


Avengers4：Infinity Dead

by lingdon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter doesn't feel so good, Peter perished, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony will save everyone, painful memories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 85,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingdon/pseuds/lingdon
Summary: 一个关于复联4的故事，在复联3的基础上胡乱发展，唯一感情线铁虫，全文虐文基调，正剧向。





	1. Chapter 1

“你原本可以救他的，你为什么没再努力点。”

“如果你死了，我会认为责任全在我。”

 

他知道很难，手脚都似乎被灌了铅，脚腕攫着一种空虚的痛感。

Tony从来都没有觉得心跳是如此地艰难，他能感受到那颗仍在活动的脏器在左胸的搏动，而一下又比一下收紧，一下又比一下地悬痛，似乎是骨埙吹响骊歌的撼鸣。

他抬手叩响了房门，是一种沉重的音调，和他第一次来这里的截然不同。

里面传来模糊的女声：“.…..Peter？”

紧接着是紧凑急促的脚步声，似乎踩在累卵之危的光明，却落在他耳中让他的心脏又更撕裂了一些。面前的门猛地被打开，Tony几乎以为门框要像桥梁那样崩落，他抓住了门，细小的木碎刺入他的掌心，喉咙如同是被冷凝过那样困难开口：“是我。”

心脏处于悬空在这一秒停止，落下的那刻如同潮水从沙滩上纷纷退去，遗留斑驳的潮湿，梅姨脸上的表情僵硬了一秒，遂之猛地抓住他的手臂，尖锐的指甲几乎要抓破他的皮肉：“Peter到底去哪里了？！”

她的声音尖利仿若锯木，焦虑在挣破防线的悬崖边缘，Tony看着面容憔悴、双眼通红的梅姨，恍惚想起自己与她的第一次见面，她昔日的美丽变为泛黄的书页，被尘螨侵蚀。他喉结动了动，开口说：“…我们进去再说。”

梅姨以一种冷漠的姿态将他放进了屋，她既没有让他坐也没有像第一次那样热情地邀请他吃核桃红枣饼干，Tony能看见她防御的矛和盾，在她布满鲜红血丝的眼里。她像一头母狮一样盯着他：“Tony Stark，请你如实告诉我，Peter到底去哪里了。”

他的口腔和嘴唇都像一口干涸的井，Tony感觉自己颈脖被勒上致死的绳索，他的咽喉和气管都被剥夺了自主的权利，在这句质问里糜碎。从太空回来之后，他一遍又一遍地在脑内模拟这段对话，模拟这段即将会发生的情景。从他站在他们家门口那刻起，所有的一切都跟着他想象中分毫不差地走，他算准了一切，甚至精确到了梅姨的诘问会拔高到多少音调，和其中所含的怒气百分比值，所有发生和未发生的一切都钉死在他的左脑里。即使如此，他仍无法心平静和、从容淡定地，保持他以往一贯作风的掩饰，在惨痛的死讯面前，在一位至亲面前。

最终他还是，仓皇地逃避了梅姨是视线：“抱歉。”

他垂下的视野里看见她的右手如同筛子般开始颤抖，她的指尖凝成愤怒的渥绛，手背的苍白又如同铺天盖地卷来的脆弱的憯伤，Tony闭上了眼，后颈紧绷，果不其然在后一秒，他左脸的表皮几乎在一巴掌的焮痛中坼裂。

他的头歪向另一方，麻和痛从他的颈脖匍匐到头顶，一把烈火焚烧毁烬他的所有神经。他的左耳嗡嗡作响，连带着大脑一同颤动，所视于一明一暗中地转天旋。

梅姨的眼泪在她的眼眶里颤抖而落：“你都干了些什么？他还是个孩子，他甚至还没成年，他才十六岁！”

Tony垂下了头。这一巴掌是他该受的，他不能躲，也不该躲。这和当年索科维亚的受害者黑人母亲那口订恨的口水是一样的，他僵直着身体，手脚脊椎都被定格了，关节摧伤一般痠痛，血液在冰冷地倒流。

“一年前你对我承诺过，你会保护好Peter，绝不会让他陷入危险当中。”梅姨的喉咙堵着哽咽的嚎哭，“你欺骗了我们。”

当年梅姨发现Peter是蜘蛛侠的时候闹得差点天翻地覆，更在知道他的战衣是由Tony Stark出资打造时差点要把他撕成碎片。她无法接受自己一向乖巧的孩子竟然在偷偷摸摸干这些在悬崖边缘行走的事情，直到最后Peter哭着告诉她他干这一切都是为了本叔，并在Tony一再保证他会监护Peter行动的承诺下才默许了Peter的行为。

“这都是我的错。”他艰难地说，“他偷偷跟着我上了飞船，我们到了外太空，却没能阻止到灭霸……我们的敌人，拥有了无法抵抗的力量，一个响指让整个宇宙的一半生命消逝……Peter他…他是复仇者了，HE DID GOOD，他…的时候就在我的面前，我……”他的嘴巴张合几番，上下牙齿无力地互碰，最终声音降下来，“.…..责任全在我。”

梅姨的半脸被乱糟糟的头发挡住，而另一半脸如不竭涌泉那样流泪。她把崩溃的恸哭埋在掌心里，指缝掉出眼泪和封不住的嚎啕，Tony沉默地看着她，心比巨石还要沉重。Peter扑到他的怀里揽住他的触感似乎还残存在他的颈脖和胸口，压得他几乎喘不过气。他感觉很累，不仅是因为多天未合眼的精神疲惫，他的骨架几乎要撑不住他了，地心引力似乎增强了千万倍，疯一样把他往地核里拖。正如Peter在Q-ship上对他所说的那句“是你让我去追博士的”，他是对的，那是个错误的开端和决定，他一开始，或者说应该更早一点，两年前的柏林，他就不应该把他牵扯进这个危险的漩涡里，导致最终酿成错误的是他。十六岁啊，这个年纪的孩子有的甚至连世界的一角都没有见识过，他们的世界被课本作业和聚会充斥满，以为方方一角就是整片天。他在自己的十六岁干尽混球会干的事并在MIT挥霍自己作为天才的资本，可Peter呢？十六岁甚至在更早两年之前，这个孩子就已经担负起了守护纽约和世界的责任，比他认识到这点时要远远地早一个半的十六。

他拥有超越同龄人的认知、能力和担当，但无论他拯救过多少人担负过多重的责任，就算他授予过他临危受命复仇者共同生死的至高无上的骑士使命，将他视为同等的灵魂，当最后那刻Peter扑到他怀里带着哭腔说他不想死的时候，他才猛地意识到，他还是个孩子，还是一个才刚刚开始懵懂地撞入世界的生命，他连他人生的第一个分水岭都还没有走过。

他把喉间的硬核艰难地咽下去，他的手犹豫了半晌，还是搭在了女人几乎崩塌的脆弱的肩膀上：“……我很抱歉，这已经无法挽回，我想尽力弥补我的过错，我可以……”

他又卡壳了，他说不出口，那个字眼。Peter在他心里的份量真的可以用物质来衡量吗？他能用那种自以为解脱的方式来填补罪恶感挖下的巨坑吗？他办不到。Tony一瞬间后又懊悔了，他想把他刚说过的I can吞回去。

“给我补偿？！”梅姨猛地抬起头，她通红的眼球溢出眼泪，这个女人变得尖锐、歇斯底里，像一头发狂的母狮，“滚！”

“我早就警告过Peter离你远一点，他不听，我就不应该答应他让他再当那什劳子蜘蛛侠，他每一刻都在玩命！他从不爱惜自己，每一次我都能看见他受着伤回家，每一次，半夜里我都能听见他在卧室里的吸气声。这就是当英雄的代价？我后悔了，我对不起他的父母，也对不起本，我没照顾好他，这个孩子，十六岁，他就这样……”

她说不下去了，他们被毒火煎熬的两个人，屋内的氧气稀薄得头痛窒息。她无力地靠倒在沙发上，捂着眼睛。

“你滚吧，这是我家，这是我和Peter的空间，你不配站在这里。”

Tony不知道还能再回答什么了，他说不出任何话，他毕生的巧言善辩都费尽在了那段磕磕绊绊的阐述中，他的声带如同断裂，被Peter的灰烬给完全堵死了。他为这个失去了丈夫后又失去了孩子被悲恸抽空力气的女人轻轻关上门，给他们腾出完整属于他们的空间。

然而他并没有感觉任何的轻松，走下楼梯时每一步台阶身体的零件都像要散架似的往下掉，他的胸腔发出破败鼓风机那样难听的噪音，MK50从胸口漫出迅速覆住了他的身体，在他的膝盖狠狠摔在最后的一级水泥台阶前。

他的手无力地扶着墙，连反应堆都破碎。

 

 

他是一个未来主义者。

他不习惯频繁地回头，以往这些过往都会变成他前进的基奠，但仅有这一次，他办不到。

从太空回来后他就基本没睡过觉，一直处理纽约、复仇者联盟还有神盾局的烂摊子，不间断地在国务院法院安全事务委员会之间周旋；神盾局失去了主心骨，总统国务卿议员要他担起责任，群众指责超级英雄不作为，大规模的伤亡和建筑的破坏需要他解决；SI失去了一半的员工，股市泡沫崩盘，股价一天内暴跌了二十个百分点，资金周转出现了问题，董事会要求他回来主持公司。

他从未觉得如此疲惫，但他不敢睡，一合上眼又是Peter倒在地上看着他说的那句“I am sorry”。这句话像蛊咒一样缠绕着他，几乎要把他的神经勒死。

这两年他和Peter处于一个微妙的平衡关系，Peter在不断试探着向他靠近，而他在不动声色地往后退。在他意识到这一点之前，他对少年怀着的异样的小心思可以说几乎是毫无察觉的。

他两年前为了内战可以说得上是鲁莽地撞开他的家门，他必须承认的是他当时根本没有考虑到Peter的感受，当然事后也没有，他把一个未成年的小孩带入了一个炫酷的超英世界，让他稍稍尝了一把甘甜的滋味后毫不留情地一脚把他踹回现实世界，任由他呆站在黑夜凉风和汽车扬尘而去留下的尾气里。当然他还是留了点关注，那孩子算个凾待考察的后备军，锻炼个几年未来可能会有大用处。

然而Tony低估了青少年的“破坏力”。他永远想不到青少年胆大包天得竟敢独自对上怪物鸟人，差点淹死在湖里，私自篡改他价值几百万的战衣，弄翻了轮船又搞垮了他的飞机，更想不到他因为惩罚被收走了他的新战衣，在Tony表露出对他的失望后，他还能一如既往地坚持他作为一个英雄的本职——Tony以为这个年纪的孩子都是那样的，给点苦头就哭哭唧唧缩回去了。

这是他第一次，重新审视这具不成熟躯体里的半成熟的灵魂。

他没有认识到他后来的生活面貌在被潜移默化地改变。青睐为他们关系打开了一条门缝，青少年保持了他往日一贯地话唠和粘人劲，更有变本加厉的趋势，Tony一时纵容给小朋友开了基地的一部分权限，他终于可以不再通过Happy来维持他和Tony之间的联络。青少年开始频繁地进出复仇者联盟基地，他在其他超英面前美名其曰自己是预备军，而在Tony面前像块粘人的橡皮胶。

Tony一直坐在一辆列车里，外面是平板黯淡的天，大团大团的云像岩石那样灰沉。列车在如针扎那样的细雨中发出那种古老的蒸汽机车噪声，他从车厢的车窗往外望去，像倒入了泥沙一样混浊的鱼缸。*

小朋友话真的很多，戴上面具之后的话更多，更要了Tony命的是他喜欢在夜巡的时候一边揍着罪犯一边和Tony通话，如果当天Tony拒听他的来电他就会给他的留言信箱塞一大堆语音直到Friday提醒他的信箱已经爆满。他允许了Peter出入他的实验室，准许他在里面弄一些他的小发明，比如蛛丝发射器什么的，顺便教给他一点新的技术知识。Peter会和他抱怨战衣某些功能的不实用性，他们一起进行研究升级（当然其中不乏有失败作品），Peter在他的蒸汽机车里不断地添煤倒矿，利用他几乎近于耍赖的“青少年特权”，让他的列车冲出雨幕，撞进安静的风。

他本来以为Peter这种现象是什么童年丧失父爱的“爹地后遗症”，毕竟他自己当年也没有这样粘过他的爹，他早已掌握他的资料并熟知他有两个早年逝去的男性亲人。直到后来他才明白，去他妈的爹地后遗症。

事情暴露得猝不及防，几周前他告诉Peter他可以提早结束他的高中生活，他已经为他在MIT打点好了一切。青少年的表情先是垮了一秒，然后闪避了他的目光，吱吱唔唔地说他不想提早结束，他还有什劳子的“十项全能知识竞赛”需要他去参加，一个虚假无比的借口。他像是在张透明的纸后努力地藏躲着什么，Tony眯着眼，又重新从他的头发丝到他的脚趾头把他审视了一遍。

“你为什么不想去？”他当时这样问他，“说实话。”

青少年看了看他鞋尖，又抬头看他的眼睛。他咽了咽唾沫，像是鼓起了巨大的勇气说：“我想一直当纽约人民的好邻居。”

邻居，这个词他咬得很重，如果转换为音频文件，还能看出音波的抖动。Tony盯着他，他敏锐地察觉到青少年对上他眼睛时瞳孔细小的骤缩，还有他一直以来都忽略掉的，颈脖至耳根的逐渐泛红。

青少年的眼睛像被糖浸透过的玻璃球，他在凝视他的时候眉尾下耷，摆出一些哀求的意味。可恶的“青少年特权”又来了，然而这次方向有些许不同——他盯着他，脑内的神经像是一下子被电流打通，他瞬间明白了他的意思——Peter喜欢他。

鬼知道青少年这些乱七八糟不切实际的幻想是从哪里冒出来的，Tony捕捉到苗头的时候，差点为幼稚而发笑。他本以为自己年轻时候已经够放肆不拘，没想到Peter比他更要大胆——他可没在十六岁的时候爱上过一个比他大好几轮的同性。

Tony又开始重新审视他，这次是以情人的目光。脸还可以，身材不够高，胸不够大，屁股不够翘，腰和腿都挺细，但是最重要的年龄，十六岁，未成年，不及格。Tony在心底给他打上一个大红叉，他说：“回家吧，小朋友。”

Peter的脸色瞬间变得煞白，他们都是聪明人，不用过于简白言语都懂对方的意思。Tony望着他摇摇欲坠离开的背影，心底叹了口气。离得远点吧，他想，至少他还未见过灰沉的雨絮天。

他再见到他的时便在灾难发生前的几个小时前，小朋友从天而降给他挡住了攻击，熟络的打招呼方式一点都不像几周未见面的生疏。他被他的残忍冷漠伤到了，狼狈地躲了他好几周，甚至现在还有点赌气——他偷溜到飞船上时对他说“是你让我去追博士的”“都是你的错”“我就应该呆在校车里”，他现在想，他妈的他真的说对了。

这一开始就是个错误，从最开始，内战，他的家，柏林。后来的所有事件都是错误上的错误，他甚至觉得以前的自己太过于残忍，当年他是怎么忍心拖一个这么小的孩子下水的？

Tony又在实验室里呆了一个通宵，等天微微亮时，他的好姑娘Friday以温和的嗓音为他播报着外面的气温和天气。他招他的智能AI过来，看到她为他截下了好几条通讯。他草草地扫过一眼，心里已经有了底数，正烦躁想关上界面时，发现他那个专属某人的留言信箱，静静地躺着一条新的消息。

他颤抖着点开，青少年特有的声音混杂着呼啸风声模糊不清：“.…..Tony，很抱歉…我又擅自行事了……我想问如果我们还能活着回去，我们能……我还能……去MIT念书吗？……”

他沉默地坐在实验室里，直到太阳攀至头顶。

最后他打开了他的酒柜，拿了一瓶度数极高的伏加特，灌了几颗安眠药，摇摇晃晃把自己摔在卧室的大床上。

他需要入睡。

 

*《逆流》


	2. Chapter 2

Tony被电话吵醒的时候，以为自己泡在酒缸。

他眯着眼去睄床头柜的闹钟，却不小心点到了接通键，Pepper的虚拟影像投在半空，她扫了一眼他的样子惊叫出声：“见了鬼！Tony，你把你的床当成垃圾桶了吗？”

秽物散发着臭味，Tony捏着眉心，四肢沉钝。他翻下床步履跌撞，还差点撞上浴室的门框。酒精和安眠药的作用让他的身体和脑袋都仍在沉睡着，而他的胃却再次抗议地翻江倒海，他握着马桶又吐了一遍。

“这种时候就不要跟着我了好吗，Friday。”Tony吐完站起来漱口，声音被压榨得虚弱。

牙膏的泡沫被清水冲散在下水口，Tony拿起他的杯子时手滑了一下，杯底碰在瓷砖上仿佛敲在他的大脑颞叶，Tony猛地打了个激灵，他握着盛水的杯子液体不断洒出。该死的酒精，睡眠因子还藏在他的骨头里，他需要洗个头，洗个澡，再刮一下他的胡子，清醒一些走出去。

他抹上剃须膏，下巴白糊糊的一片，“Potts小姐，你打这通电话不是特意为了叫醒我起床的吧？不过感谢你够及时，没让我第三次吐在床上，并且让我还有一点时间冲个澡。Ok我现在要脱衣服了，你不会想看的，right？”

“我这里有三件事要通知你。”Pepper直接无视了他，“第一，由于你切断联系了好几天，国务卿找你的电话打到我这里来了，他要你近期之内做出抉择并给他答复，不然你就要接受逮捕，这是原话。”

“拉黑。”Tony对着镜子刮胡子，头也不回。

Pepper挑了挑眉，“Well，第二条是，你的公司要垮了。”

“那群老不死的又在作什么妖？”

“天天开会吵架要你回去主持大局，我要被解雇了？”

“让他们见鬼去吧，除非我像马脸法师能够分一千个分身来搞定这些破事。”Tony说，“河里都钓不起靴子了这群人还闲得发慌开始折腾，还要折腾我，现在公司最大的股份在谁手里——嘶，shit，创可贴在哪？”

“当然还是你——创可贴在你卧室左手边床头柜的第二个抽屉。”

“那他们没资格炒你鱿鱼，你回去转告他们有不想再坐这个位置的可以来我家，我亲自下厨给他们做一盘红酒焖鱿给他们尝尝。”Tony用肩膀和下巴夹着纸巾，骂骂咧咧撕开包装，他看到印满蛛网头的创可贴时愣了一下，遂之眉头紧紧拧起。

Pepper看见了，说：“噢，这是Peter买的，他送了你整整一大箱，今年的新年礼物。”

满脸写着抗拒的Tony最终还是把这块幼稚可笑的创可贴贴到了脸上。这只是因为他找不到别的替代品，他明明记得他以前还有一些普通型的简陋肉色创可贴，但他翻遍了整个卧室甚至把封尘医药箱都翻出来倒了一遍，结果发现一件不剩——那个臭小子把所有的创可贴都替换掉了。

这家伙在别人生活里不讲道理地横冲直撞的风格倒是不改。Tony盯着镜子里的自己，忽然心脏抽痛了一下。太难看了，这个创可贴，歪歪扭扭的，幼稚天真得令人发笑，实在有碍他的仪容。

他想把它撕掉了，但当他指甲刮上那层黏胶他又僵住了手，撕拉皮肤的感觉像是针扎，被粘到的胡茬似乎要被整根拔出，Tony半张脸都皱起来，他怀疑这个创可贴的黏胶是Peter用他那个粘度爆表的蛛丝来做的，扯得他的脸皮连带着火辣辣的伤口一起疼痛。

Pepper一直盯着他的动作，忽然说：“我觉得你还需要点醒酒药，过去八年里你刮胡子都没弄伤过自己。”

“醒酒药过期了。”Friday忽然插嘴提醒道。

“我都不知道家里还有醒酒药这种东西。”Tony说。

“叫个宅急送。”Pepper说。

“不如科尔维特专享配送如何？多买几盒囤在这里等到下一次过期。”Tony揉着脸提议。

Pepper忽然不说话了。Tony也意识到了，气氛沉默了下来。他开着水龙头，水流刷刷地冲着手。

就在Tony以为通话要被切断的时候，Pepper又忽然开口了：“…让Happy去跑个腿吧。”

“…Sorry.”他道歉。

“NO，Tony，no，我们不谈这个。”

Tony坚持：“我们玩完了，right？”

Pepper像是在扶着额：“我们早就预料到了，不是吗？早应该如此的，或许发布会的乌龙求婚是最糟糕的决定。”

他有些站不住了。他开始控制不住地微小幅度点头、眉头像是神经抽搐那样上跳，喉咙吞咽着空气，手凭空抓来抓去，他想说出那些在飞船上没说完的话，那些永远被夸大的承诺，永远也没有实现的八点晚餐，他抬眼看了眼漂浮在半空中的半透明投影，不知道是不是Friday搞的鬼，他觉得Pepper和他戒备地保持了一条警戒线隔开的距离。

“Tony，你不用这样，我知道你想说什么，我们彼此都没有做错什么，不必道歉。”

“也没有太多的意外。”她耸了耸肩，“你知道，有的事情，就像是过山车，或者是蹦极，一跌再跌，或许有东西牵扯能让我们重新回到高点，但是心脏在这个无尽无头下坠的过程，永远救不回来了。”

“你觉得所有的事情都要为你让路，但是事实上有些东西，并不能。”

Tony深吸了两口气，他说：“Pepper，当我回到地球的时候发现你还活着，很庆幸，我松了一口气。我那时候明白了一些东西……或许有些事情并没有那么重要，相比起生命，但这些事情做了却让能生命不再那么遗憾。前些年我一直活得不像个完整的人形，特别是头几年，更苟且残喘一些。曾经我有次生日party罗迪和我打穿了整个家，那次我喝了很多酒，变得不像我自己，因为那时候我以为那是我最后的一次生日。我从没有想过我会活很久，但我更没有想到有一天我以为要比我活得比一个美国成立时间还要久的人竟然比我还先要离开……制造出这一切后果的那个敌人在我脑海里已经存在六年了，六年里他时时刻刻提醒着我，就像一个警报。我知道你一直不理解我，甚至痛恨我那身战甲。但是Pepper，你转身看看它们，我这么做是因为我别无选择。”

“我没有责怪你的意思。”她摇了摇头，这些话很残忍，在她心头翻滚了很久，最终她还是说出了口，“我们都早就意识到的，但是我们又刻意地去忽略。”

“只是因为我们观念不合。”

“……”

他别无选择。Tony撑在冰凉的洗漱台，手心还有溅出的水。他的选择在弹指间烟消云散了，他的生命由此残忍地切开两半，之后他所迈出的每一步都是后面有只无情的手强硬地顶着他并锤碎他脚后的木板。信号波动的滋滋声在空气中尴尬地唱了许久独角戏，最后Tony默认地开口打碎沉默：“……All right，还有第三件事是什么？”

“…昨天有个人捡到一个东西，把它交了给我。”

Tony刚想缓和气氛打岔调笑一句“你什么时候改行做失物招领了？”，忽然笑容凝固在唇边。

Pepper从旁边拎起来一个蓝色的书包：“是Peter的书包，一个路人在中央公园捡到的，我想应该交给你才对。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　Tony曾经也在心底描绘过自己的葬礼。  
　　  
　　八年前他一度无限接近于这个界限，钯元素入侵他的脏器，他胸口那个让他活命的东西同时也致命，他经常会想他心口装的不是反应堆，而是一个定时炸弹，上面的倒计时时时刻刻在提醒着他还有多少剩下的时间。他曾因此一度放弃了酒精，把渺茫的希冀寄托于叶绿素汁上，然而根本无用。  
　　  
　　在他作为钢铁侠的这些年里，有很多人巴不得他死，他们对他恨之入骨，如果有一天他真的被一场突如其来的死亡带走了，他并不觉得这算是什么惊人的意外，如果最初他再背一点，十年前他早就挂在那个中东的山洞里了。这几年可以说他一直伴着死亡女神在走——如果有这东西的话。  
　　  
　　在他的梦里，他有见到过那些和他站在对立面的朋友们：Steve Rogers，Sam Wilson，Clint Barton，Wanda，Natasha Romanoff，有他的父母，有尚为人形的Jarvis，有他那些亲近的朋友们：James Rhodes，Happy Hogan，Pepper Potts，Bruce Banner，还有Parker。他看见自己的遗体被装在一副棺材里，在众人的注视下，由一枚火箭发送至外空，从大气层外眷望着这个世界。  
　　  
　　他没有看见眼泪，他并没有觉得离去是一件很悲伤的事情，相同地等他醒来后，他认为这个梦是可行的——他甚至提笔写了遗嘱，这份文件现在还躺在他卧室床头柜的抽屉里，具有了一定的法律效力——在大战前夕，他在焚膏继晷的纳米技术研究中抽空去见了律师，他在文件底部印上了自己名字的印章，把自己名下的所有财产（包括他实验室里的昂贵战甲）都做了分配。这一切他都是瞒着所有人的。  
　　  
　　在去追被Q-ship带上高空的Peter时，他已经做好了孤注一掷的准备；在他告诉Dr.Strange他们需要主动出击而不是把飞船掉头的时候，他内心庆幸的是，他在深思熟虑后做出了人选的最终抉择，他那些最珍贵的财产已经在律师的帮助下已经全部确认移交成功。虽然他们在某些事情上导致彼此有过疏远，但在这件事情上他仍然相信他能如他所望那样处理好，确保这些东西不会落入错误之人的手中，确保他毕生都为之奋斗的东西不会因为他的离去而崩塌。但讽刺的是，他——未来主义者——从来都比别人多想一步，到最后才发现，一步显然远远不够。  
　　  
　　很多人都死了，除了他，本以为的单程票变成了往返票，他带着一身几乎致命的重伤，从泰坦星回到了地球。  
　　  
　　罹难的伙伴比他想象的要多得多，他称之为“伙伴”，即使他们在这场战役之前还是一个敌对状态。他回来之后才知道，瓦坎达失去了国王，神盾局失去了主心骨，复仇者队伍（他指原本的）只剩下最初的这几个人。  
　　  
　　他原本料想的自己的葬礼变成了他人的，被哀悼者变成了哀悼者，他站在瀑布的石块上，听着水流从耳边掉落，沁凉的水珠溅到他的脸上。“黑豹”，一个象征着他的木盒，在骊歌中，被水流推下瀑布，消失在茫茫江河里。  
　　  
　　对于黑豹，他的心情更为复杂，他在得知他死讯的同时也得知了这几年瓦坎达一直在暗地帮助他的“前队友”们躲避美国政府的追捕。黑豹把冬兵藏在了瓦坎达。Tony记得他和黑豹也曾经同一战线过，Tony也想质问他为什么要这样做，冬兵对他父母做的事情他永远也忘不了。但眼下他再说什么又或者是再追究过往的事情已经毫无意义——黑豹、冬兵，其中任何一位，已经都不在了。  
　　  
　　“Tony，你还好吗？你的脸色有点苍白。”Rhodey扶了扶他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“我没事。”Tony把视线从水流上挪开，他很庆幸自己在来之前睡了五个小时，还洗了个澡刮了胡子，起码看起来没有那么糟糕。  
　　  
　　瀑布最底下站在T'Challa的母亲、未婚妻和妹妹，瀑布和着她们肝肠寸断的哭声，Tony默默地注视了晌久，最终叹了口气。原谅和仇恨，叛变和仇视，这些年他经历得太多，就算有一天你告诉他Pepper把他公司卖了他也不会多惊奇，他已经有些残忍地习惯了这种骤变，这就像他的死亡一样会突如其来却不会出乎预料。他会温柔地弹钢琴的母亲，他永远没有对父亲说出的那句“I love you”，和二十多年前那个寒冷的圣诞夜，就算灌下再多的伏加特他也没办法做到一秒钟的暂忘。然而这些东西，在他的生命里沉重又痛苦，无处发泄，被他苦苦压制了两年多又涌泉般冒头，他现在必须把它们放置，和西伯利亚摧伤人心的风雪一起，成为他心底一种永掀不开的秘密。在前面这场惨烈的战役中，他们失去了太多的朋友，他们为他们而哀痛，但战争还远远没有结束，他脑子有个声音一直在告诉他，这样的死亡还不是终点，战争仍在继续，并且走到了最后关头。  
　　  
　　“队长。”旁边的Rhodey忽然站直了身体。  
　　  
　　Tony回头，Steve站在他的背后，“Stark。”  
　　  
　　Tony没接话，盯着他的络腮胡思考了半晌，摘下墨镜：“瓦坎达已经穷到让你修不起胡子了？”  
　　  
　　说完他们都轻轻微笑起来。Tony察觉到他似乎想有所动作，例如一个拥抱，又或者是握手，但他犹豫了。  
　　  
　　Tony带上墨镜，收敛起笑。他和队长擦肩而过的时候拍了拍他的手臂，说：“借一步说话，这里不是谈话的地方。”

　　

　　

　　  
　　  
　　“战争还没有结束，Cap。”他们借用了一间会议室，Tony看着落地窗外面说道。  
　　  
　　“你的意思是，灭霸还有可能再来？”Steve皱着眉头说。  
　　  
　　“我们已经失去了一半的人口，这还不是灭霸想要的结果？”Rhodey说，“他到底想要做什么？”  
　　  
　　“这就是他想要的结果。”另一个声音响起。“谁？”会议室的门突然被推开，Tony条件反射回过身去，纳米战甲迅速攀上他的手臂，掌心炮对准了门口。  
　　  
　　“噢，好久不见，Tony。”Thor走进来，后面跟着Natasha，Banner，还有一只不知道什么鬼动物。  
　　  
　　Tony盯着那只动物：“这是你养的小松鼠吗，Thor？”  
　　  
　　“你他妈才是松鼠！”火箭凶狠地说。  
　　  
　　“松鼠竟然还会开口说话？”“Language！”Tony和Steve同时说道。  
　　  
　　Thor拉了张凳子坐下，揉了把火箭的头：“它是只可爱的小兔子，当然，有时候有点凶。”  
　　  
　　“你们刚刚在讨论灭霸？”火箭跳上桌子，“蠢货，你们连灭霸的目的是什么都没搞清楚？”  
　　  
　　“他的目的是什么？”  
　　  
　　“现在就是他想要的结果。”Thor插嘴道，“消灭一半的人。”  
　　  
　　“消灭一半的人？为什么是一半？不是全部？”Banner开口问道。  
　　  
　　“他杀了我一半的阿斯加德的子民，我，和Loki，二选一，他杀死了Loki，留下了我。”  
　　  
　　Natasha：“这听起像一道选择题。”  
　　  
　　Tony：“灭霸是泰坦星的子民，泰坦星曾经是个美丽的地方，但由于资源匮乏，无法再支撑人口的增长。灭霸曾提出无差别屠杀来减少人口，但并没有被采纳，最终这颗星球走向了灭亡。”  
　　  
　　Banner：“所以灭霸制作手套，收集所有的无限宝石，只是减少一半的人口？这听起来像是为了我们好。”  
　　  
　　“但是他永没有这样的权利去这么做。”Steve说。  
　　  
　　“也永不会成神。”Thor说。  
　　  
　　“所以我们什么时候去找灭霸？”火箭说，“我要狠狠地踢爆紫薯精的下巴，给我的队友们报仇。”  
　　  
　　“报仇？”Tony打断他，“不，我们不做这个。”  
　　  
　　“Tony？”Steve看着他。  
　　  
　　“战争还没结束，各位，”Tony走到桌边，“我知道我们失去了很多朋友，亲人，但是这场战斗还没结束，这不是最终结局。”  
　　  
　　“我们需要找到灭霸，但不是为了报仇。”他的视线在每一个人脸上流连，“我们需要做的是，拯救我们失去的人。”  
　　  
　　“拯救？”Steve说，“我们要怎么拯救？”  
　　  
　　“他们只是‘消失’了，并不是‘死亡’。”Tony说，“我不相信这些。”  
　　  
　　“我们需要做准备，找到灭霸，办法就在灭霸身上，那六颗无限宝石里。我们可以救他们。”  
　　  
　　“你的意思是我们要从灭霸手里抢到那六颗无限宝石？”  
　　  
　　“可以这样说。”Tony说。  
　　  
　　“那我们还等什么？”Banner问。  
　　  
　　“不是现在，Bruce。”Tony说，“你是怎么觉得我们现在的状态可以再去对上一次灭霸的？你甚至还没办法变绿。”  
　　  
　　“我们需要飞船，需要能在太空呼吸的机器，需要更加先进的装备，然而这些都不能一下子凭空变出来。”Tony盯着他们，“更重要的是，我们不知道灭霸到底藏到哪了。”  
　　  
　　“那我们应该怎么知道？”Steve问。  
　　  
　　“我和灭霸在泰坦星打了一架，最后剩下我和另外一个蓝色皮肤的女人，她自称是Gamora的妹妹。”  
　　  
　　火箭突然插嘴：“Nebula？”  
　　  
　　“对，你认识她？”Tony说，“她帮我回到了地球，但她没有跟着我。她说她要去找灭霸，我们交换了联系方式。”  
　　  
　　“所以我们现在是有，眼线？”Thor打趣道。  
　　  
　　“可以这样认为。所以我们现在应该是做的事情是，准备，和等待。”  
　　  
　　“要多久？”  
　　  
　　“谁也不知道。”Tony说，“但是这是唯一的办法。”  
　　  
　　Steve却皱起了眉：“Tony。”  
　　  
　　“我们只能这样做。”Tony的眼里没有退路，“这是最后关头，去拯救失去的人，去改变现在的结果。”  
　　  
　　“我们只能这样选择。”他说。  
　　  
　　会议室沉寂了好一刻，谁也没有出声。Tony知道这个方案风险太高，很容易就会功亏一篑。但是他相信，这会是那个14000605分之一。  
　　  
　　“我同意。”Steve首先开口，“我们一个都不能少。”  
　　  
　　“反正我已经没什么好失去的了。”Thor说。“So am I.”火箭附和。  
　　  
“我觉得不用问我的意见。”Rhodey开玩笑道。

“Thanks dude.”Tony说。  
　　  
Natasha说：“我没意见。”

“Bruce看起来也没有。”Tony接话道，“哇哦，现在这个场景我想起我们那句很有名的台词，叫什么来着？”  
　　  
Steve微微一笑，看着他的朋友们：

“Avengers，Assemble！”  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　Tony回到基地的时候，发现“家”正在被拆。

　　几辆装甲车停在门口的停机坪，一群官兵穿着防弹衣持着枪进进进出出，Tony听见里面哐啷仿佛在拆卸东西的声音，他神色一凛，猛地冲进去，抓了一个类似长官外形的士兵抵在墙壁上，厉声问：“你们这是在做什么？”

　　军官反应很快，试图一把反扣住他的手腕，但Tony在前几年强迫性的格斗训练下也培养出了一些神经反射的习惯，他一转身，手肘顶得军官的胳膊神经一弹，对方动作一松，两个人稍微喘着气地分开，Tony发现所有枪都在指着他。

　　“你们都谁啊？”

　　“安全局。”那个军官揉着了下胳膊，从上衣口袋掏出一张证件，“Tony Stark，你被逮捕了。现在复仇者联盟基地的所有东西都要上缴，由上级部门来保管。”

　　“等等。”Tony截住了他，“谁派你来的？”

　　“你无需知道这个，请卸下你的装甲，然后和我们走一趟。”

　　Tony盯着他一会，忽然笑了。“好吧，好吧。”他撸高他的袖子，亮出手腕上的通讯器，军官如临大敌地盯着他，手悄悄摸向了扣在后腰皮带上的手枪，“请停止你的动作，举起你的双手！”

　　“放松，我只是打个电话。”Tony的手指在晶屏上点了几下，Friday的声音在基地里跳出来，“已帮您拨通罗斯将军的电话。”

　　Tony背靠着墙，绞着手，看着罗斯将军凭空跳出的微蓝的投象。他的脸上没有什么表情，甚至可以称得上有些冷冰冰，严肃和以往的轻微谨慎又不大一样。本是他拨给国务卿的通话，但接通的第一刻他并没有出声，反而是那群军官们“啪”一下地站正了，靴子后跟合并发出庄严的声音，右手齐刷刷地举至鬓角，洪厚的嗓音向半空的虚像统一致敬：“将军好！”

　　罗斯摆了摆手，让他们干他们的活去，这群士兵又踢着军靴摩擦他基地昂贵的大理石地板，听得Tony心头一阵发闷。有个胆大包天的士兵踩着凳子去够他放在橱柜最上方的那个花瓶，Tony见了也没阻止，而语气凉凉地道：“别摔了，那东西值三个亿。”

　　那士兵听了，还没够到花瓶，自己倒是差点从凳子上摔下来。

　　这幅场景有些诡异，他和罗斯的虚像并肩站在一起，但彼此都没有开口和对方说话，看着一屋子的人在忙来忙去。他们拆掉了Happy上周新买的沙发，摘下了Tony花了五百万美元买回来的画框，队长的新盾牌、Thor的魔法腰带、他所有研制过的失败品，都给翻了出来。

　　“如果你昨天没有那样做，那么你现在会好受很多。”罗斯终于开口。

　　“不见得。”Tony说。

　　“你只是在逼迫我。”他看着士兵开始从他的实验室里往外搬东西，他的机械手，他的工作台，他仍旧无动于衷，没有阻止，“难不成你真要把我关去那个海底监狱里？”

　　罗斯反问：“你以为我不敢吗？”

　　“你敢吗？”Tony再次反问，有士兵碰倒了他的工程零件，Tony依旧没什么大反应，甚至还指挥他们把它重新装回去，“小心一点，这东西安错了这整个基地都得爆炸。”看着士兵的脸色瞬间变得煞白，他嗤笑了一声又补了一句，“骗你们的。”

　　“Tony，你欠公众一个交代。”罗斯严肃地说。

　　“我？”

　　“我们。”罗斯重申道，“国家，政府，复仇者联盟。”

　　“没有我们。”Tony整个人都挨靠在墙壁上，似乎失去了脊椎，整个身体都乏力。他的眼窝深深地凹陷了下去，似乎五个小时的睡眠根本没有让他变好，他在半天时间里把五天的精力都挥霍完了，罗斯觉得他两只眼睛都似乎被染成乌黑，整副脸庞都干枯。他的身体微微拱着，手翘在胸前，掌心却在腹部的位置。罗斯知道那个地方发生过什么，被一把三十公分的利器刺穿，在肚皮上留下一道十三针口的疤痕。他因为感染躺在重症病房的时候罗斯还曾在窗口外探望过他一次，并不是因为要商议正事而是出于人道。

　　Tony捂着腹部，像是瘪了的气球：“算了，随便你吧，逮捕我吧，东西你拿走，我不干了。”

　　罗斯噎住了，他一瞬间想不到话说，他认真地揣摩了下Tony灰败的脸色，感觉他并不像是在说假话。他的胸口莫名冉起一种同情，一种复杂的滋味，就像Tony眼尾的褶皱一样难以言喻。他一瞬间动摇了，然后又及时地悬崖勒马，止住了这个念头。他本来就不是来逮捕他的，而只是来逼他就范的，他对于政府来说还有用处。他以前从未讲过情面，在法律面前，也不允许讲情面。但是Tony这个模样、这种感情此时此刻却莫名击中了他，罗斯竟然有些难以再开口，他仿佛喉咙有东西堵着，他清了清嗓子，才把这个堵塞物咽了下去。

　　或许是因为失去的人太多了。

　　他想。

　　他们又重新回到了那种尴尬并肩站的状态，罗斯不知道是否应该叫他的士兵们停下，他们把Tony的东西已经装了三辆装甲车了，就连他卧室里的液晶电视都没有放过。Tony继续捂着肚子，脸色似乎越来越苍白，罗斯瞄了他好多眼，最终忍不住说：“要帮你叫医生吗？”

　　“我很好。”Tony说，但罗斯觉得他在逞强。

　　“不，你看起来并不好，”罗斯重复道，“你可能需要一个医生。”

　　Tony懒得理他，他继续按着他的肚子。他的腹部的确是受了伤没错，他肋骨下面的那个位置，有一道长长的疤痕，上个星期才去拆的线。他的胃部被捅了个穿，这几个星期他一直在吃流食，那种寡淡无味的粥，没有荤，不允许放盐也不允许加油，因为他的消化系统还承受不了。但他早就好多了，前天他还冒死喝了酒，但一点事都没有。没错，他是说，他的确是在讹他的。

　　他又没违反法案的条例，罗斯没有权利逮捕他，他只是诈了他一下，弄清他的态度。罗斯从他回来之后就一直找他谈判，希望他对公众做出表态，Tony晾了他好一段时间，除了天天开会见到他这张脸实在是烦人，更重要是为了往后的事情能更加顺利地推进。

　　就在这时，有两个士兵往外抬着一张桌子，原本悬在桌子边缘的蓝色书包，因为其中一个碰到了桌腿，踉跄了一下，在颠簸中掉到了地上，里面的书本哗一声散了一地。被绊倒的士兵着急把它踢开，又踩了一脚，有其中一张纸飞到了Tony的脚边，轻飘飘搭在他的鞋沿。Tony的脸色刹那间变了，他猛地抬头，被军靴踩在底下的书本落入他的眼中，脑内的一直紧绷的弦啪一声断了，如同高压电线上被惊飞的乌鸦一般，所有人都没有反应过来，纳米装甲以迅雷不及掩耳之势覆满了他的身躯，右手幻出枪口带着磁光的唬人大炮，抵在那个士兵的额头，盔甲内传出他被电子化处理过的冰冷的音质：“抬起你的脚。”

　　“Tony！”罗斯吼道，同一时间剩下的军兵们齐刷刷地举起枪，黑黢黢的枪口对着Tony。

　　“嘭！”“嘭！”“嘭！”地板突然被顶破，手脚冒着火光的一架架战甲然从地下蹿出，包围了他们。罗斯有些不可置信，转头问他：“你在干什么？”

　　Tony垂了垂视线，看了眼那个可怜的士兵。冷汗打湿了他的鬓边，磁光几乎要灼伤他的皮肤，那个士兵脸色苍白极了，但专业素养仍让他保持表面的镇静。他的目光落在地上被踩折了个角的书本，它们狼狈地趴在地上，像只乌龟一样匍匐。如果Tony有雷神那种使唤风雨的能力，那大概美国东部已经卷起了飓风。罗斯一颗心脏都堵在了喉咙，又喊了他一声：“Tony！”

　　Tony又看了眼他，战甲转动的机械声听起来有几分挣扎。过了一会，他挪开武器，单膝跪下，开始捡地上的书。

　　“给我一点时间。”他说。

　　“多久？”罗斯问。

　　“几个小时。”他把那些书都装回那个蓝色书包里，“我只是要理清一些事情。”

　　他打开头盔，指着罗斯说：“下午我会去亲自拜访你。”

　　“......”罗斯没应承，似乎在考虑着什么，但Tony没给他时间犹豫，他直接让Friday切掉了通讯。

　　剩下的士兵都不敢轻举妄动，面面相觑。

　　“好了士兵们，”Tony拍了拍手，他把那个双肩包背到背上，看起来奇怪又滑稽，“现在你们要把我的东西全部重新搬回原位，”他搭了下最开始那个军官的肩膀，“嘿，交给你了，顺便帮我把地板这个洞也补一下，thanks。”

　　说罢他直接合上面罩离开了基地，但谁也不知道他去了哪里。


	5. Chapter 5

　　Peter的书包里东西不是很多，几本书，一个学生卡，一个笔记本，还有一支笔。

　　书不是完全的教科书，有些类似于讲义的那种，但是包上了硬书皮，一看就是梅姨的手笔。一本代数，一本化学，一本西语，还有一本应该是从图书馆里借的，书本的侧边下角用透明胶贴着条形码，里面是深奥一点的物理机械知识。Tony翻开他的笔记本，第一页上工工整整写了自己的全名Peter Parker，第二页开始乱涂乱画——第二页Tony看见了一大堆杂乱无章的化学公式，和粘合反应物的反应情况，Tony读了一遍后看出来这是他那个粘度爆表的蛛丝的化学公式，还是最初版，后面还划掉了几行又一个新笔迹的修改。第三页是一个蛛网发射器的设计和物理公式详解，简单地画了发射器的图示，Tony在里面也看出了些新的东西——他给Peter布置过的新任务就是和蛛丝发射器的升级有关，在这个过程中Tony没帮过他一丁点，他仅仅给他提供了一个场地以及阅览Friday数据的权限，而Tony本人也还没来得及查阅他的最后成果——因为接下来的那段时间他们吵架了——但Tony从他的改进设计里发现了一些令他惊奇的东西：这小子竟然在原基础上直接加入了一些他战甲的机械原理，而这些元素是Tony改进了好几代战甲后才得出的结果。

　　“抱歉，我不记得了”是Tony日常中用得最多的一句话。事实上就他来讲这些他不记得的东西并不是他真的不记得，而是他认为这些东西没有占用他大脑空间的必要。这些记忆就像被制成AVI压缩为RAR存放在大脑深处的硬盘里，Tony从来没有刻意去回顾。而当他此刻手中捏着笔记本的薄纸，轻轻地揭过一页，这些片段就纷纷被牵扯带出，铺满了整个桌面。  
　　  
　　Peter以前最爱去的地方有三个：一房顶，二布鲁克林大桥对面的房顶，三Mr.Delamr的便利店。

　　下午两点四十五分是中城高中放学的时间，这意味着Peter有近乎于半天的时间能够花在他最爱的巡视街区和打击犯罪的活动上。Tony通常会在傍晚五点左右接到来自青少年的短信，一般都问晚上能否过来复仇者基地问他有什么想吃的可以顺便给他宅急送。Tony不是每天都会同意他过来，有时候他会让他回家多陪陪梅姨，或者给他布置一些高难度需要泡在图书馆书籍里才能解决的课外作业，以进入实验室为交换。如果当天Tony没有给他回短信，那么Peter会在晚上七点钟准时敲开基地的门；如果当天Peter没有发短信过来，那就意味着他下午的时候去参加了学术会的讨论或者其他社团的活动导致他没能进行日常巡逻，那么他会选择在晚上夜巡，然而这就是Tony的日常噩梦时间——因为Peter会一边挂着电话和Tony唠嗑一边打击罪犯，Tony能够清晰地听见那边的偷车贼吃痛的嘶气声和警车的呼啸声，还有Peter那一大串抖机灵的垃圾冷笑话，这比他技术卡关还要头痛。

　　如果他选择不接青少年的电话，那就更惨了——这意味着他的留言信箱要遭殃——你见过储存条爆红的硬盘吗？

　　他们呆一起的时间大多数交代在了实验室里，在新科技的发明上。实验室通常都很安静，沉浸在科学里的他们一般都不会互相打扰，他们都是各干各的，偶尔Tony会插手指点他一下，替他检查一下发明成果。有时候Tony在做一个东西的时候会让他过来搭把手，不过这种情况大多数在他的机械手又犯蠢的情况下，如果搭把手的情况多了，Tony也会让他稍微接手一下一些微小并不是那么重要的项目的设计。

　　在他的实验室里Peter亲自改进过五次战衣，两次关于蛛网发射器和蛛丝的升级，还有一些关于学校课程没有什么难度的设计。除了工作外，Peter还跟过Tony一起开会，以复联后备军的身份，但事实上他当时什么都没干，坐在会议室最后一排睡了一小时直到会议结束被Tony揪耳朵揪醒。

　　此外，有少数情况，偶尔一两次，Tony跟过小朋友一起出去夜巡。Peter说过他很喜欢和他一起行动，他说这样很有TEAM的感觉。但其实他仅是坐在房顶看星星，等着蜘蛛侠揍完罪犯荡回来，顺便给他带几个甜甜圈。不过这种情况很少，因为你懂的，钢铁侠不是那么适合随便出现在日常的大街上，不然肯定会引起轰动。

　　Peter亲手抓了秃鹫又拒绝加入复联的那个事件像是分水岭一样，把时间砍开，Tony重新审视自己之后才发现，在他的潜意识，Peter无形中已经和他站在同等的高度，他们之间先前存在的那个坎被轻轻松松地迈过。

　　Tony依旧清晰记得他和Peter的第一次见面的每一个细节，那天他开了一辆车库里最酷的跑车，准备了一大堆冠冕堂皇的和九月基金有关的资料，用来糊弄难搞的家长——当然最后也没有用上。一切就那么自然而然地发生，Tony先前还有些担心这个孩子没有他想象中那么聪明，然而事实他们比他意料之中还要默契。

　　他还记得当时在小朋友的的房间里，他问了他这样的一个问题：“是什么动力促使你每天从床上起来？”

　　小朋友看着手掌，欲言又止：“如果你有能力解决困难，而你不去做，那么坏事情发生了，责任在你。”

　　这句话直接让他当时立即敲定要把他带去柏林，而Peter后来的几个月里的一系列举动也成功证明了他写在笔记本上的这道公式“W/G的P次方→G的R次方”，with great power，comes great responsibility，他尝试去向Tony证明他拥有的能力，和他能够担起的责任。他做到了。

　　后来有次Peter开玩笑地跟他谈起那次坠机事件，说起他被压在断垣残骸之下差点丧命，Tony问他你当时怎么出来的，他笑着说，自己有超能力。“我只是想变得和你一样好。”他又提起了这句话。

　　Tony当时想也没想地顺口接了：“但我想你变得比我更好。”

　　“所以我做到了。”他说。

　　是的，他做到了，他和他这个年纪的高中生完全不同，他不吸烟，不喝酒，不谈恋爱，不喜欢party，课外活动能逃就逃，甚至还不爱吃薯条（是的没错他不喜欢吃薯条！Tony完全不懂为什么会有不喜欢吃薯条的小朋友），最大的乐趣就是惩治罪犯和科学实验。他在学校的成绩一直名列前茅，课后热衷见义勇为的英雄活动，偶尔还会打点散工补贴家用。他一直保持着他纽约好邻居的秘密身份，从来没有在公众面前摘下过他的面罩，默默无闻地为这座城市，扮演一个守护者的角色。

　　他会受伤，但很快就会看不出来。Tony记得稍微严重一些的那次是他被砍伤了腰侧，正好碰上那段时间他感冒了，说话瓮声瓮气地，免疫力带着自愈能力一同剧降。青少年反常地偷偷摸摸躲了他近乎一个星期，偷偷换纱布的时候都痛得龇牙咧嘴。

　　但是这些Peter都很好地瞒住了他，除了开玩笑地提起过那次压在废墟下，他再也没向他透露过任何关于他受伤的事情。他善于把这些不好的事情都变作笑料的边角，就像他在这本笔记本上，设计他最初那件“睡衣”采用红蓝色旁边写的注释——“这样就没人看得出来我在流血啦。”

　　Tony说过，只要再给Peter加以一点指导，他会成为复仇者联盟里出色的一员。他一直是这样认为的，直到现在，这个信念逐渐加深，从未改变过。

　　Tony把笔记翻到最后一页，忽然动作顿了顿。

　　他正坐在布鲁克林大桥对面的房顶，现在是傍晚时分六点三十，云边被向晚泼成玫红，鸽子成群飞过。大桥双向行驶着车，有货轮鸣着笛钻过桥底，船尾划出一行波纹。底下的街道三五个学生穿着校服结群走过，手上拿着冰棒，年轻人骑着自行车戴着鸭舌帽，耳朵里塞着播放着重金属音乐的耳机。对街有个老奶奶拄着拐杖慢慢地走着，臂弯里挂着一袋在街角水果店买的苹果。水果店里的老板娘点着数目，有快递员开车停在了她的门口，拿出她的快递让她签收。就在她签收的时候忽然不知道从哪里蹿出来了一个小孩摸走了她放在门口的两只苹果，追不上的老板娘只能跺脚大骂。偷了苹果的的小孩飞速钻入另一条街道里，但是拐角出来的时候冲猛了一下子撞到了一个路人的怀里，他手里的苹果骨碌骨碌滚到马路中间，被飞速而过的计程车车轮碾成残渣。被撞到的路人骂骂咧咧了两句，走过报亭的时候停下了脚步，买走了一份当天的《号角日报》。

　　Peter的笔记本最后一页用铅笔幼稚地画了两个脑袋，一个他的蛛网头，还有一个是Tony的钢铁头。

　　Tony知道他西语一直不怎么样，Peter曾经和他无数次吐槽过反人类的西语课。

　　而这本笔记的最后一页，Peter用西语写了一句话。

　　

　　“你不是一个人，我承诺过我会站在你这边，无论如何。”

　　  
　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　事实上，他们的处境远没有想象中的要好。  
　　  
　　现在政府快被群众逼到悬崖边上了，群众的不满情绪在煽动下几乎达到了顶峰，每日都有人组织举着横幅喇叭大字报上街游行抗议，到政府门口通宵静坐，政府出动武装部队镇压，武警还差点和群众起了冲突。  
　　  
　　死亡就像是一把横在心头的血淋淋的刀，没有人能逃得过。他们每日都处于一种担心受怕的惶恐当中，担心自己或者身边仅剩的亲人在哪个瞬间又突然遭遇消散，担心外星恶霸又卷土重来，担心失去一半国防武装力量的国家哪一天突然垮台，网路、现实到处都是躁动的声音，更有的地方已经发生了寻死、枪击等恶性事件。  
　　  
　　而现在立在复仇者和政府之间最大的障碍，是法案。  
　　  
　　“你迟到了。”Tony迈进罗斯办公室的时候，已经是晚上的七点钟。  
　　  
　　“处理事情多花了点时间。”他脱下西装外套，放在沙发扶手旁。  
　　  
　　“和你新招进联盟里的那个新人有关？”罗斯拿了一份文件，在他对面坐下，“他是谁？”  
　　  
　　Tony神色一凛，他说：“你不必知道这个。”  
　　  
　　“Well，”罗斯摊了摊手，“如果他是复仇者的一员的话，那么他应该签过法案。”  
　　  
　　“不，他没有签过。”Tony道，“抱歉，我们可不可以跳过这个话题？我不认为谈论这个还有什么意义。”  
　　  
　　“难道你不想他作为一个英雄的身份被悼念吗？英雄的名字不应该被遗忘。”罗斯循循善诱，“所有人都知道他是蜘蛛侠，但所有人都不知道蜘蛛侠是谁。他为纽约做了这么多，他拯救了世界，他值得所有人的尊敬。”  
　　  
　　“不，不。”Tony说，“我不会公开他的身份的。对于...蜘蛛侠来说，最大的敬仰不是把他的名字公开告知世人。我尊重他的决定。”  
　　  
　　“好吧。”罗斯把手里的文件递给他，“但是他肯定在这些名字里头。”  
　　  
　　“这是什么？”Tony接过来，一掀开文件，上面全是密密麻麻的人名。  
　　  
　　“这次事件失踪的名单。”罗斯回答，“仅是纽约州的，其他的还没有统计完全。”  
　　  
　　Tony翻了两页，感觉头晕目眩。白纸黑字都变成了血色，映得他眼底一片鲜红。他放下文件，忍住焦虑上来的痉挛，开口道：“这里一共多少人？”  
　　  
　　罗斯的声音也变得沉重：“正好四百二十五万。”  
　　  
　　“Tony，我们不能这样白白耗下去，你也看见了。”罗斯站起来，在办公室内走了两圈，“这个国家，这个世界正在坠亡。”  
　　  
　　“政治、经济、国防军事力量，社会动荡不安。”他打开墙壁上的电视，正巧在播报着新闻，“州政府每天都能接到下面递上来的将近一千多份上诉，总统困在白宫里行动无法自由，外面全是暴动的人民群众，整个社会，工业、企业、邦交国、敌对国、全部都在谴责我们。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”Tony说。  
　　  
　　“做点什么！”  
　　  
　　“你以为我从重症病房出来后的这几个星期是在干什么？”Tony因为他这句话被先前那份文件勾起未能压下去的焦虑瞬间炸了，“国务院法院安全事务委员会全在传召我，一个星期我能开三十个会议，有人记得我的左腹刚被一把长三十公分的利器刺穿过吗？不，没有人，你们只想把责任全都推我，又或者我们，包括那些已经牺牲的超级英雄身上。难道我没有失去至亲的朋友吗？难道我就不担心灭霸会卷土重来吗？我研究钢铁战甲，提升我的技术，因为灭霸在我脑海里已经存在并警示我长达六年了，直到现在他还在我的脑海里。罗斯，告诉我，你们到底还想从我的身上得到什么？”  
　　  
　　罗斯看着他：“我们需要你的科技。”  
　　  
　　“你的武器。”  
　　  
　　犹如一桶冰水从头顶浇灌，Tony躁动的神经忽然平静了下来，他神色凝重：“史塔克工业不生产武器很久了。”  
　　  
　　“我们需要它。国家现在需要它。”罗斯撑在茶几上，看着他棕色的眼睛，“国防力量削弱了一大半，现在边线已经没人了，如果我们再不武装自己，万一别人的国家趁虚而入，我们毫无还手之力。”  
　　  
　　Tony冷笑道：“没有国家会在这种情况下还去打别的国家的主意。更何况我早已承诺过不会再生产武器，为了不让它们落到非法之徒的手里。”  
　　  
　　“绝无可能？”  
　　  
　　“就算你逮捕我，也绝无可能。”  
　　  
　　“All right.”他们谈崩了，Tony已经看见罗斯的脸色黑如碳。他在强烈地隐忍自己的怒气，在办公室内踱步了两圈，又走到饮水机旁咕噜咕噜灌了两杯凉水。  
　　  
　　Tony从口袋里摸出他的手机，一摇晃，虚拟显示屏投放在空中。  
　　  
　　“虽然史塔克工业不能给你们提供武器，但我有一个东西可以给你看看。”Tony翘着二郎腿，食指在虚拟投影上调出一堆设计图照片，“这项科技叫二元倒回改造架构，简称B.A.R.F，这是一种成本非常高的治疗方法，它可以强行迫使海马体清除创伤记忆，让人们抚平悲伤。但是它无法改变过去的事实，只能做到让人们不再沉溺过去的哀痛。”  
　　  
　　“现在这个项目在史塔克工业开发已经全部完成，马上可以大量投入生产。”  
　　  
　　“我知道你在这次的事故里失去了女儿，罗斯。”  
　　  
　　罗斯整个人猛地一震：“你是怎么......”  
　　  
　　“嘘。”Tony打断了他，“我想说的是，我们从来就没有放弃过。我并不认为这样就是结局，世界、事实，一切还存在着转机。死亡不是结局，也不是终点。”  
　　  
　　“我们已经开始做准备，这场战争，我们准备扭转，赢下。”  
　　  
　　罗斯沉默了晌久，哑声开口：“你有条件，对吧？”  
　　  
　　“没错。”Tony点点头，“我需要一个队伍。”  
　　  
　　罗斯突然扭过头问：“你昨天你去见了Steve？”  
　　  
　　Tony没想到他突然这样问，顿了顿，然后才回答：“是。”  
　　  
　　“他决定要签法案了吗？”  
　　  
　　Tony笑了一声，但罗斯听不出他是什么意思：“他们不会签法案的。”  
　　  
　　“现在国家已经走到这样的地步，更不允许你们胡来。”罗斯郑重地凝视他，“告诉我，你还是支持着法案吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然。”Tony说，“加以控制和管束永不会出错，我们以前任性造成过的后果，我已经承受过了。但是，现在不一样，现在是特殊时期。”  
　　  
　　“告诉我你的真实想法。”  
　　  
　　“我可以接下神盾局这个烂摊子。B.A.R.F免费给你们，面向所有群众都可以免费。”Tony扶了扶袖口的纽扣，正襟危坐，“法案由我来签，他们的管束由我来定。”

　　

　　

　　  
　　  
　　Tony回到复仇者基地的时候已经是深夜一点，他刚推开基地的门，Friday的声音立即响起：“Boss，四个小时前，你有一通来自May Parker的未接来电，她给你留了一通语音。”  
　　  
　　“播放。”  
　　  
　　“Stark，有人告诉我你捡到了Peter的遗物，请你把它们交还给我。”  
　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　第五天的纽约，凌晨时分下起了雨。  
　　  
　　雨刚开始下时他还在伏案工作，听见几滴水声打在树叶上，紧接着渐渐地大了起来，铺天盖地笼罩了整个世界。  
　　  
　　中间他趴在工作台上小憩了一会儿，被噩梦惊醒时，雨还没有停。  
　　  
　　早上八点整，他走出复仇者联盟基地。一夜的雨洗走了战后纽约混浊的空气，路边的水坑散发着新鲜的气息。阳光藏在云层后面，东南边吹来温凉的微风，工人正在搭建施工，上班族手里挽着包夹着报纸，出租车司机正被堵在红绿灯。  
　　  
　　Tony慢慢地走过了纽约早晨的街头，这场雨来得正好，是战后几周来的第一场雨，把纽约城市从头到尾刷新了一遍，疮痍都被冲进了下水道。带着安全帽的工人把石块吊起，把残破修复成原有的模样，将这座城市遭受过的破坏掩盖在崭新的面目后。  
　　  
　　他们所失去过的，一切都将不复存在。  
　　  
　　Tony慢慢地走上那道在他记忆里已经变得熟悉的楼梯，楼道里空荡荡，昔日的孩子喧闹、电话铃声、邻居寒暄，通通消失不见，剩下冰冷的、紧紧闭合的一道道家门。Tony把雨伞放在门旁，又再一次叩响了门板。  
　　  
　　第三次，一模一样的场景，他站在这道门外，等待着房内踢踏脚步声响起。第一次是愉悦欢快和热情，第二次是焦灼煎熬和悲痛，第三次呢？还会重现上一次的场景吗？  
　　  
　　他面对着紧闭的门板，又再一次感受到了沉重的感觉：手脚发僵，喉咙扼锁，舌尖苦涩，心脏负重又疼痛。他知道自己的焦虑症又再一次悄然而至了，并没有给他打招呼，正在攀附侵蚀他的身体。事实上他大可不必自己亲自来，梅姨并不待见他，她根本就不想再见到他，仿佛他是什么牛鬼蛇神。Tony很明白这种感觉，她唯一的侄子走的时候她不在身边，他明白这种空荡落差感，就是昨天明明还弹着钢琴和你亲吻的人，今天一回头，身后空无一人，再也没有声音，再也没有拥抱，再也没有温度。他的出现只会给她增加无尽折磨痛苦的思念。  
　　  
　　他年轻的时候为了摆脱这种纠缠的思念，把父母亲的遗物封锁在了旧房子里面，而他搬出了那里，把自己埋浸在酒池肉林。他很少再回去看过，或许大门的锁已经锈死落灰，他并不知道，而这个世界上还有一个人知道那间房子的地址，但他现在也变得不再知道——生前他是白发老爷爷管家，后来是人工智能管家Jarvis，再后来变成Vision，现在只是一具败死的躯体。  
　　  
　　他曾经有想过将来会把他的一切完完全全地说给另外一个人听，他的故事，他的第二个人生，从十年前开始，他的跌宕，别人的献祭换来的第二次生命，她，又或者是他，能够明白他生命中植根的这种痛苦，来自于无法预测却一直警示的未来，来自于二十多年前的突然失去，来自于十年前差点停止跳动的心脏，来自于失眠和噩梦的无数个夜晚，来自于他拥有的力量和他要承担的重任。他百般复杂的痛苦和无罪的判定让他如同分裂成两半那样煎熬，而这种煎熬和痛苦也将会持续他剩下的人生。但他自大，疑心病重，爱过人，却无法完全信任人，即使面对的那个人是Pepper，他也从来没有讲出过口。她并不适合，他想，即使他们差点就走进了婚姻的殿堂，但是她并不是那个适合倾听的人，她没有过可以引起共鸣的经历，或许听了他的故事她会拥抱他，但是表皮的温度无法传达到心里，他需要的那个对象是会在听完他的故事后说“我明白”“我非常理解”“我感同身受”。  
　　  
　　但是这个世界上不会再有第二个Tony Stark。  
　　  
　　Tony仿佛等待了一个世纪，脚步声迟迟没有响起，他盯着门板的目光凝聚又分散。他想，除非他能把她的侄子带回来，不然她这辈子都不想再见到他。放下书包走吧，他对自己说，他已经把Peter交到了这里，他可以离开了。  
　　  
　　就在他卸下肩上的书包，准备后退转身的时候，门突然开了。  
　　  
　　“Stark。”梅姨站在门口说。

　　

　　

　　  
　　三分钟前，Tony并没有想到自己能够再次坐在Parker家的沙发上，梅姨甚至还给他倒了杯水。  
　　  
　　“我感到很抱歉。”她突然开口，“上次我太粗鲁了，请原谅我的冲动。”  
　　  
　　Tony抓着杯子的手抖了抖，他决定把杯子放下，听着她继续说：“你知道，Peter对于我来说很重要，我没有孩子，Peter就相当于我的亲生孩子。他从小就没了父母，关于他父母的事情，我从来没有告诉过他。他的父母在他五岁的时候就把他留在了这里，我和本一直陪着他成长。两年前本突然离开了我们，他很自责，很痛苦，我看得出来。但那段时间我太过于沉浸在自己的痛苦里，很多地方忽略了他，而他从那时起开始有了改变，早出晚归，经常呆在外面，不接电话，搞失踪，还带回来一身的伤。我不知道在他身上发生了什么，他从没告诉过我，我先前一直以为他学坏了，但我没有办法管他，在我们家里本才是那个负责讲道理的人。后来我才知道原来他一直在当街头英雄。”  
　　  
　　“一直以来我的冲动一直在坏事，我不认同他当蜘蛛侠，一由于他太小，二由于太危险。他做这些事情很多时候都在拼自己的命，这让我很难不担心他。但是他向我坦白了关于本死亡的全部真相：他有了能力，却没有阻止那个罪犯，导致了悲剧的发生。他说他做的这一切都是为了不再让悲剧发生第二次，而我明白，他只是为了减轻自己内心的负罪感，对我，对本的负罪感。”  
　　  
　　“我还有什么理由去阻止他吗？”  
　　  
　　“而我把这一切都告诉你，”她深深地缓了口气，“你不必感到自责。”  
　　  
　　“我昨天看了新闻报道，虽然还不是很清楚到底发生了什么事，但是我知道，我错怪了你，责任并不在你。”她偷偷抹了下眼泪，又继续说，“你没办法改变这个，我知道，只能说这个世界对他来讲是不幸的，并没有把好运分到给他。他的死亡是肆虐者的责任，而不能归咎于任何一个拼尽全力拯救地球的英雄身上，你们都尽力了。”  
　　  
　　“不，”他脑内的神经在发痛，“我很抱歉。”  
　　  
　　“本以前告诉我：无论发生了什么，都要去学会接受生活。死亡对于我来说很痛苦，但是我不能让自己一直陷入在痛苦里。对于Peter的死，我应该感到很遗憾，因为他没有能为这个世界做到更多，而他并不希望我感到很痛苦：这是他一直想为这个世界付出的。同样的他也不想让你感到痛苦，让你自责。”  
　　  
　　“不，我也有一份的责任。”Tony感觉到痛苦在他的喉间横冲直撞，“我没有尽力，我本来可以做到阻止这一切的发生，但是......”  
　　  
　　“我了解他。Stark，他很爱你。”  
　　  
　　说完这句话，梅姨像是丧失了所有力气，整个人都陷入了沙发里。  
　　  
　　Tony怔住了。他几乎要跳起来，她是如此精明，如此敏锐，孩子的一切都被她看在眼中，掌握在手里，几乎让他感到恐惧。这种几乎形成的恐惧让他感觉如同四周都在倾塌，沉重转移到了头脑而脚掌虚绵无力，有一种像是灵魂从皮肉中剥离的感觉。  
　　  
　　“很早之前我就察觉到了这个事情，在你第一次来过我们家之后，他开始改变，习惯地在口头边提起你：餐桌上，学校里，和同学通话中，可能连他自己都没有察觉到，你的出现占据了他的生活。我没有阻止他，因为我很快又看出来他是一厢情愿地单恋——经常性地垂头丧气，我想可能是在你那边受了挫。我想我的想法可能和你一样：我们都完全没有把这当成一回事。但是他是在很认真地喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　“他走了之后，我帮他整理过房间。他的房间通常都很乱，便利贴粘了大半个墙壁。他的书柜里竟然还有本你的签名，而他在后面画了很搞笑的漫画——钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠在打架，然后他们一起又去打了怪兽，原谅他的画技并不是很好，我没看出来那是个什么人，最后他们一起去吃了东西，钢铁侠给了蜘蛛侠一个拥抱，夸他是一个很棒的复仇者。我想这或许是他一直期待的场景，你的出现给他的生活带来了快乐，或许在一定程度上冲淡了本给他带来的伤痛，他沉浸在此，向往着成为像你，像美国队长，你们这些英雄一样。我很高兴，他能感受到快乐。”  
　　  
　　“Stark，你爱他吗？”  
　　  
　　我爱他吗？Tony同时也在心里问自己。什么是爱？他爱过很多人，在他过去了这么多年里，没有可能没爱过人，或许有些只是欣赏，而他和她们发生了关系。但这是爱吗？不，不是。他并没有那种在胸口汹涌的冲动，那Pepper呢？不可否认，他爱过，但他没办法做到完全信任她，没办法和她分享他的过去。那他爱Peter吗？他的感情让他感觉到了慌张，他的离开让他感觉到痛苦，对这段没有回应的感情感觉到痛苦，这种痛苦差点要夺取他的呼吸，让他周而复始陷死在噩梦里，Peter还留存在这个世间的每一处信息都在加剧他这种痛苦——这会是爱吗？他比以往爱过的任何一个人都要爱他吗？他值得信任吗？他能向他倾诉他过往的一切吗？他会对他说出“我感同身受”吗？  
　　  
　　“我不能......”他尝试着开口。  
　　  
　　“你爱他吗？”梅姨打断他，又问了一遍。  
　　  
　　他现意识还是认为这个问题他无法回答，这种无法回答的痛苦在他的胸口起伏波动，不让他出声。但他真的没法回答吗？他在内心深处问自己，如果这是爱的话，他会向他坦白一切吗？如果Peter没有离开，他还会感觉到痛苦吗？他还会遗憾，还会惋惜吗？这种痛苦还会如此尖锐，又或者会演变成另外一种痛苦吗？  
　　  
　　一种冲动刺激了他，他想站起来，到外面去。他在梅姨的注视下，感觉自己被一股力量，一股莫名的冲动促使着，在他的心脏里疼痛，在他的喉间翻腾。“Mr.Stark。”“Tony？”他脑内一闪而过他的声音，他的日常短信，他的最后留言，他的笔记本，那两个亲密地挨在一起的脑袋，还有他那句致命的“你不是一个人，我承诺过我会站在你这边，无论如何”。  
　　  
　　他不受控制了，他不由自主了，他感觉自己的舌头卷起，上颚打开，声带震动，一同带走的还有他的茫然。  
　　  
　　“我爱他。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”她擦了擦眼边的泪，“Peter的房间没有锁，如果你想，进去坐坐吧。”  
　　  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　他关上门，上了锁，扶着墙，把那块核桃红枣面包吐在了垃圾桶里。  
　　  
　　这是他第一次走进这个房间时的情景。  
　　  
　　如今单人床换成了上下床，书桌换了个对角位，房间被收拾过但依旧能看出梅姨所说的乱——墙壁上全是黄色的便利贴和照片，书有一些放在了书柜还有一些还在桌面上堆着，还有一些化学仪器和棕色瓶子的溶液。Tony稍稍翻开他的衣柜，果不其然看见那套简陋搞笑的自制版“睡衣”心虚地藏在衣服堆后面，还有那对1.0版本的蛛网发射器。  
　　  
　　什么都在，什么都还在，但唯独少了个主人。  
　　  
　　Tony还记得那张床的位置，记得护目镜的暗度，记得他当时欲言又止的表情，记得他鼻翼旁边青春又靓丽的痘痘，他所有都记得，一切的细节，随着他重新踏入这个房间之后从脑海深处蜂拥而至，如同因子扩散到空气当中，让他的鼻腔闻见了熟悉的味道，仿佛一切都还能重来一遍：Peter接住他扔过去的蛛网溶液，把他的手黏在门把上。  
　　  
　　墙壁凌乱而斑驳，便利贴和相片歪歪扭扭地贴在一起，最开始的照片里的他好小，两个面生的成年人抱着他，Tony在他的档案上见过这张照片，是Peter的的亲生父母；再长大一点的Peter由梅和本牵着，他和本在打雪仗，把雪人堆得乱七八糟像个魔鬼，这张照片下面贴着张便利贴，写着“两个捣蛋鬼！”，一看便知是梅姨的口吻；紧接着是一张报纸占据了大半个视野，发行日期在两年前，标题是“抢劫犯枪杀路人，已被警方缉拿归案”，下面同样也有一张便利贴，写着“I will grow up.”。接下来是一些快乐的色调：他和他高中学校里的朋友们，社团活动，参加比赛，捧着奖杯，可惜的是领奖那张照片里面没有他。  
　　  
　　Tony一眼掠过去，被贴在后面的一张照片吸引了目光：照片上只有梅姨牵着一个小孩，然而那个小孩他看不见脸，因为他戴着一个钢铁侠的头盔。  
　　  
　　拍照的人似乎是本帕克，背景漆黑却有灯光，而仅在视野左右下角出现的楼梯台阶却有些眼熟，仿佛他什么时候也曾经去到过——此时Tony依旧还没有意识到这张照片意味着什么，而等他找到了梅姨所说的那本签名，他在签名那页的背后看见写下的两行字：“他救了我。”  
　　  
　　上面这一句笔迹稚嫩，下面一行字迹较新，书写也比较流畅：“我想成为和他一样的人。现在我可以做到了。”  
　　  
　　他的手开始发抖。  
　　  
　　九年前的Stark工业展，人群疯狂逃窜，那些失控的机器人像群苍蝇对他穷追不舍，他被它们折腾得焦头烂额，忙于躲避那些不长眼的导弹。他真的救过他吗？他在心底问自己，也似乎在问他。他根本不记得了，他甚至忘记了在那个工业展上他准备了什么宣讲词，和那个工业展到底展出什么内容，他仅记得满天乱飞的失控机器人，记得惶恐的人群，记得在工业展之前的那一段时间的状态他像等待着死亡宣告的颁发，而对自己顺手救了一个在九年后在自己人生产生翻天覆地影响的人这件事毫无印象。他说的是真的吗？他真的救过他吗？Tony感觉自己的手臂紧绷，有一种神奇的、不能言喻的感觉在他的胸口冉起，像是一场无形的雨覆住他的后脑和颈脖，让他感觉自己的颈椎被定格，骨头僵硬，心跳带着呼吸一并起伏。这绝对是一场命运开的玩笑，Tony一直都不认为他是Peter憧憬的唯一，显然这孩子有时候更喜欢美国队长，觉得联盟里每一个超英的超级无敌酷。他懂得察言观色，并没有在他面前提起过一次这件事情，但Tony知道他曾经偷偷向幻视去讨要过美国队长的签名。Tony明白他走上英雄的这条道路他叔叔的死亡起了决定性作用，但他同时也没有想到自己在他的人生选择上也参与了一份子，他当时在天台上告诉他“我想变得和你一样好”这句话原来不是顺口说说而已。他才明白这对他说的这句话的意思，并不是说他要像他干那些荒唐事，也不是要模仿他的行为，他只是想像他救过他一样，去救别人。他的无心之举在他的生命里起了意想不到的特殊作用，这种作用和本叔叔的作用交织一起，才形成了独一无二的他。  
　　  
　　他在抽屉里找到了那个头盔，被装在盒子里，面上连灰尘都没有。Tony怀着一种不知如何形容的心情把头盔捧在手中，放在膝盖上。他坐在床边，指尖在流汗，窗外透进的阳光从金变橙，屋外铁路行驶过的声音，一次又一次。  
　　  
　　他在Peter的屋内呆了几个小时，直到被从脊椎尾处升起的一阵激灵给惊醒。  
　　  
　　“我想带走这个。”  
　　  
　　最后他走出房间，手里拿着那个头盔，说。  
　　  
　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　有一种痛苦，你可以察觉到它植根在的喉咙里，顺着你的气管，和进出的空气，你感觉自己的肺脏都被这种痛苦的细胞给侵蚀了，它们悄悄藏匿，隐于无形，但又会让你感觉索命之绳勒在喉间，痛不欲生。  
　　  
　　五年后。  
　　  
　　“我们还要再等多久？”这是罗斯第三十五次问出这句话。  
　　  
　　“你是个骗子。”他冷笑道，“这步棋你下得可真是好。Tony Stark，你当初为了保那群逃犯，真是伟大，又花钱处理，还想了多重合约办法替别人担责。而我们获得了什么呢？看着你的公司起死回生，蒸蒸日上，被你一次又一次无法回答得上的虚假借口敷衍搪塞。你的队友们，呵，现在应该说是下属们，像他们以前从未成为过通缉逃犯那样，肆无忌惮，为所欲为。五年了，战争早就结束了，你总说危险会来，但谁知道你究竟是在骗人，还是连你自己都在骗自己呢？”  
　　  
　　Tony冷冷道：“五年前我承诺给公众提供免费的治愈创伤医疗服务，随后B.A.R.F迅速投入市场，下放到Stark集团名下的所有医疗机构，迄今为止已有百分之九十人们接受了创伤治疗，百分之八十九的人成功治愈，在这五年期间Stark集团从未从中获取过一分的利息。”  
　　  
　　“你家年度财务报表数据增长率高达百分之二十也是事实。”  
　　  
　　“我承诺过的我都做到了。”  
　　  
　　“一箭三雕嘛。”罗斯说，“Tony Srark，你本质就是个逐利自私的商人，你那些大义凛然的借口，你所做的一切其实都是为了你自己，你所做的这些交易这些决定的目的都是使你利益最大化，别人的生死和你又有什么关系呢？嘴上说得冠冕堂皇，其实你从不做亏本交易。救活公司，保下队友，毁掉法案，夺取权力，挽回公众形象，还要我帮你再数数你得到了多少好处吗？”  
　　  
　　死家伙，说得好像当初求他接神盾烂摊子的人不是他一样。Tony翻了个白眼，手伸向通话切断键：“那没什么好说的了。”  
　　  
　　“过几天我会向法院提起诉讼，”罗斯狠狠瞪他。“你就等着吧。”  
　　  
　　结束这场糟心的对话后，Tony揉了揉眉心。  
　　  
　　罗斯对他的态度一直在随着政局在变化，这些年他都看在眼里。这五年里他一直和国会那边僵持着，为准备争取更多的时间，一方面也的确是因为消息的来源毫无进展。在这五年里他曾多次尝试用星云留下的通讯与她进行联系，也曾多次向外空发射信号，但依旧毫无回应。耗费的时间一点一点地把政府那边的耐心消磨殆尽，接下来面临的情况只会越来越棘手。  
　　  
　　重新建立起法案，再次挑起内战，估计是罗斯接下来的部署。多亏这几年在他的控制之下，他的新复仇者联盟并没有再发生过像当年索科维亚那样的惨烈后果，不然国会还有得借题发挥。  
　　  
　　只是这个绊子罗斯是必给他下定了，估计还要借这个事情把他从神盾这个位置上拉下来，而麻烦只会越来越多，如果他们的计划还是不能推进到下一步阶段的话，他必须采取别的措施来应对接下来的场面了。  
　　  
　　Tony刚准备拿起文件看的时候，Friday忽然开口提醒他：“Boss，今天是特殊日历。”

　　

　　  
　　  
　　外面的雨下得很大。  
　　  
　　乌云在翻滚，天空阴云中不时划过闪电，雨水打在车前挡风玻璃，打在深黑色雨伞，打在青翠树叶上。  
　　  
　　雨珠顺着灰色的墓碑滑落，模糊了黑白照片，模糊了名字和年份。每次这种痛苦的日子都要下雨，似乎雨才是这些天的主演似的，晴空日朗并不适合出席这样的场景。车前挡风玻璃的雨刮一直在用最快速率刮着雨水，发动机运作着，感受着空调风口吹出的凉气。  
　　  
　　一名黑衣妇人撑着伞，远远地横过他面前的这段路。雨水溅湿了她右边半袖，她踩过草地的鞋后跟沾上了湿泥，滂沱大雨，夹带着不讲情面的风，她脆弱的手腕几乎要抓不住她的伞。  
　　  
　　Tony坐在驾驶位上，车内一片死静。他就这样安静地看着她走出墓园门口，招来一辆出租车，打开车门收伞坐进去时雨连车座都打湿了一边缘。随后他转头看向他的左侧车窗，在雨水横淋的玻璃上，目光锁定在其中一块石碑上。  
　　  
　　他扶着方向盘的手指收紧又舒展，他又感受到了那股风带来的窒息的痛苦，沉重的雨沉重地压制并打击着他。他的后座有一束新鲜的百合，五十分钟前他刚亲自去花店取出，但此时他并没有要打开车门的意愿。他知道那块墓碑上有张笑脸，有他最熟悉的名字，有他刻在碑铭上的年龄，但墓下面什么都没有。  
　　  
　　这墓园是他极不愿意来的。当年May执意要给Peter立墓时其实他是竭力反对的，但在这件事上他并没有反对的立场。他一直都认定Peter，还有他其余的同伴们并没有就此简单地死亡，他在更要早一些前就规划了一个秘密的计划，但他并不能将此告诉May说你的侄子会回来的。而现在他更庆幸当年自己没有把这说出口，事实的确如罗斯所说，这听起来更像一张空头支票，而这会让May在这五年里一直陷入在焦虑绝望等待的痛苦里。  
　　  
　　前些年他都没有踏入过一次这里。虽然他知道墓园的地址，知道那块碑的详细位置，甚至碑上的年份还是他的字体，但是他一次都没有到过他的“墓前”。而今年他却远远地待在车里，看着May给Peter擦了照片，扶着他的碑说了些悄悄话，最后轻轻地吻了吻他的脸。她也接受了B.A.R.F治疗，慢慢地走出了乌云和雨，Tony一直注视着她，看她和号角日报老板詹姆斯的父亲杰伊成为了恋人，看她渐渐脸上重新拥有回笑容和喜悦，看她走出给她带来痛苦的旧生活，看她有时候还会翻回看Ben和Peter照片，眼神温柔又怀念。  
　　  
　　“你去了那里？”  
　　  
　　车内突然响起Pepper的声音。  
　　  
　　“嗯。”Tony轻轻地应了一声。  
　　  
　　Pepper叹了一声，雨声清晰地传入耳中，她又接问了一句：“她走了吗？”  
　　  
　　“刚离开。”  
　　  
　　“雨好大。”她声音小了些，似乎去看了眼窗户，在自言自语。  
　　  
　　“Happy载她走的。”Tony说，“我也该回去了。”  
　　  
　　“花呢？我知道你带了花，既然都来了，把花放过去吧。”  
　　  
　　Tony往后座扫了一眼，道：“......算了。”  
　　  
　　他真的发动汽车了，车轮在泥泞路上碾出两道痕迹。他在往乌云的边界行驶，雨水都被他抛在身后。这时Friday突然冒出一声通知，让他差点在高速路上一脚踩下急刹车：“Boos，天剑局那边来消息，说......”  
　　  
　　Tony整个人紧绷得差点弹起，他径直打断Friday的话：“告诉他们我马上过去！”  
　　  
　　“我去开会了。”Pepper忽然又出声了，带着一句叹息，“我还是认为，五年前你也应该接受B.A.R.F治疗才对。”  
　　  
　　Tony踩油门的脚顿了顿，他说：“这对May来说是正确抉择，但是对于我来说并不是。”  
　　  
　　“记住它更好。”  
　　


	10. Chapter 10

我醒来的时候，听到了本叔叔在卧室里的洗漱声。

他正在穿衣服，今天穿的是那间黑红相间的格子衣，我听到他一共扣了七颗扣子。今天早晨他用了好长时间刮脸，可能是因为胡茬太短，用了好几年的老电动剃须刀的声音实在太吵了，我翻了个身，头躲进被子里，下决定要给他买个新的。

其实并不怪他，也不是我家的房子隔音太差，而是我的耳朵变得太灵敏。Ben卧室里的厕所离我隔了三堵墙再加一个不大不小的客厅，以前May掀掉我的被子在我耳边怒吼都没能打断我在做航天科学家点燃发射火箭的梦，现在Ben躲在衣柜里穿袜子的声响都能轻易触醒我脑袋里沉睡的蜘蛛。

我，Peter Parker，还有三个月生日十七岁，中城高中高四学生，距离这学期结束期末考还有五天时间。

一年前我被一只蜘蛛咬伤了手背，长高了十二厘米，800度近视眼视力恢复5.1，力量增强500倍，本叔叔的老电动剃须刀替代梅姨的怒吼成为我的起床铃。

他开始煎蛋了，我在想，等他面包烤到一半的时候，就会进来学梅姨以前那样掀掉我的被子。然后等我慢吞吞从被窝里坐起来时，便会听到“叮”一声，烤好的面包从面包机里弹起来。

其实他根本不用这样，我早就醒了，就是不愿意从被窝里探出脑袋接触残忍的现实，仿佛闭着眼，把我从被子里抖出来的还会是May温声细语的强硬威胁。

“Peter，再不起床你就要迟到了。”May说。

“Peter，再不起床你就要迟到了。”Ben说，“路上会很堵车。”

我闭着眼摸过被丢到旁边的被子：“我想再要多两分钟。”

本叔叔又揪起我怀里的宝物：“Pete，你已经长大了，不能再抱着大象先生了。”

“我需要大象先生。”我立马坐起来，眼睛还没完全睁开，“抱歉，我可能还需要几分钟清醒时间。”

本叔又说：“今天天气不错，可以把大象先生丢到洗衣机里让他做个全身清洁。”

我立马冲进浴室，火速刷完牙洗脸梳头，又嗒嗒嗒回到本叔面前，一脸严肃：“大象先生的清洗交给我就可以了。”

大象先生是我的朋友，我在五岁那年已经认识它。别人都说小朋友的记忆力很差，小时候的事根本不会记住多少。而我可能恰恰正是那个怪胎。那天从我的床上睁开眼，所有幼时的片段如同雪花般涌入我的脑中，每一个细节清晰镌刻在我的骨子里：我仍能记起五岁那晚的滂沱大雨，黑夜闪电似乎要吞噬掉整个纽约；我仍能记起母亲残忍放开我稚嫩手心的温度，她挂在下颌的那颗泪，我很清明地看见它掉进了门槛的缝隙里；我仍能记起梅姨为了哄好嚎啕大哭的我，从楼上拿下来塞进我怀里的大象先生——从我抱起它那刻，他就是我永远的朋友。

那天早晨七点钟，我第一次听见了本叔糟糕聒噪的老式剃须刀，在这一片记忆里涩红了眼。我翻身下床，从衣柜里翻找出了被梅姨藏起来的大象先生。

她以前这样对我说：“你已经成长了，不再需要大象先生了。”

可我知道我从未成长，十年后我依旧像五岁那年哭嚎。

我把脸埋进大象先生的绒毛里，仿佛上面还有我贪恋的梅姨温暖的味道。

 

Ben做的早餐很简单，一个煎蛋，两片面包，还有一碗泡玉米片。这是已是他能做到的极限，不得不承认的是，帕克一家在料理上都不存在天赋。

我们在早间新闻里进行我们的早餐。

“......蜘蛛侠已经连续一周没有出现在纽约大街上，据警方不完全统计，在这过去的一周里，皇后区的犯罪率整整提高了百分之四十。”

我勺玉米片的动作顿了顿，余光瞅见本叔放下了手中的叉子。

我们在女播报员激昂的声音中沉默了片刻。

然后我听见他似乎叹了口气：“Pete，最近出什么事了？”

我假装听不懂：“什么？”

“英雄活动。”他说道，“你很久没有晚上出去了。”

我感受到有一股温热的哽塞从喉咙登上我的鼻腔，勉强微笑：“…我快期末考了。”

声音出来我才知道变形得过分，仿佛触碰这些东西我一下子无法完好地控制住自己了，我赶紧清了清嗓子：“我是说，我在忙着看书，时间都用在图书馆里了。”

往常这种时候，如果对面坐着的人是梅姨，她肯定会露出一个“原来是这样”的欣慰笑容。但是眼下我面对的是比我自己更了解我的本叔叔，我这个理由连我自己都没有骗住，他深深地凝望我，温厚的掌心搭上我的肩膀：“Pete，你知道我一如既往地支持着你。”

我张了张口，半晌，才找回自己的声音：“...我知道。”

我感受到一股无力感袭来。他太了解我，他什么都知道。孩子长大的证明就是他学会了撒谎，当我第一次在他面前结结巴巴编着谎话，他用那熟悉的、温柔的目光洞悉了真相，多年如一。那晚，我跪倒在他脚边的月光，灵魂因忏悔而疼痛，我摘下我坦白的面罩，在他的脸上读到了浓浓的失望。

“我难过的是你不相信我。”他说。

他蹲下来抱住我，我已走投无路，抓着我仅剩的“大象先生”，贴在他陈旧的格子衫衣领，上面有浓烈的机油味道。父亲是我当时唯一能想到的词语，我想象过的骑在男人结实的肩膀、被举过头顶俯望世界、温厚手掌抚爱我的后脑，不容置疑的力量抵在我后背推搡我前进，这都是他带给我的。

他为我戴上面罩：“去吧，Peter。不要害怕。”

“.…..”我闭了闭眼，深呼吸一口气。

事实上我很想坦白。我做了个噩梦。

一切都完了。

我梦见了May。她刚离开我们那一段时间，她频繁地出现过我的梦里。生活让我们一再而三地措手不及，有很一段时间我卧室里的床铺仅作为我伤后休憩的场地，漫漫长夜熬过疼痛与失眠，后来我又能重新潜入睡梦，才惊觉好久没见她了。印象里的她还停留在去年，身上的衣服还是我最后一次见她的那件，黑白条纹。我在她面前站定，本来很想高兴跟她打招呼，但又瞬间疑惑——她像梅姨，但又不像她。

她嘴里在叨念着话，好像旁边有个人影，她在跟别人对话，我听不清，也没有看见对方的脸。她蜷缩在沙发靠背，肩膀低垮，阴郁结满在她深深凹陷的眼眶。我混混沌沌，模模糊糊，飘飘然然，知道自己仅是在做梦，命令自己快点醒来——我不清楚在我的梦里我是否透明，但我感觉到我滚烫的泪滴在我的手背。

我最终没有触碰到她。我蹲下来，想抚摸她脆弱的手背，可身后总有一种莫名的磁力，强硬地将我们撕开。旁边的人似乎忽然说了句什么，我的婶婶倏地抬头，她绝望又尖锐的怒意扔向对方，我蹲在她的正前方，被她赤红的眼睛刺得遍体鳞伤。

我又如我五岁十五岁那年止不住地身体滚烫又颤抖地大哭，我知道她看不见我，可我就想让她看见我。

就像我想让爸妈的车留下那样。

后来我还陆陆续续梦到些别的东西：比如什么闪耀的东西在宇宙中心爆炸，比如一个紫色丑陋脑袋手上戴着彩虹，又比如看见了金红的火光，黑色的弓箭，红色的星星，绿色的愤怒……有卫星崩坠、雷鸣电闪，又有碧蝶炸裂，光怪陆离的片段飞速从我的梦里溜过，我应接不暇，措手不及，眼花缭乱，睁眼后，竟是一个都没有记住。

我像是坐了一夜的过山车，眼眶酸涩滚烫，头痛欲裂，伏在床头止不住地干呕。

可这些我都不能说，即便我知道本叔叔已经看穿我在撒谎，可我还是得硬着头皮把谎给继续编下去。我在心底不断告诫自己，直视他的目光努力坚定澄澈，仿佛我的借口都是真的一般。

他又开始叹气。我目光跟随着他，看见他站起来，收拾完餐具，拿起大衣和我的书包，又看向我：“快走吧，Pete，宣讲会要开始了。”

我赶紧擦了擦嘴，跳下椅子跑去穿鞋。

在我系鞋带的空隙，我偏了偏头，余光瞅见他给了放在架子上的梅姨照片一个离别吻。

 

我知道他和我一样，一刻也没有忘记过她。


	11. Chapter 11

我永远也不会知道，原本我们打算乘坐的那辆公交车会在半路爆胎并撞上花坛，并将会导致我们和宣讲会失之交臂。

今天下楼时，Ben看见他停在拐角处的小破Metro忽地心血来潮，决定自己开车去中城高中——我几乎半年都没坐过一次他的车，Ben拥有二十多年的驾照，但在十年前他经过无数次擦花碰撞别人的车子和付出大量赔偿修理资金的教训后，他早已承认了自己没有开车这个天赋的事实。说实话我怀疑帕克家的不良基因都有显性遗传——我的车技很烂，Ben和我也不分伯仲。

路上并没有塞车，我们到达会场时，宣讲会还没有开始。我们挑了中间一排坐下。

我刚坐下，发现我的西语老师就坐在我的斜前方。

我立马缩起脑袋当鸵鸟。不知道我有没有坦白过，我的西语成绩很烂，烂到无比。本来帕克家聪明的孩子成绩不应该差劲到如此，但是我是个极度偏科的怪胎，可能是上帝没有给我学习语言的那根筋，又换言之全部加点在了我的数理化方面：我的西语成绩能比我的微积分少一位数。

几乎全校的老师都知道我的辉煌事迹：偷偷翘掉西语测试，不仅被校长亲自叫去谈话，反省书还在学校的公示栏贴了整整一个月。而我亲爱的西语老师在这个事件里起到的发酵作用为百分之七十，剩余百分之三十是我当年太年轻作死，所以往后我每回见了她都恨不得夹紧尾巴做人。

好在宣讲会很快开始。人来得很多，我看见有很多来得晚的人没有座位，只能被迫站在落地窗窗门那个窄小的窗台。我心里本来还有些纳闷——一个大学的招生宣讲会值得这么多人来围观吗？

很快我就知道为什么了——我和Ben走错了会场。

这是MIT的专属招生会。

US News上名列前茅的学校来中城高中招生的确是一件了不起的大新闻，无论最后有没有招收到学生，这件事已经足以让我们校长在那个46街区的那个有十字弓校长面前炫耀上好几年。我从来就没有奢望过这样的学校，以我现在拖后腿的西语最多也就上个新常春藤，我本来打算和Ben来参加的宣讲会是帝国州立大学的招生会。

但事实上就是这么神奇，我和Ben今天没有搭上那班要命的公交，一路上绿灯通常无阻，连辆阻碍驾驶的大货车都没见着。我们比原定计划提前了许多到达学校，又恰好走错了会场——后来我想这种蹊跷又僵硬的巧合要不是被闯入者打破，可能我还得在噩梦和痛楚里被反复循环折磨好几遍，我和他的再次相遇又会无限期地迟到。

灯光打开时，演讲台上出现了一个人。我本来在查看我的好朋友Flash给我发来的简讯，Ben在旁边提醒我专心，我下意识抬头，他就这样撞进我的眼中。他并不年轻却不年老，西装革履却因伤困于轮椅，他的名字似乎家喻户晓，现场所有人都因为他的出现而沸腾尖叫，但我的震惊大于我的震撼，这让我一下子如猫那般僵直我的脊背——我明明离他很远，我虽知己视力向来很好，但我后来回想无论如何也搞不懂为何此时他的模样在我的脑海里能如明晰。他就像我在河流下游见到的水，我明明没有见过它，但我一眼认出了这条河。可是我非常确定的是我过去十六年的记忆未曾有过一毫分的丢失，我从未听过他的名字，也未曾认识过这般显耀的人物。

我的后背渐渐冒出冷汗，我紧紧盯着他的脸，试图想从他的脸上找到答案。但可惜的是他的五官不会写字，他拿着话筒有条不紊地开始演讲，台上灯光这么耀眼台下如此阴暗，他不会看见我。

我陷在黑暗里的心脏在砰砰直跳，周围人的窃窃私语渐渐与我完全隔开，我脑内原本沉睡的那只蜘蛛像是春日回暖一般瞬间活了过来，它在躁动，嘴里吐着无形音波引诱猎物，一阵一阵脑鸣使我彷如晕眩般往前倾，直至本叔抓上我的手臂，我浑身一个激灵，才猛地回神。

“Pete？你没事吧？”他担忧地看着我

我甩了甩脑袋：“没事，我很好。”

我的心脏在我的喉间剧烈跃动，我的蜘蛛反应从未出现过这样的情形，虽然我不知道它在预警着什么，但我知道的是它在警示我不能再在这里呆下去。

我站起身，正准备往外走，忽地我脑内一阵警啸掠过，尖锐的刺激让我双眼一黑。

我清醒过来时，发现全部人都扭头看着我。聚光灯打在我的身上，在黑暗中划出了唯一一个圈，我又晃了下神，看向讲台。现在我和他一样亮了。

“这位同学？”他举着话筒，“就是你，站着的这位，请你到台上，我们接下来要进行一个小互动。”

他见我没动，又补了一句：“一个很简单的测试，上次我去另一间小学演讲的时候，台下的小朋友完成只花了三分钟。”

台下被他引起的哄笑完全堵死了我的后路。我明知不是在嘲笑我，可我还是感觉到我的脸颊在发烫。我侧了侧头，Ben鼓励地看着我，低声说：“你可以的。”

我撇嘴，慢吞吞上台，在他面前站定：“是什么？”

他没接我的话，示意工作人员搬了张椅子让我坐下。我坐下之后，他操纵着轮椅靠近了些，或许想让台下的人让我们看起来更加亲密。他先问了我一个很常规的问题，让我想起了我们学校那个很傻的校园节目采访嘉宾的场景：“你叫什么名字？”

“Peter。”

“几年级了？”

“四年级。”

他惊叹了一声：“你要毕业了。有考虑过MIT吗？”

他又把话筒递过来，我垂着眼，视线落在他另外一只吊在肩膀绑着夹板的手上，愣了愣，如实回答：“没有。”

台下又一阵逗笑声。

我似乎也听见他笑了，没有笑出声，只有气流噗嗤的声音。我抬眼，他嘴边的笑意未隐去，我更觉得我见过这条河：“为什么不考虑一下MIT呢？还是说你的目标是哈佛？”

“......”我诚实回答，“没有，MIT很好，是很多人的梦想。只是我成绩不够，考不上。”

“所有人都有上MIT的机会。”他说，“不能因为这一小点否定你自己。你喜欢物理吗？”

我点头：“喜欢。”

“将来想学什么专业？”

他这个问题问得有点深。如果说还是个一年级的学生，他可能还沉浸在同学聚会校园party青涩爱情里，这样的选择对于他来讲还遥遥无期。我看着他：“我打算读帝国州立大学的生物物理。”

他看着我。我看见河里反耀的粼光，它们汇成古朴无澜的一潭。他的话筒往上抬了抬，似乎想发话，又放低了下来。

“你的目标很明确，但我更愿意给你一个机会。”他移开了视线，“我这里有一样东西，如果你解开了它，那么这个机会就属于你了。”

我接过他递给我的物件，清晰地听见了下面人的吸气声。我明白他所说的机会，这是他代表MIT向我投出的橄榄枝。即便无论最后我有没有解开这个东西，明天我都会比那张反省书更加出名。我的视线无意扫过底下，看见我亲爱的西语老师正紧盯着我，使我后背一凉；遂之我又接触到Ben温和的鼓励目光，帮我拂去了我后背的冷汗。

我定了定心，开始查看手中的物件。那是一个小小的饼状，质地是铝合金，分量很重，表面刻着一个我看不懂的花纹。我顺着它的边缘端详，毫无意外地发现一道细小的空隙。

我立马下了结论：“这是一个伸缩型机械。”

他倚在轮椅里，神态怡然自得，根本不像一个病人：“它坏了，你可以帮我修好它吗？”

我没出声。我已经沉浸了我的物理世界，数条机械杠杆公式和原理在我脑内飞速跳过。他们还贴心给我准备了工具，我用螺丝钉捣鼓了一会，意识到并不是用钉子将这个东西缝合起来的。我假装思索，趁没人注意，徒手掰开了那个外壳。

果然是旁边的副齿轮坏了。我手脚麻利换了新零件，准备焊好那个盖子，忽地感觉哪里不太对。

我把那个刻有花纹的盖子举到眼前，我那条河流又开始奔腾了：它们一晃一晃，晕眩使我神智危险飘远。我赶紧定神，当机立断道：“我需要一台计算机。”

没人知道为什么我修理一个看似简单的机械玩具还需要用到计算机。他们看着我在笔记本电脑的键盘上飞速打字，窃窃私语镶嵌进我的键盘声里：他们肯定在底下嘲笑我小题大做，我根本配不上MIT给我的这次机会，或许还有更多自诩天才的人想把我从台上拉下来，可能还包括教导主任——如果我最后失败了，肯定是在丢我们学校的脸。

我被头顶灼热的灯花照得流汗。在我第五次用导线去刺激核体时，我听见细小的一声“咔哒”，我知道我成功了。

我松了一口气，把外壳焊好，掂在手里对他露出一个微笑：“我修好了。”

他似乎一点都不意外：“那你能给我们讲讲这个物件有什么作用吗？”

我不解，还没来得及还给他，忽的觉得我手心里的东西一动，有什么冰冷坚硬的东西贴过我的皮肤，牢牢拴住我的手腕。

我低头一看，脑袋一嗡，惊慌瞬间渗湿了我的衬衫。

扣住我手腕的，如果我没认错，正是蛛网发射器。


	12. Chapter 12

我的脑袋一片空白。

那时我什么都没想，底下一大片眼睛森森注视着我，我仿佛整个人都被抽走似的，只记得他嘴唇又开合了几番，说了点什么然后就让我下了去。我该多么感谢我当时的镇定！幸好我没有在众目睽睽下做出难以收场的过激反应，比如跳起来打他一顿什么的。老天，等我屁股重新挨到我的座位时，我才猛地反应过来：他在威胁我！

我不知道我的身份是在什么时候暴露的，他认识我，我敢断定。这并非我自大一说，我早该发现蹊跷的，哪有这么奇怪的巧合的呢？他必是有备而来，所有一切的目的都指向我，且早就知道知道我的秘密身份——那该死的蛛网发射器，就是他用来胁迫我的杀器。

或许我的担忧终究成为了现实——我这个游荡在纽约街头的怪异人物，不知道什么时候粗心地泄露了自己身份。是在被树上发狂的小猫抓破我面罩的时候？还是在摩托车撞到昏迷那次？又或者是我晚上翻窗潜入卧室的时候被偷偷跟踪？ 

我心底有个声音说：或许他只是好意。又有个声音立马反驳：他不是。我两边斟酌了一会，还是倾向第二个观点。终究我还是没法准确判定自己认识那条河流，所有人都认识他，那也不应该排除我，或许我以前见过，但是我又很难说服自己，因为我不会不记得。

我的状态太过于不对劲，被本叔察觉了出来。我还是不太擅长掩饰情绪，就像一年前被他简单揭破真相。宣讲会流程走到最后的提问环节，现场吵轰轰，他知道我已志不在此，主动拉我走出了会场。我忐忑等他开口，却没想到他问我：“你不喜欢MIT？”

“没什么不喜欢。”我说。

“但是你显得很不高兴。”

“没什么可高兴。”我说。

“我们在玩文字游戏？”他笑起来，伸手揽住我的肩膀，“不要放弃这个机会，它很适合你。”

我低下头：“可我还是想去帝国州立大学。”

“我知道你在担忧什么。”他说，“Pete，那都过去一年多了，我们不能一直停留在原地。我已经开始向前走，希望你也是。生活没有什么过不去的坎的，只要你肯勇敢接受它。”

我的鼻头又开始酸：“可我不想你太累。”

他停下脚步，双手握住我的肩膀，凝视着我：“听着，Pete，我知道你在想什么，你总是顾虑得太多，习惯地把这些想法都埋藏在心里。我们是家人，任何事你都可以和我一起分担，我已经找到了新的工作，我们也不用再向银行申请破产，一切都逐渐好起来了，不是吗？你已经学会自己独立生活了，不再总是像以前依靠我，你成长了很多，还学会体贴我，MIT是个千载难逢的好机会，你不应该因为我们的经济情况而就这样简单放弃，我不会强迫你，我始终尊重你的意愿，但你要自己考虑清楚，好吗？”

我犹豫了一下，不想他失望，于是点了点头。他给了我一个温暖的拥抱，我紧紧回抱他。然后他放开我，打开车门，朝我扬了扬手，开走了他的破烂小Metro。

 

我悄悄潜进会场后台，爬通风口是我的拿手绝活。我看见那个男人堵在门口似乎在等什么人，我看了下四周，只有他一个，于是悄无声息慢慢从天花板倒挂下来。

还没等我出声，他忽地动了动，语不惊死人不休：“Pete？”

他喊的是如此亲昵，惊得我差点掉下来。

他果然知道。我内心复杂。本来我还怀着一丝的侥幸，一切都是巧合，我的真实身份好好地保密着，这个世界上只有我和本叔两个人知道。我不应该自投罗网的，这一瞬间我在想，那样我还能佯装什么都不知道，除非他要带着军队来抓我。但我搞不清他的来意，也分辨不出他是敌是友，我的本意只是来稍微试探一下，但很明显我搞砸了——他已经转过来，看见我吊在天花板上，挑了挑眉，又道：“Spider-Man？”

非常好。我也不做掩饰了，跳到地上，直接在他的面前摘下头套，严肃地盯着他：“你是谁？”

他愣了愣。我明显看见他的眉毛压下来，眉心蹙成一个峰。他道：“你怎么回事？撞坏了脑袋失去了记忆？”

“我没有失忆，先生，你认错人了。”

“我没有认错人。”他开始背书般，“Peter Benjamin Parker，八月十日生，身高五英尺十英寸，体重九十七公斤，你父亲理查德·帕克，母亲玛丽·帕克，他们都是CIA（美国中央情报局）特工，五岁的时候将你寄养在叔叔家。你的成绩很好，理科成绩特为突出，以前近视眼800度，长得像个书呆子，经常被同学欺负。十五岁的时候你被一只受过放射性的蜘蛛咬了，基因变异得到了超能力，自己研究出粘度爆表的化学蛛丝和蛛网发射器，开始在纽约街头行侠仗义。”

但他接下来的话让我诧异不已：“你失去了你的叔叔，和你的婶婶相依为命……”

“等等！”没等他说完，我立马打断，“不好意思先生，请您再说一遍？”

“你和你的婶婶……”

我哑然无声。我直直地瞪着他，如果我能看见我此时的模样，我会觉得我长得像只瞪圆眼的巴尔干半岛啄木鸟。不得不否认他前半段话我摘不出一丝错漏，但他后面的话实在太令人惊悚了，这算什么？恐怖程度不亚于我的线性代数作业被批了个零鸡蛋。

他敏锐察觉到我的不对劲：“什么问题？”

“……”我还是如实告诉他，“我没有失去我的叔叔。”

他眉头一跳：“等等？”

我感觉到自己舌头僵硬，反复弹跳：“我不知道你没有看到，今天他跟着我一起来，十分钟前我刚把他送走。他开着他的小Metro，驾驶技术还是那样令人担心。他刚才就坐在台下，就坐在我的旁边，我被你拽上去的时候他还跟我说加油。”

他明显不信极了：“你确定？”

“我确定！”我大声地、仿佛被牵扯出恼怒，“他今天还用他那几年没换的破剃须刀叫我起床！早餐我们吃的鸡蛋吐司！先生，我不认识你，没见过你，也不知道你从哪里窃取到我的详细资料，说真的要不是你我到现在都还不知道我父母到底是干什么的，我从来没见过他们，五岁之后我再也没见过，而我的叔叔现在还很好，我没有失去他，他也没有离开我，我不明白你在说什么。”

一切都是那么蹊跷，简直像是疯子说的话。他讲的仿佛是另外一个故事，故事里和我拥有相同姓名的人拥有相反的结局。如他所说，我稍微往那边想了想，都感觉到一种黑暗的沉重，压抑在我未阖的焮痛伤口。

“那May她……”

我沉默不语。我还想着她跳舞时纷飞的白裙子，温暖的怀抱和身上的香味。如果可以我一定再抱着我的大象先生亲一亲她，告诉她我多么爱她。

“.…..原来这样。”良久，他才开口，带着我没能察觉到的沙哑和沉重。我还抓着我的面罩，忽地头顶一暗，我警觉抬头，一个带着烟草的古龙水味的怀抱侵袭了我。

“Kid.”

我浑身一颤。没有人这样喊过我，而又是如此熟悉，我模模糊糊中听到了什么东西“咔哒”一声，像是锁打开了，齿轮终于落回了正确的位置，就像我修理的那个胁迫我的蛛网发射器，被我用电流刺激了核体，开始正确地运转。这个拥抱很快，不知道是什么意思，我还没察觉到不妥，只记住了他身上的香水味，因为很快我就被他后面的空轮椅吸引走注意力：“…原来你的腿没有断？”

他完好无暇地伸了个懒腰，我看见他的衬衫下摆从他的腰裤头泄出来，不修边幅。他嘴边扬起可恨的嘲笑弧度：“我只是懒得站着。”

“.…..”我很头疼，因为他的怪诞，一再而三地让我感觉我在被无情戏耍，“先生，您到底是谁？”

“Tony Stark。”他说，“你要记好了，小朋友，不能再忘。”

“你为什么找我？”我问他，“或者说？你找蜘蛛侠？”

“我找Peter Parker。”他说，“为了确认一件事情。”

“结果呢？”

“完美，”他莫名其妙，“我五年的好运都赌在这里了。”


	13. Chapter 13

那晚回去我又做了梦。

我记得我才十四岁。并没有人告诉我我到底几岁，我下意识认为我十四。我睁开眼发现我在飞机上，我朝窗外看去，我被夹在云和天之间。

很神奇，因为我从来没有坐过飞机。涡轮风扇发动机的轰鸣声包裹着我，我激动地抓紧扶手，感觉鞋底在踩着绵软的云。这架飞机不大，只有几个很豪华的座位，并没有看见任何的乘务人员。我没坐过这么舒服的座椅，仿佛用金子做成似的，皮革散发着金钱的气味。

我趴在机舱窗口，目不转睛盯着外面的云。我意识到我正待在几千米的高空，阳光刺穿头顶稀薄的云，铺在我的眼睑，令我感觉到了昏睡。下面的云层看上去像思梦床一样柔软，我想若是在上面翻个身，味道也一定是甜的。

一切都很好，就是机舱飞机发动机的声音实在太大，一段一段起伏如同碎片卡死在轴心的声音，又如雷鸣般轰打我的头盖骨。安全带也不能绑住我忐忑的惊恐，我好想问为什么这发动机能发出跟我从废品站捡回来的破马达一样聒噪的声音，和这高昂的真皮沙发座椅相衬真是不可理喻。

或许我可以去修一修它。我模糊地想，我靠着在图书馆打工终于买到了一套新的工具，崭新的螺丝钉老虎钳和锤子，拿到手还不超过三天。我一定也有带在身边（我并不知道这能不能带上飞机），或许我可以像只蜘蛛一样趴在外舱修那个糟糕的发动机，这边飞得高，被厚云层挡着，不怕吓到别人。

我贸然离开了我的座位，然后在飞机上神奇地发现了洗手间。我从不知道飞机上也会有洗手间，因为我没有搭过飞机。我只坐过皇后区的地铁，最远也仅去到过曼哈顿，因为地铁上是没有厕所的，它们都修建在地铁站里，大多时候都拥挤肮脏，青色石砖印满来去的脚印污迹，充斥着嫌恶刺鼻的气味。

我没有认真去观摩飞机上的厕所，因为这会很奇怪，我跨过了它。然后我在旁边发现了另一扇门，我拧开门把，结果让我惊喜——我找到了“如耕地的五齿耙被老牛在水泥地上反复拖曳”的“破发动机”声的源头——那根本不是什么发动机，只是个胖子在仰着头打鼻鼾而已。

那是另外一边的客舱，我走过去，我眯着眼，观察他圆圆的脑袋，这个人我认识，我是这样想的。他机车一样的鼾声和南加利福尼亚猫狐一样珍稀，我从未听过有人能把鼾打得如此富有旋律且惊世骇俗——我竟然能把他的鼾声当成了发动机着火！我决定把这拍下来，以后让“他”也看看，不过我憋笑得很辛苦，希望没有录进去我的忍笑声。

糟糕的是我手太抖了，手机差点摔到他的脸上，结果把他弄醒了。他像触电一样弹起来，表情很阴沉，但愿他没有发怒，基督保佑。

我没有被赶下飞机，只不过是被赶回去了原来的机舱。他还把门给锁上了，原来这架飞机还是有空乘人员的，他和那个机长站在门口怒视我，像是观察一只掰断了动物园栏杆的黑猩猩。我发誓我并没有搞破坏，只不过是往回走的时候差点扯开了飞机紧急出口的舱门，因为我以为那边也有另外一个机舱。这不怪我，我没见过，不知道那是什么东西。

后面我感觉自己像坐了极速创光轮：我在御林广场和勃兰登堡门转了一圈，白鸽还飞到我的头上啄我的脑袋；德国的女孩笑起来很漂亮，合影还给了我一个热情的亲吻；我没有看到莱茵河，也没有去摸过著名的柏林墙，有些可惜，问了胖子司机，他请示过之后（也不知道是不是在敷衍我），说下次有机会再去。紧接着步伐又被加快：我被带到了酒店，得到了一件酷炫的高科技装备，又被送去了有许多超人们在打架的机场。

我跳到他们面前时，脑袋还有些晕。他们像是在发光一样，一开始我还想着我可怕的力量不能伤害到别人，人类都很脆弱的，当我第一次把一个偷车的小贼打进医院时，我便意识到这点，我是个普通人中的怪胎——很快我就无暇顾及这样的想法了，这里人人都是怪胎！那个拿盾的家伙让我吃了一大亏，他竟然拿机场的登机通道压在我身上，还有一个瞬间变大了几十倍的家伙，让我一刹间恍惚地怀疑小时候看的迪迦奥特曼动画片成了真。

我感觉到血脉里有一股兴奋，仿佛是同类的吸引，让我对他们产生了亲近——即便我们在打架中似乎并不是同一个阵营。我和盾牌交过手，跟铁手臂和鸟人干过架，救了个差点摔进汽车堆里的灰色铁家伙，最后那个大家伙一脚把我撞飞，我摔得很惨，浑身都痛，要不是我的超能力让我的骨骼都重塑过，估计早就散架。我躺在地上，捂着心口，看见天际飞来一道金红的光——他打开面罩落到我的身边，我的“上级”，浮动的焦躁似乎通过他按在我胸口的掌心传递到我的心脏，直接影响了我的视野——如果你见过上世纪黑白电视机雪花抖动的屏幕，大概就是那个样子。

我记住了他的脸。

 

 

我今天撒了谎。我告诉Ben下午Flash找我打篮球，可能会晚点到家。为了掩饰得真一点，出门的时候还装模作样带上了在我床底下藏了将近一年的篮球。

我抱着球下楼，看见有一辆黑色的轿车停在对街的巷口。

我的球脏兮兮，已经在我的衬衫上留下了灰。我在犹豫要不要过去，还没决定好，那辆车缓缓动了，驶到了我旁边，并降下了车窗——Tony看见我怀里的篮球，墨镜下的眉毛挑高：“找我打球？”

“并不是。”我窘迫极了，“这只是个借口。”

“你还是那种出门要报备的乖宝宝？”他直接帮我开了后面的车门，让我抱着脏兮兮的篮球进去，完全不在意会不会弄脏他昂贵的真皮座椅和车毯。

我认真地回答：“我还没成年，不想让家人为我担心。”

他很明显地愣了一下，遂之又想通了很快反应过来，嘴角挑起一点淡淡的笑：“哦，是吗，我都忘了。”

我的直觉告诉我他在讲另一件事，但我不清楚。这个人疑点重重，我应该做的是谴责我的好奇心，但我总是控制不住，它雀跃地奔向对方去了——汽车启动了，脏兮兮的篮球安静待在我的脚边，我看着窗外倒退的树，有一点点后悔缓慢爬上我的胸膛。

我还是应该安静待在家，做点代数课外题，我的蜘蛛警示得如此明显，我从昨天决心用他留给我的名片联系他，我一晚上都没能睡安稳，做了很多颠倒流离的梦，醒来的时候差点以为都是真的，那种亲近的感觉是如此强烈，令我心跳加速，头昏目眩。

这种冲动促使着我开口再一次对Ben撒了谎。我知道我不应该这样做，即便这并没有恶意，我应该分清楚现实与幻觉的，不应该被这莫名的冲动给引导——Ben还在我的身边，那我还有什么想期望的呢？

“你又在想事情。”他说。

我说：“我总习惯于思考。蜘蛛能力，你知道我有这种能力吧？我必须集中思考一件事情，不然我的能力会让我接收到太多的信息，我的脑袋会处理不过来，感觉非常不好。”

“你可以听点音乐。”他指挥道，“按一下你右手扶手左边那排的第三个键。”

我如他所说，车厢里缓慢地开始播放摇滚乐。我没听过这首曲子，像是上世纪九十年代的产物，主唱在鼓击中嘶哑。我平时也听摇滚乐，还有节奏感强烈的流行曲，但我今天忘了戴耳机出门。Ben以前多次责备过我不应该用耳机听这样伤耳的歌，他以为我很喜欢音乐，还悄悄问过我有没有偷偷和朋友组过地下乐队，因为我经常一天有一半的时间都在戴着耳机。其实我并不是，我对音乐并没有太过强烈的喜好，只是能覆盖住无用的信息而已。

“你几岁了？”他突然问我。

我怔了一秒，想到他可能又想回刚才上车前的那个问题，“离十七岁还有三个月，”我说，“你的调查资料上连我的年龄都没有？”

“我没有调查过你。”

我脸上明显写着不相信。他看了我一眼，又说道：“你等下大可以翻我办公室的文件。”

我皱了下眉：“全部文件？”

“反正没有什么看不得的。”

“包括你的商业机密？”我问。

他瞥了我一眼，嗤笑道：“你才没有那个商业头脑，你连财务报表都不会看。”

好吧，他说的的确是实话，我的确不懂，我连什么是财务报表都不知道——我是个理科脑袋，现在还在默默计算着他这台车的发动机是多少码率，学校也开设过经济类的预科，我试上了一节后落荒而逃，比西语还要让我举手投降。

“你知道我不懂经济。”我笃定道，“Stark先生，有时候我觉得很奇怪，你好像很了解我，知道我的所有细节（你上次说过了），连我本人也无法反驳，那你觉得我现在应该几岁？”

“我以为已经过去了很久。”他似乎有些答非所问，“有些不适应。”

我不知道他说的过去很久是什么意思，或许他是个疯子，时间观念和正常人不太一样，一分钟在他的眼里能延长成一刻钟。但如果他说的时间是梦里的时间，那可能我也是个和正常人不太一样的疯子，我在里面坐极速创光轮的时间也没有很短，也就五个三百六十五天而已。


	14. Chapter 14

纽约是蜘蛛侠的后花园，又或者说是游乐场，我以前很喜欢蹲在布鲁克林大桥对面的钟塔顶，俯望我的城市，有一种在审视自己领土的满足感。

但我从来不知道纽约有这么高的大厦。

我从车上下来，抬头仰望，感觉我像是只脚底的蚂蚁。楼顶有个巨大的“A”字，阳光落在上面，我眯眼，感觉一阵刺目的晕眩。

Tony靠路边停下，让我下车。西装革履的精英表情警肃在大门进进出出，我抱着那个肮脏的篮球，低头看了眼自己发黄的球鞋，又回头看了眼衬衫连纽扣都没系上还吊着个断手臂的Tony，感觉我们两个走进去就要被清洁阿姨一并扫走。

他留给我的那张名片上写了他的名字，Tony Stark，Stark Industry执行董事。我之前没听过这个企业，回去后偷偷在网上搜过相关信息，诡异的是，信息少得可怜，连大厦照片都没有，大部分报告都是近期一周的，这家企业仿佛是突然间凭空冒出来，一夜之间突然抢占了美国IT市场大部分份额。

我没想到他的公司这么豪华。大理石地瓷砖折射冰冷的光，我站在全景的观光电梯，底下建筑物逐渐缩小，慢慢铺上一层薄雾，我感觉我们穿过了云层，有一种紧缩和酸软聚集在我的心脏和下肢。

他很敏锐：“你恐高？”

我诚实点头：“有一点。”

“你不是每天在高楼大厦间爬来爬去？”他感觉到有趣，挑了挑眉，“我可没听过蜘蛛侠也会恐高。”

“只是有点。”我已经不敢再面对地面，赶紧转过来，电梯门映出我和他的样子，“那不一样，荡网是个技术活，我要计算我的网粘在哪个角度才不会让我撞上广告牌、车辆、还有行人，我根本没有这个时间去专注地面到底长什么样。”

“那你爬华盛顿纪念塔的时候怎么没见腿软？”

我又皱眉：“我没爬过华盛顿纪念塔，我根本没去过华盛顿。”

“是吗？”他看了我一眼，“好吧，那当我说错了。”

他当然没有说错，我想。他如此轻描淡写地肯定，又没有在否定之前的说法，他总是这样和我对话，含糊其辞地，让人感觉到轻视。

“先生，你说实话吧。”我很严肃，“你想找的人其实不是我。”

这时电梯到了，他示意我跟上他，“别想多，你只能是你。”

“你应该坦诚，”我加快几步，挡住他的去路，“你知道我为什么今天会联系你，也知道我来的目的。”

我看着他的眼睛，他垂下眼睑，我才发现那是令人窒息的密棕色。他的睫毛好长，在他的眼下留下一团阴影。我几乎差点忘了我刚才说了什么，只想去森林里找找有没有蝴蝶，棕色的蝴蝶。

他看着我，慢慢笑起来：“你想搞清楚什么？”

“你认识我。”

“当然，不然现在是谁站在我面前。”

“那你谈谈你认识的我。”我问他，“你认识的Peter Parker是什么样子？”

“你总透过我在看他，你以为你在和我对话，但事实上你是在跟他说话。”

我意识到他在试探我，在一个Peter Parker身上寻找另一个Peter Parker的影子，这让我感到沮丧，他熟悉的并不是站在他面前的我，他要找的人不知在哪里迷路了，而他却试图从一个陌生的我身上找到解决办法。“你认错人了，我们不一样。”我摇头，还是坚持地认为。

他凝望我半晌，用一个轻笑结尾，“说真的，我没想过你会这样问。”

“Kid，那我反问你，为什么要做这些，我的意思是当街头英雄，蜘蛛侠，是什么动力让你每天早晨从床上起来？”

我沉默一会，躲开他的视线。“你知道的，我变得不一样了。”我不太利索地道，因为想起这些，我的心脏如荆棘缠绕般疼痛，让我经常喘不过气，“以前我很羡慕Flash，我朋友，他的橄榄球打得很棒，他是我们学校橄榄球队的中坚，他像只公牛一样强壮。但我很弱，近视还800度，从来没玩过这样的运动。”

“我一直也想戴上那样的头盔和护具，那好像一堵密不透风的墙。以前我不行，后来我更加做不到了。因为我不一样了。”我想起那个夜晚的枪声，我的吞咽更加困难，“但是我谁也不能告诉。我只能这样说：如果你也像我拥有这种能力，但是你什么都不去行动，一旦有坏事发生，责任在你。”

“一模一样的回答。”他轻声笑道，“七年前，我第一次踏进你的家门时，你给我的也是这个答案。”

“七年前？七年前，我才九岁？”我惊愕道。

九岁那年我在做什么呢？我迷糊地想到，忽然发觉我回忆不起来了，我脑海里深刻地印着五岁时父母弃我而去那个风雨如磐的夜晚，深刻印着十五岁那年深夜家里划碎我人生的枪声，深刻印着被May鲜血染红从而再也洗不净的地毯，深刻印着凝固我最爱的婶婶最后微笑的墓碑。九岁那年我到底做了什么呢？我一点也想不起来了。

“我没有想过你会问出这样的问题，你比我以前认识的Peter Parker还要成熟，或许是我看待你还是过于片面，毕竟你以前太烦了，像个牛皮糖，怎么甩也甩不掉。（我抗议，这不是我的错。）但是没有谁，我第一眼就认出了你，我只认识一个会说出这样的话的蜘蛛侠，你就是你，只有你一个Peter Parker。”

“我没有失忆。”我有些被动摇。

“你没有，你只是被影响了。这说出来很荒唐，若是一开始全部告诉你，你会把我当成疯子。”他拍了拍我的肩膀，他又是那么笃定，“情况很复杂，很难解释，导致你忘了很多东西，不过没关系，以后你会慢慢想起来。”

我又追问他：“为什么不想告诉我？你到底从哪里来？”

“外面。”他指了指天，“我赌了一次，赌上全副身家，对为生，错为死。很幸运，这五年来的运气都押对了。不想告诉你是因为我目前还没有办法带你离开这个乌托邦，我自己也被困在了这里。”

“乌托邦？”我感觉自己的心脏在下坠，“你的意思是我现在一切都是假的么？”

“不全是。”他说，“很难解释，你不要多想，最好就当我什么都没有说过。等你想起来，你就会明白了。”

这不可能。我想，我最终还是被自己的好奇心害死了，我又开始重新后悔——我还是应该安静待在家，做点代数课外题，我的蜘蛛警示得如此明显，我从来都是这样任性。现在他终于给了我想要的答案，但这个答案却仿佛让我感觉被扇了巴掌那样难堪——到底是我的记忆欺骗了我？还是他在欺骗我？

“Kid，跟我来。”

我还没足够的时间消化我复杂的惊骇，他把我带进入了一间实验室，打开门的那瞬间我震惊了，里面大得像展厅，梦里见过的钢铁盔甲陈列在橱柜里。Tony手在空中一扬，淡蓝色的AI界面渐渐浮现。他不知道触碰到了什么按钮，有红白色类似于雪花的东西开始从他的指尖萦绕，如同潮水般逐渐覆住他的躯体。我愣愣凝望着他，脑袋似乎被什么狠狠撞了一下，视线开始昏花，似乎看见了我做过的梦，那个金红的光交织的机场，那些会发光的人，那个盾牌，那个鸟人，那个铁臂膀，还有个变大几十倍的大家伙。我感觉到我的心脏几乎突破喉间，血液在我的体内冲浪，那些熟悉的亲近感又被春风般重新唤醒。那些雪花在Tony身上凝成盔甲，最后面罩在他脸前合上，他的眼睛亮起光。

“你好，蜘蛛侠，我是钢铁侠。”他朝发愣的我伸出手掌，我听见他声音里的笑意，“需要一个签名吗？”


	15. Chapter 15

我大概是这座城市里唯一一个拥有超能力的人，从那天早晨我从我的小床上醒来，我走入人群，信息如潮水纷纷涌入我的耳中，人流来来往往，而我茕茕孑立。

那一刻我便明白我和普通人不再一样。

好邻居的纽约日常活动简单得不能再简单，甚至都不需要用上他五十吨臂力的超能力——帮老奶奶抓调皮跳到树上不敢下来的小猫，帮老汉推上桥踩不动的三轮车，帮上班族修理半路死火的汽车，这里的小偷和犯罪少得可怜，没有什么惊天动地的街区爆炸，没有什么杀伤力惊人的恐怖袭击。我每天眺望我的城市，今天的纽约还是一如既往地和平。

我曾经也有想象过，会不会有和我一样奇特的人存在。每天小心翼翼揣在自己变异的秘密，如同一颗放在兜里的手雷，不是只有我在忐忑心惊度过一天，也不是只有我总想用自己拥有的这些奇特能力，去为这个世界做点什么。

我有想过，我有想过如果情景能够倒带一次，我一定竭力控制自己的情绪，不让情况变得那么狼狈。

我空白的时间大概有十几分钟，可能更久，或许一个世纪，我无所察觉，因为我的灵魂仿佛在这个过程里被完全抽空，意识下了凝滞的咒语。我的脑袋变成清晨被扫光落叶凉风呼啸的街道，久久麻木盯着面前这颗令人眩目的发光体，直至我感觉眼眶酸涩。

等Tony把纸巾递到我面前的时候，我才惊觉我满脸是泪。

我根本没意识到我哭了，手摸上脸，碰到了水，以为有盆雨从头顶上泼下来，还傻乎乎抬头望了眼天花板。

我也不知道我为何如此突然，毫无预兆，如同洪水崩堤，好像把Tony吓到了，他脸上有些违和的无措。

“你怎么——你怎么——”他不知道该说什么。

他还穿着盔甲，拿着个卷纸，看起来很滑稽。很奇怪的是，我的脑袋一片平静，那些血液冲上来就像一场褪去的梦，沙滩上本应留下湿濡斑驳的痕迹无影无踪，我捕捉不到任何带有颜色的情绪在我的胸膛残留。但我的眼泪流得更凶，糊满我的视线，我拼命眨眼，试图让我的眼睛恢复清明。

他拿卫生纸往手掌上卷了两圈，糊住我一塌糊涂的脸。我的呼吸吹起纸巾层，感受到它在水因子下分解成棉浆。我抹掉我脸上的障碍物，从间隙瞅见他脸上漂起的焦躁。“老天，老天，你哭什么？完蛋，我真不会哄小孩——”

“很抱歉。”我吸了下鼻涕，“我控制不住，我也不知道怎么了，我不是故意的。”

他抽搐性拉高的眉毛停住了：“我吓到你了？”

“噢，不。”我说，“你没有，我没有。我只是，我只是有点晕。我不知道，我想我要冷静一下。”

“你需要休息。”

“或者是的。”他的铁臂膀扶住我摇摇晃晃的后背，冰冷坚硬的盔甲贴住我薄薄的衣服。寒意比针头还起劲，我几乎闭上眼，“我想我暂时不要看见他们。”

“谁？”

“你的盔甲。”

“我吓到你了。”他换了肯定的语气，“他们很可怕？”

“不，不是，”我摇头像波浪，“没有男孩不喜欢机甲，他们令人疯狂。我只是，我只是，脑袋在叫，我很不舒服。”

“你的蜘蛛反应。”

“没错，”我说，“听着Tony，我想我们可以换地个地方，有个客厅，或者咖啡厅，我们坐下来，你可以搅一杯放三颗方糖的摩卡，我喝我的可口可乐，一起吃共同的三文治下午茶，你也可以讲那些天花乱坠的异空间理论。但请别在这里，可以吗？”

他把我带离那个令人窒息的实验室，我们坐在沙发上，他真的从冰箱里给我找出了一听可乐。“Peter，你在抗拒什么？”

“‘你要离开这里。’”我枕在沙发靠背，冰凉的可乐贴着我的脑门，“它说。”

“我第一次见你的时候，我坐在台下，你在上面演讲，我的脑袋也是这样叫的厉害。”我说，“危险，危险，危险，它总是提示。但是你断了个手臂，还坐着轮椅，看上去和危险一点都不搭边。”

“不，宝贝，它说得没错，我很危险，特别是晚上。”他搅着咖啡，像是随口一提。

我愣了二十秒才反应过来，脸爆红，几乎从沙发上跳起来：“拜托……请别对着未成年说这个。”

我听见咖啡含在他嘴里和牙床碰撞的呼哧的忍笑，他把苦醇咽下去，道：“噢，Kid，我又忘了，请别在意这个。”

我错了，我反思，他真的是危险本源，真是可恶。我捂着可乐坐回去，我不想开口说话了。Tony的勺子在咖啡杯里搅了两圈。过了一会，他道：“你好点了吗？”

“好多了。”我回答。

“刚才只是一个笑话，但它奏效了。”他耸了耸肩。

“别再提了，尊重一个未成年孩子的权利。”我请求道。这时我看了眼我手上的表，四点半，时间并不算晚，让我略微安心。

他眼尖地捕捉到我藏在袖子底下的蜘蛛发射器：“噢，你戴着它。”

我戴着的蛛网发射器正是Tony在MIT招生会上让我修好的那款。我又忍不住多说了：“当然，这太棒了——它竟然有人体感应那样的伸缩功能，就像你刚才那套盔甲一样，我在上面又做了一些小改动，我把它的原始固定形态改成护腕那样的形状，这样不会太怪异，就算不小心被人看到也不会引起怀疑。不过重要的是它完全是我以前蛛网发射器的升级版，溶液容量更大，不用特意调制比例，溶液用尽时候还有报警。要知道我以前经常忘记换溶液，然后丢脸地摔在楼顶——等等，噢天，我忘了件很重要的事情，先生这是你的，抱歉，抱歉，我不应该擅自改动...”

他看着我，说：“这本来就是你的。”

我僵在那里：“你意思是……这是我，我做的？”

“我可不知道你的蛛网化学公式。”他朝我眨眨眼。

这竟然是“我”做的。我不可思议，转念一想，又觉得有些理所当然。当然，除了我自己，还有谁这么了解这个蛛网发射器的所有弊端，还有谁能把这个东西升级到每一处都如此完美贴合我的心意，先前我还想着我一定要认识这个蛛网发射器的设计者，常人庸俗地称之为“知音”，而我直接觉得我找到了我缺失的另一半人生。

这竟然我做的。

他好笑地看着我：“你这是什么眼神？”

“哦，不，不是，先生，Tony，我只是觉得太神奇了，你肯定想象不到，”我挪到紧挨着他，“我觉得你无所不知，你是怎么做到的？我是说，有关这些，关于我，还有你带来的那些差点让人尖叫的盔甲，还有这个，这个发射器，你是怎么做到的？你，你是不是和我一样……你也是超能力者吗？”

我就像小学三年级，揣着科学课孵化鸡蛋的课业要求带着小鸡去上学的心情一样，心脏的热量在喉间砰砰直跳。我紧张得等待他的答案，如同期盼科学老师会给我判一个A+。

我看见他慢慢勾起嘴角：“超能力者？你指的是像你这样的变异体质？”

“就是从那一个早上床上起来，你睁开眼，然后发现整个世界都不一样。”我试图去解释。

“不，我不是，我不是超能力者，不是变种人，我没有变异，我也没有像你这样变态得吓人的臂力。我的超能力你已经全部见过了，它们就待在那间屋子里。”

他指了指我身后实验室里的盔甲。

“我没有超能力，但是我穿上那些盔甲，我依然可以去做那些平常人做不到、而你一直在做且很多还没做到的事情。”

“在外边，他们（指普通人）统称我们为——”

“超级英雄。”


	16. Chapter 16

　　 我从未想过，“英雄”这样的称谓有一天也能落到我的头上。

　　我从一只变异的蜘蛛身上获得我的能力。当时我还是高中二年级学生，学校组织我们去看科学馆参观，它不知道从哪里蹿出，狠狠咬伤我的手背。

　　那天回家我发了一场高烧，腹泻呕吐又神志不清，仿佛全身神经都被制成琴弦，不知哪来的弓拉的我痛苦不堪。随后我再睁开眼，发现我的世界无比清明——我不再需要我的八百度近视平底眼镜，我站在我的房间内，清晰听见本叔用刀片秫秫划着胡子，梅姨在厨房哼着小曲，楼上夫妻的小声日常交谈，楼下水果店卖苹果的吆喝。

　　一开始我并没有做“超级英雄”的打算。我家的经济一直不太好，高一下学期为了照顾我上学，我们从郊区搬到了临近市中心的住宅区，离中城高中路程大概只有十分钟。这对我来说方便很多，我不用再从郊区的公交站等半个小时的15号公交车，然后再坐半个小时抵达城中心。但这可苦了May和Ben，说实话他们的收入都并不理想，他们结婚的时候一无所有，五年后又从我父母手里接纳了我，几乎所有的花费都用在了我身上。我们住的地方其实还是皇后区里所谓的“贫民窟”，普通到不能普通的居民楼，一层大概有十几户，几乎门槛挨着门槛，隔音差得仿佛墙壁只是一层纸。他们大多是都是西班牙裔又或者是南美裔渡洋过来的打工族，这里的租金低得可怜，简直就是穷人的最佳择居地。可买下这样的房子却花光了他们的积蓄，Ben在机械厂工作，夜班已经是家常便饭，May在一家小诊所上班，他们还要每个月承担了小额贷款和水电费，可以说是入不敷出。

　　当我发现我自己有了那样的能力，我什么都没想，只想到：赚钱。我做了一套简陋的蒙面服，给自己起了个“蜘蛛人类”的代称，混入根本禁止未成年进入的地下拳击场。在那里我挖到了我的第一桶金，还有一个，深刻懊悔至我永久人生的教训。

　　失去May后，我曾一蹶不振。很多个无法入眠的深夜，我躺在我的小床上痛苦地悔恨，悔恨这该死的蜘蛛能力带来的诅咒。我找到了往我婶婶胸口上开枪的凶手，曾今一度我很愤怒，我在我的内心将这个万恶的杀人凶手钉上耻辱柱，他在我的心里承受我怒火的荼毒。我想过要杀了他，他让我失去了我的亲人，我要夺去他的性命填补我内心的崆峒。但是我最终还是没有，Ben告诉我，他已经接受了新的生活。“无论如何，过去的已经回不来了。”

　　With great power,comes great responsibility，你要记住。他说。

　　我把我的简陋战衣改进成如今的模样。我成为一个在纽约大街上荡秋千的神秘人。我开始去做一些善事，我没办法再回过我悔恨的过去救下我心爱的婶婶，但我可以保证别人的婶婶不会离开他们。做好事的开头比开枪犯罪困难得多，并不是所有人都能接受你突如其来的善意，再加上可能我的战衣设计不是那么讨人喜欢，人们普遍第一反应都会对我恐惧。我逼迫自己去习惯，后来我挖掘到了一点乐趣，这种快乐能够冲淡我赎罪般的怅恨，能减轻我每个入梦的夜晚噩梦的煎熬。纽约人民对我渐渐熟悉之后，他们最多就称呼我为“蒙面侠”“蜘蛛怪人”，从来没有人用过“英雄”这个字眼冠以我。

　　他说我们都是“超级英雄”。这个词煮沸了我的血，浪潮拍打在我的心岸，一种冲动麻痹了我的下肢，刺激我的肌肉四肢，一种无形的能力将我托起。

　　“我们......是一样的吗？”我问他。

　　他回答，“单从英雄角度来说，是的。但是你还嫩得很，小子。”

　　“还有没有像我们这样的人？”我抓住问他，“超级英雄，变异人，超能力......什么都好。”

　　“很多。”他说，“我们有着严重愤怒管理问题的绿色家伙，有会打雷的惊爆点男主，有调皮的小鹿斑比、封了快百年的美国棒棒冰、射箭超准的莱戈拉斯，还有一些从外星来的，一个胖子，一个头顶有触角的蜗牛人，不穿衣服的纹身黑社会，噢，还有一个，你肯定没见过，会说话的兔子，很神奇是不是？”

　　我仿佛在听着神话故事，阿拉丁擦亮了神灯，天花乱坠晕头转向。我张了张嘴，心脏在我的喉间跳动。我决定跟他说一些实话：“事实上，我梦见过，梦见过一些，你的人。”

　　他调侃的神色一下子敛去。

　　“我之前做过一场梦，我梦到我十四岁那年，被带去了柏林。我在机场和一群超人打架，我的对手是一个穿着蓝色制服，蒙着上半脸，拿着个星星盾牌的家伙。我攻击他的下盘，抢走了他的盾，他拿机场通道砸我。后来突然有个怪物，像迪迦变身，突然变得超大，我过去阻止他，被他一脚踹飞。我摔得很惨，浑身都痛，骨头都散架，然后我被硌醒了，发现我压着自己的手机。”

　　“你是怎么想的，关于这个梦？”

　　我犹豫了一会，问道：“它们是真实的吗？”

　　问出口那刻我后悔地闭上了眼。似如枪口给我判了死刑，我懊悔不已，我还是应该安静待在家，做点代数课外题，我的蜘蛛警示得如此明显，这并不是我，并不是我一个未成年高中生应该接触的领域。我被迷惑了，被那些实验室里的魁梧装甲，它们那么冰冷，那么威严，那么亮眼，它们吸引着我，而我却被迫远退它们。它们是英雄，面前坐着这个断了一只手臂的男人也是英雄，蜘蛛侠也是英雄。如是说，我为什么总是摆脱不掉这种英雄主义呢，我大可以蒙蔽自己，我只是个未成年的高中生，帮帮路人（如果我是普通人）早就尽了这个阶段的最大能耐。没人会责怪一个未成年的小孩不去作为的，他们那么小，世界观还处于打地基的阶段，他们不需要去承担什么。我为什么就不能像他们那样呢？把自己沉浸在课本和作业里，课后和朋友一起拼乐高，和某个漂亮迷人的女生来一场心动青涩的校园恋爱，在聚会上尽情嘲笑自己的死对头，Ben还在家里等我，我可以回去和他一起阅读今天的新闻报纸，看看他今天又带回些什么被工厂废弃却大有用处的零件，我们可以一起给我的砖头电脑升级。不当蜘蛛侠的时候我像个普通高中生那么平凡，没人会要求一个普通孩子去承担什么的。我为什么要赶着向往我的热血，从而去否定我拥有过的一切呢？

　　“......是的。”

　　突然，一个念头出现在我的脑子里，那是我一直遗忘的一个逻辑漏洞，Tony一直避而不谈的细节。他是个很好的话题掌控者，他掌控着整个对话的节奏和走向，我才猛地意识到他的控制能力有多么可怕。他不想让我知道的那件事，他一个字母都没有往边缘靠拢过。

　　世界上没有太多的巧合。一件事要是真实发生过了，概率就会成为二分之一又二分之一又二分之一，不管我的主观再怎么逃避，都能从蛛丝马迹、各种细节逻辑搜寻到它背后真实的存在。这个认知让血液从我的头脑倒流，我几乎脱力，我还是在欺骗自己，一直都是。

　　我浑身冰冷，如同掉入极地，哆嗦着，又控制自己冷静地问他：“如果你的观点是真实的，我的意思是，你说这个世界的假的，我的经历是假的，这可能是个什么幻境，又或者是什么魔法空间，把我们困在了这里。我是说，假如。假如那是真的，那么你，那么我，为什么会到这里来呢？”

　　很显然，我的这个问题意外地击破他的伪装镇静。他的眉毛抽搐地更厉害，带动我心脏那颗疼痛的神经。他那些背好的演讲稿全部作废了，我终于取得了胜利。他美丽的眼睑掀起又垂阖，他欲言又止，只是摇头，也只有摇头。

　　我听见自己的哭腔：“我们都死了，对吗？”

　　“那你为什么要来找我呢？”

　　“放松点，孩子。”Tony说，“无论你想到了什么，那只是相对而言的。对于你来说现在是真实的，那么这个世界就是真实的。我只是一个客体，相对你而言，你听从你自己内心，不要被我左右。”

　　他起身：“我想我又犯了个错误......我只是想确认你状况安好，但我不应该来打扰你。超级英雄在拯救世界，但我们不应该要求一个什么都没经历过的孩子去做什么。”


	17. Chapter 17

　　最终我们不欢而散。他敷衍地告诉我有个紫色脑袋像个番薯一样的家伙造成了这一切，但Tony还是没有详细讲。他欺骗我，而我又不得已欺骗自己。

　　我想我们经过这场没有结果的辩争后可能很长一段时间都不会再碰面了。他有点心灰意冷的意思，我也有。

　　但是几天后期末考结束，我面对了一个难题。

　　

　　我又再一次去了他身处曼哈顿的豪华公司，这一次我自己来的，没有专车接送。他在楼上等我。

　　我进去的时候他在实验室给他的盔甲焊外壳。火花溅到我的脚下，吓得我立马跳开。他看见我进来，摘下防护面罩：“哦，kid，你来了。”

　　我有些不情不愿地问他：“我要做什么？”

　　学校给我们布置了一项“工作”。你知道的，高中四年级，我们该去面对一些成年人的世界了。学校要求我们在最后的时间去找一份工作，并且企业要出示一份正式的证明。你知道的，它会一并装到我们的档案袋里，送到我们需要申请的学校手上。这关系到我们能上什么大学。

　　我找Tony的原因很简单：他什么都知道。这相对我来说会比较自由。我很惋惜，为什么蜘蛛侠不能成为一项工作呢？或者我还可以获得市级荣誉证书，把他当作工作证明交到大学手里。噢！这个学生就是那个热心的好邻居蜘蛛侠！他曾经帮过我的妈妈，于是一锤定音将他录进生物物理系——多么美好啊！但很可惜我并不能公开自己的秘密身份，于是我想到Tony。

　　我以为他会让我在实验室里打下下手什么的，或者又大手一挥让我穿上战衣让我到我的后花园里去玩。可出乎意料他丢给我一大堆文件，“拿去看吧。”非常慷慨。

　　我被困在天书般的文件里，晕头转向了几天。我发誓我的数学并不差，但是我真的从来没有搞懂过经济——我有的同学在高中的时候已经加入学校的证券社，天天研究经济动态股市增幅，听说那个学生后来给家里赚了十万美元。可能我从来就和“钱”这个字眼无缘，我真的看不懂财务报表，也不知道经济走势如何分析，更不知道你们Stark工业下个季度增长指标要定到多少个亿。

　　我被这些要命的东西囚禁在大厦最顶层的办公室好几天，趁助理不注意，换上我的战衣翻下实验室去找Tony。

　　我跳进屋内的时候他还在焊他的盔甲，“我实在看不懂这个！”我抗议，“让我干点别的什么都好，跟你一起焊盔甲，或者让我出去逛纽约，不要再把文件拿给我看了，拜托，我受不了了。”

　　他抬头看我。我才注意到他手上的石膏拆了。他身上的那件衣服好像还是几天前的那件，胡须又长了些，头发乱糟糟，有的粘在一团。他的眼下乌青得厉害，我顿时有些结巴：“你不是，你不会几天都没睡吧？”

　　“不要紧。”他喝了口水，“要命，今天是几号了？”

　　我说了个日期。他放下手中的修理柄：“差点忘了时间。”

　　“怎么了？”

　　他答非所问：“你回去看你的文件。我后面这几天要出去一趟，公司就交给你了。”

　　“出去一趟？？”我跳起来，“你不能，就不能......好吧我发过誓，我不会再碰那些要命的文件，一次也不会。我只是个十六岁的高中生，实习生，把公司交给我？你就这么草率，真是有够疯狂......等等，你要去哪？”

　　“尼泊尔。”他脱掉上衣，去洗脸，吓得我立马背过身去，“你要去吗？”

　　他像是随口一问，好像我是能随手带走的行李箱。可我再也不想看那些天花乱坠令人头疼的文件，这几天我的元气都已经减损尽半。我诺诺说道：“可我没有护照。”

　　“很简单。”

　　

　　我又再次对Ben撒了谎。出国是一件大事情，意味着你在经过几小时十几小时的空中睡眠后，睁开眼落到一个完全陌生的国度。我没完全和本叔说实话，我只是告诉他我要跟着老板出一趟差，到尼泊尔去实地考察。庆幸的是他并没有追问在一个落后贫穷的国家能够考察什么，因为我自己也不知道Tony为什么要到那里去。Tony什么都没告诉我，只给了我半天的时间准备我的私人物品。

　　这是我第一次坐飞机，还是私人飞机。我才真正认识到Tony比我想象中要有钱得许多许多，我感觉Stark工业只是他财产里可有可无的部分。我兴奋地在飞机上蹦跶了半天，直到我开始晕眩反胃。

　　Tony还在看他的平板电脑。我们的航班在晚上八点起飞，六点半的时候他在我家楼下等我出发。今天他终于带了司机，他坐在后排，从那时候他就一直在看他的平板电脑。我知道他在工作，因为他在路上接到了好几个电话，语气谈不上友善。我忍着难受，安静地塞着我的耳机听我的摇滚乐，尽量不去打扰他。

　　没想到Tony主动问我：“不舒服？”

　　“没人告诉过我，坐飞机还会有不良副作用。”飞机上升到云层的交际处，外面是美丽的奇迹，星与夜已落下，深蓝与日光的橙红交织。可惜我糟蹋了这般光景，我皱着眉，心想我也能吐成这个颜色的。

　　他终于抬头，望了我一眼。“你右手扶手上那颗大的按钮，你可以躺下去。或者说你需要个是不是需要个耳塞？飞机涡轮声让你不舒服了？”

　　我按他说的照做，座椅一下变成床，我整个人滑下去，吓我一大跳。我扒着扶手慢慢探出来：“谢谢，我带耳机就行，听歌能让我好点。就是那个，有药吗？”

　　他叫了个漂亮的空姐拿了晕机药给我吃了，我在豪华座椅里继续晕了半天，耳鸣堵塞，在时不时的气流颠簸和一直嗡鸣的涡轮声里断断续续入睡。

　　在去往东方的这趟航程中，我又做了梦。

　　这次我看得很清楚，是Tony送我回的家。他让那个胖子司机下车给我拿行李，跟我叨念了几句。他的手揽着我的肩膀，跟我靠的很近，我稍稍一抬眼，看见他的小胡子在他的上唇耸动，几乎可以亲到他。他身上有一股清新的花香味，我一时没想起来是什么。

　　我问他我们什么时候可以再一起出任务，我的意思是，像巡视纽约那样的小活动也可以。他的盔甲开出去一定很拉风。他说他到时候会打给我。最后他给了我一个拥抱。好吧，是我以为那是个拥抱。

　　但是我还是满心欢喜地下车了，回到我房间的床上我甚至还兴奋地裹着被子滚了两圈。May进来问我这趟助学旅程感觉这么样，我很自然地把刚才我在车上和他一起拍的视频播给她看（我惊奇我竟然梦见了May，但似乎我又好像一点都不惊奇），她夸我们看起来很不错，我还得到了钢铁侠Tony Stark的赞赏了，她为我感到骄傲。

　　我还给我的好朋友打去了一通电话，告诉他我明天回去上学。当然我没把我在“另一个世界”的超炫经历告诉他，我只是说我通过申请九月基金的助学游回来了，有机会你也一定要去一趟柏林的御林广场和勃兰登堡门，你肯定会喜欢那里的白鸽和漂亮女孩。他问我我们的导游是谁，是钢铁侠给我们带队的吗？我忍着笑说当然是他，他像个领头一样带着我们一群鸭子。我听见他在电话那头欢呼地惊叫，他大喊amazing，问我有没有拿到他的签名，我真是羡慕死了你，哥们，他说，你肯定乐疯了，和钢铁侠一起行动，你现在梦寐以求了，是不是这几天都没睡好觉。老天，要是我，我能兴奋连续失眠一个月。

　　到这里我才知道，原来Tony是我的偶像。我把这场合作变成了粉丝见面会，还心心念念他下次握手会会是什么时候。但或许大明星的行程真的很紧张，我等了三个月，天天跟他的秘书预约时间，但是连他的秘书先生都是如此高冷不近人情。


	18. Chapter 18

　　我们抵达加德满都时，是第三天的凌晨四点。

　　按理来说，尼泊尔至今仍未开通纽约直飞的航线航点。我们被迫跟着其他民航一样，中途在中国香港暂停，飞机开去加油和进行常规检查，我和Tony被航务人员赶到机场的贵宾候机室。

　　中途降落时我睡得正熟，脑袋还是懵的。被叫醒的时候揉了揉眼外面还是黑漆漆，一时间还以为自己还在天上。我慢吞吞跟着Tony下机，温柔的空姐在我们经过时轻声提醒我们现在是当地时间晚上十点，地面温度为二十摄氏度六十八华氏度，湿度为百分之五十五，阴天无持续风向。候机室工作人员原本打算给我们点两杯咖啡，被Tony拦下了其中一杯。“那是个小孩。”然后他给我换了杯热可可。

　　这时候他倒觉得我是小孩。我抓着热可可跑出去。机场大概是除了club之外在这个时间点还能如此热闹的地方，等飞机的人坐满了所有的候机椅子，还有的人可怜地挤在他们的行李箱上挨着墙角，守着个充电插口打瞌睡。

　　我闻到了速食面的香味，顿时肚子有些饿。可惜我摸遍了我全身的口袋，只有一张十美元。我拿着我的十美元去机场里的餐厅，被告知这里只收人民币和港币，或者我还可以使用微信支付。微信支付是个什么东西，我小声嘀咕，我只有PayPal，但是里面根本没钱。

　　我像个误入异世界的尴尬者，抓着我不合群的十美元，挨肩接踵的都是一头黑发的亚洲人，机场指示牌是我看不明白的复杂文字，我根本不懂要怎么拦下他们交流。后来我钻进一家书店，在书架前找到一个金发的外国男人。我站到他旁边，清了清嗓子，用英文对他说：“不好意思先生，打扰你一下，请问我可以用十美元跟您换一些港币吗？我实在找不到人......”

　　他转过头，用淡色的眼瞳疑惑地盯着我。

　　我以为我刚才说太快他没听清，刚想张口再重复一遍，不料他忽地道：“Я вас не понимаю.”

　　好吧，我知道了，他听不懂。这是一个俄国人。

　　最后我找了到从德克萨斯州来的一家子，他们家的须鬓男主人用五十港币和我做了交换。我本想去餐厅吃一碗意大利面，结果我进去才发现那里一碗面最低价格也要上百。所以我只好灰溜溜地离开又进了隔壁的麦当劳。感谢上帝，感谢麦当劳，我还能吃上一个汉堡。

　　我坐在麦当劳餐厅伴着我的热可可对一只牛肉酸黄瓜汉堡狼吞虎咽时，Tony忽地出现，在我对面坐下。他把墨镜搁在我面前的塑料托盘，对我说：“我以为你不会带钱出来。”

　　我咽下我嘴里的汉堡，把刚刚的事情全部告诉了他。他听了之后凝滞了半天，最后叹了口气说道：“好吧，我终于明白了，你真的跟‘钱’一点缘分都没有——你出门的时候为什么就不能查查今天的汇率呢？”

　　我才知道刚刚的男人多坑了我十几块钱。我有些哭笑不得，他又从钱夹掏出一沓红色纸指使我：“去买点吃的。”

　　我拿起那沓红色的一千块，忍不住又看了眼他的钱包：“你出门都会带三种以上的货币吗？”

　　他对我翻了个白眼：“我刚刚在那里——贵宾室换的。”

　　于是我嚼着我最后的汉堡皮又站到了麦当劳的点餐台前。接待我的还是刚才那个服务员姐姐，她又看见我，很不好意思地朝我笑了笑，因为她的英语不太好，而我根本不懂中文。我指手画脚了半天，基本就是对着菜单胡点，然后捧着满满一大盘的托盘走了回去。

　　Tony首先对我点的油炸食品评头论足了一番：为什么你就不能点西南风味炸鸡沙拉巧克力饼干和一杯冰焦糖摩卡呢？我告诉他这里麦当劳的菜单不同北美，他刚刚说的这几样这里的麦当劳都没有。事实上我说的没有是我没在菜单上看到图片，所以我默认为没有（也就是我也不知道有没有）。他说好吧，然后他揶揄地看着我，连薯条这里也没有吗？

　　我吱吱唔唔了半天：是我不喜欢吃薯条。

　　一瞬间我从他的眉眼看出了些，难以形容的情绪。我从未在他脸上窥捕过这样的表情，似乎我刚才说了什么话，他像是翻到一页以前看过的憯伤文字，悼念死去的枯叶。到底是谁会让他露出这样的表情呢？我突然想到这个问题，又转念猛地意识到：我越了界。我顿然有些窒息，猛啜一大口冰可乐让自己镇静，却暗暗心惊。我为什么会突然冒出这样一种越界的想法呢？窥探别人的内心隐私并不是一个合格的美国合法公民准则。

　　于是最后变成我继续埋头苦吃，Tony不小心咬到一块麦辣鸡翅举手投降，只解决掉了一杯巧克力新地。

　　

　　续飞的时间比预定好的时间拖延了一个多小时。中转前我昏睡了几乎十几个小时，正是精神奕奕的时候。于是我玩了六个多小时的水果忍者，破了排行榜最高记录，终于等到了飞机即将降落的温馨播报。

　　我打开遮阳板，外面还是一片漆黑，似乎太阳从宇宙中消失，在我空中飞行的十几个小时里，根本没有瞅见过它的踪影。我看见机翼在天际黝黑和深蓝之间闪烁，逐渐穿过稀薄的云层，大片黑色散落着零星的光点，如同飞机一路洒下星光。

　　特里布胡凡国际机场像上世纪纽约被废弃的汽车站，墙壁还是古旧的红砖。我们下机时，还是用一辆破旧的接机车让我们走到停机坪，和在香港国际机场的豪华通道相比简直是天差地别。我出站时，玩了几个小时游戏又盯了几十分钟的地面的眼睛肿的几乎睁不开。我打了个大大的哈欠，困意又重新临幸于我。机场里人员稀少，值班的场务人员也因为深夜的困意，懒散地活动着，我揉了揉我的眼睛，差点就撞到拖着车的清洁工。

　　Tony一把将我拉过去，我吓了一跳，惊魂未定，抬眼看他：“谢谢。”

　　加德满都的温度比香港要冷。我们出了国际抵达大厅，在外面等车，这里灯光像马萨诸塞州国道上破旧的加油站。Tony让我穿上我的外套，这边有专车接送，是辆林肯加长。Tony告诉我大概还有四十分钟能到达市中心，他让助理定了酒店。我忍着困意，问他：“为什么要来尼泊尔？”

　　他挨着车窗，飞掠的灯光落在他的一点笑意：“都被我拐带过来了问这个还有意义吗？”

　　有。我说，起码我知道之后回去我要怎么在我的实习证明上面交差。

　　“我跟我叔叔说你是来这里考察的。”我把我撒的谎如实跟他说，“幸好他没有详细追问我。不过说不定你想在这里发展事业，谁知道呢？”

　　“那叫市场调研。”Tony道，“ 你真的需要恶补经济知识了。”

　　我说：“很抱歉，我大学没打算报经济。”

　　“以后总会用到的。”他说，“小孩子心态，根本不会什么叫‘未雨绸缪’。”

　　“我可不需要掌管一个大企业。”我说。他看见我拿出手机，对着外面漆黑一团乱拍，挑了下眉，又开口：“视频作业？”

　　“记录一点素材。”我说，“让我实习报告充实一点，那事关重要，你懂的，关乎到能不能上大学。”

　　他忽地凑过来：“需要我入镜吗？或者还要个亲爱的叔叔一个morning call？”

　　“像以前那样？”我真的随口一提，根本没意识到我说了什么。

　　而他敏锐地抓住了我的字眼：“以前？”

　　我猛地撞入他的眼里，才惊觉自己的失言。路灯在他背后的车窗流逝，如光影般，将他脸部的轮廓在明暗中轮换。我被他如浸过薄糖的眼瞳擒住，只有一个之后再也不能如此冒失与他对视的想法。我感觉自己下意识屏住呼吸，似乎怕突然有什么东西，打破此时微妙的平衡，我会不受控制地掉下去。

　　我偷偷咽了下口水：“我又梦见了一些事情。”

　　他朝我这边，细微地倾了倾，一瞬间我差点以为他想吻我。下一秒我又霎时回过神，为刚才突如其来的想法羞耻不已、心惊胆战。他只是拿走了我手上的手机，打开了前置摄像头，在我的心跳中又挨住了我的肩膀，让我们两个的脸一同出现在镜头里。

　　我在淡花香里微微晕眩。他对着镜头说了大概几分钟的话，有百分之八十都是损我的，但我神游天外（后面我看回录像，我像被下了定身咒），一句也没有打回去。“现在你可以拿着它去申请MIT了。”他把手机还我，我撇了撇嘴，第一次没有反驳。

　　我戴上耳机假装听歌，实际上将刚才那段视频反复又来回播放了几十遍，直到困意完全席卷了我。

　　如果我知道我最后睡到了谁的身上，我必定会就此吓醒。


	19. Chapter 19

　　 尼泊尔的首都——加德满都，像个落后的六十年代。这座城市的创建者和管理者仿佛没有学过城市建设（用Tony原话，如果他的大学主专业是这门那肯定是全靠考试作弊过的关），土黄色架成整个主体，马路被参差不齐的小贩摊位拥挤，门店摊面前挂着简陋的牌面广告，电线杆上全是斑驳的小广告痕迹。汽车在这样的交通建设上行驶速度如同龟速，驶入市区后，我们几乎没能遇到几个红灯，不由分说横穿马路的行人都成了车辆的减速坡，更有左穿右插防不胜防的鬼祟摩托，横行霸道逼得轿车屡屡急刹，但驾驶者基本没法因此而发怒，因为罪恶根源在于这里的道路建设太过于糟糕，仅有的双行道狭窄彷如两道停车位，更别说非机动车道和人行道，那基本没有。在此之前，我根本没有料想过，如此杂乱、繁杂，如同集市般喧闹的这番景象，会是一个国家的首都。街上摆卖最多的是鲜艳的手编打毛衣、成打的廓尔克弯刀、古朴檀香佛珠手链还有铜制佛像，五彩斑斓的廉价塑料布袋挂在外面，遥遥望过去还以为整条街插满了彩旗。

　　印度佛教是尼泊尔群众最基础的宗教信仰，释迦牟尼于兰毗尼降生，尼瓦尔族将这里奉为众神之国，他们为之建成神庙，将他们的崇奉披于身上，你总可以在他们身上毛糙的布料里，从那些斑斓的花纹中找到难明复杂的佛藏文字。古朴沉闷的钟声遥遥传来，虔诚的圣教徒跪着粗糙的石阶一路朝圣往上，他们将头颅匍匐于石沙，默念着佛经，手中捻着佛珠，跪倒的衣袍膝盖处是虔敬的尘土。

　　加德满都的马路是我坐过最难受的道路，我们在车里，颠簸不堪，Tony在下车的时候甚至还嫌弃地皱起了眉——这些灰尘会弄脏他价格昂贵的皮鞋。我们侧肩擦过人群，单车的叮铃把我们抛在后头，这里的的云相对稀薄，但上空却有沉沉的霾压着房顶，我眯了眯眼，似乎不能在空气中感受到风向，它几乎被密集的建筑和人群堵住。我们走过一座短桥，桥边的工厂烟囱喷着白烟，给这座本来就暗黄的城市又增添灰淡的一笔。有穿着明显宗教服饰的女人在路边烧香，不知道在祭奠何方神圣，我好奇地稍微探了头，被Tony拉回去。“你会冒犯到她。”

　　他告诉我这边远处有连绵的雪山。我们下机的时候正值凌晨，地面像团黑色的墨，什么城镇雪山根本就看不清。我在他手机里谷歌到了照片，顶上碧青冒着白尖，和这些鳞集的惨灰和土黄形成显明的反差，我几乎可以感受到空气负离子突破屏幕，高峰化不开的冰雪挟来凉意。我问Tony那是不是今天我们的行程之一，Tony反告知我那是珠穆朗玛峰。“尼泊尔这边是南坡，环境比北坡险峻恶劣，你要想上去，必须穿越裂缝纵横交错的昆布冰川，随时都可能遇到雪崩。”

　　“但是我们现在没有时间，或许等你考上大学，我们可以考虑从中国西藏出发。”

　　“哪座大学？”我问他。

　　“当然是MIT。”

　　又是MIT。我小声嘀咕。不知道这座名府花了多少钱让这位富豪天天给他打广告，我不懂他为何如此钟情且执着我一定会择取这座名校。但我仍不死心地问他，那纳加阔特（离加德满都以东30公里约2小时车程的山头）呢？我在Quora上搜索到说那里可以完美观赏到所有延绵的雪峰。

　　他又带那种熟悉淡嘲看我：“我们来尼泊尔并不是度假的。”

　　“我又不知道你来做什么。”

　　“我来找人。”他道，“找一个地方，‘卡玛泰姬’。”

　　我完全不知道他在说什么。我们下了台阶，穿过一座圆顶寺庙，从那些香熏中路过。Tony似乎完全知道路，我也没在他手上看到地图，我们顺着人流，不远处前面有一座金色尖顶红绿青三层的湿婆神殿，我以为我们要到那里去，结果他带着我拐入另一巷。巷口先是有一些赤裸身体全身围一件薄薄的艳橙布料的人盘腿坐在有宗教花纹的殿柱旁，他们手里捻着几串佛珠，面前有侍奉的香和油灯，路过的人弯下腰摸摸他们脚旁那座如同麒麟般的铜像，俯身合手拜忏，兆兽身上也挂满红木佛串。我想他们可能扮演的是神的角色，而路人主动为他们奉上香油，这让我惊奇。或许这就是一个美国无神论者的想法，大概和普通人看我的想法类似。教徒和我，我和无超能力者，大概可以用在数学课堂上学过的类比符号表示。我不了解他们正如普通人不了解我，Tony说得没错，这种不了解催生的好奇会让人轻易感觉到冒犯，如果表现得过于明显。或许我本人其实对此毫无意见，但不见得别人也是。

　　我收起了我的目光。Tony在一扇简陋破旧的木门前停下， 旁边墙壁的红砖石砌得凹凸不平，皆有崩角或是缝隙，看起来摇摇欲坠，如果这里有地震的话，我说如果，仅有一级也足够让这面墙坍塌。Tony推了一下，没推开，又再推了一下，还是没推开。于是他敲了敲门，喊：“Strange？”

　　我问：“什么奇怪？”

　　“里面是一个医生，名字叫‘Strange’。”他用力摇了一下门，清晰听见里面有锁链碰撞的声音，“该死，我们要把它弄开。”

　　“奇怪的医生叫‘奇怪’。”我道，“我们这样算不算强闯民宅？”

　　“这叫‘救民与水火之中’。”Tony想了想，道，“等下他还得对我感恩戴德。”

　　我看他拿出个掌心炮，对准那个已经差不多已被年限腐蚀烂的木门。“等等等等！”我连忙阻止他，“后面还有很多人，我们不能在光天化日之下干这个。”

　　他想了想，觉得有道理：“那你有什么办法。”

　　“如果这里有通风口，那就不要太好办了。”“可是没有。”“所以需要好邻居蜘蛛侠出手帮忙。”我套上我的第二代蛛网发射器，轻松翻上了屋顶。上面的房顶是用瓦片铺成的，很松动，我刚走了几步，突然一脚踩空，我不可控制地往下坠，砸穿了下面的木梁。我赶紧用蛛丝粘住房顶，不料牛顿定律实在太过于强大，脆弱的瓦片跟着我一同掉落，我摔在一堆破烂的木材里，痛得龇牙咧嘴。

　　“Peter？你怎么了？你还好吗？”

　　我吸着凉气：“OK，我很好，没事，我只是从上面摔了下来......千万别激动！”

　　但已经迟了，Tony已经轰破了那扇脆弱的木门，他踩着碎木进来，将我捞起。他直接掀起我的兜帽衫，检查我的脊背，我触电般一震，连忙按住他的手：“我们不会被大使馆逮捕的吧？”

　　“难说。”他将我放开，我赶紧拉好我的衣服。“可能会被驱逐出境，谁让我们是FBI。”

　　我瞪圆了眼：“什么？我不是！”

　　他掏了张伪造的证件给我看：“现在是了。”

　　我无言，他踢开地上这堆木碎残渣，如果这里没有被我砸穿的话，我想是个古朴的内室，在这堆碎屑里仍可以拼凑看出一个圆顶弧形的屏风，非现代式玻璃门窗，而是类似于古代中国那种纸窗，方格很小，我想不通旧时的人是如何通过这样的薄纸进行呼吸。我们进来后才发现，虽然外面的门简陋又小，里面却是别有一番洞天，院子在木廊的延伸尽头。走廊摆放着一些木桌，上面放着些鼎器，Tony想也没想把它们粗暴射穿，我被铜罐炸裂碎片反溅上墙又摔到地面的声音吓一大跳，遂之又有些担忧拧起眉：“这样做没关系吗？”

　　“有没有玩过密室逃脱？”

　　“有。等等，什么，我们坐了十几个小时的飞机来到一个东方国度就是为了玩密室逃脱？这其实是一个游戏？”我差点想回头出门去外面有没有招牌。

　　他哈哈大笑：“这不是‘游戏’，而是‘战役’。通常密室逃脱我们都要搜集线索，现在我们是要炸毁这些线索，解救‘人质’。我在干正事，小孩，你的幽默感下线了。”

　　我松了口气：“感谢你没有大费周章糊弄我。”

　　“我没有这么无聊。”他白了我一眼。

　　他说的“正事”，我此时还以为是Tony接到了什么委托，有人花了重金雇佣他来南亚解救一个被绑架囚禁的奇怪医生。Tony直接炸开了最后一扇紧闭的门，里面是一个类似于和室一样的装潢，有一个巨大的佛像鼎在正中，它盘腿的膝前放着两盏莲花瓣摇曳火光的铜油灯。就在我视线往下挪的瞬间，时空凝滞，时间被分解成秒，我的脑内成为空荡的隧道山洞，一辆重力火车呼啸急速飞驰掠过。

　　一个男人盘膝坐在我们正对面，他的双手凝着诀置于双膝，“Strange？”Tony喊他的名字，但他仍闭着眼，纹丝不动。我思索这位可能就是我们这次的人物目标，我们要解救的‘人质’，但他这幅装扮实在看不出来他是一个医生，和外面对着佛像拜忏的教徒才是一类人。“他是睡着了吗？”我低声贴过Tony身边问，他看了看四周，发现角落有个在冒着袅袅白烟的博山炉。

　　破碎的铜片溅到地上引起我一阵肉痛，我道：“希望这些古董价格都不会很贵，不然你会被敲诈一大笔钱。”

　　须臾之间，坐着的男人胸前挂着的那个吊坠倏地开始转动，我警惕地后退一大步，只见一个宝石在机关后面露出了它的真面目，淡淡发散着莹绿色的光，可以和Tony西装袖口那对价值不菲的纯银镶祖母绿宝石袖扣媲美。

　　“奇怪医生”终于睁开了眼，他眼睛聚起眼神光，视线落到我们身上。

　　“Tony。”他开口道。


	20. Chapter 20

　　“Peter。”他站起来，又叫了我的名字。

　　 我靠近Tony：“他是谁？他认识我？”

　　“他怎么回事？”Dr.Strange蹙眉望了下我，又看向Tony。

　　“失忆了。”Tony说，“你比他厉害，我还以为你也要我给你来个激活记忆治疗呢，没想到你被困的竟然是这种鬼地方。”

　　“我也没有想到。我遇到的情况和Peter一样，我的记忆也被篡改了，但是我很早发现了蹊跷。”

　　“你是怎么自己挣脱的？”

　　“这要从最开始的故事讲起。我是因为一场车祸，才来的尼泊尔。你们刚刚从外面进来的，你也看到了，认为这是一个奇怪的、落后的国度，到处都是宗教信仰者。我以前对这些不顾一屑、嗤之以鼻，和你一样，Tony。我以前是个医生，有双博士学位，唯物论者，科学的簇拥者。但是那场车祸夺走了我信仰的支撑，你看我的手，就算我的脑袋依旧学识渊博，我再也无法拿起手术刀，走上手术台。我的手术刀救过很多人，在以前我的手最稳的时候，我试过不依靠颅内影像扫描徒手把一个神经中枢系统短暂停止运转并被宣布脑死亡的病人从生死线上拉了回来。”

　　“后来我遇到一个以前的病患，高位瘫截，骨髓损伤，肢体神经严重受损，被现代医学判为绝症。但是他完全痊愈了，恢复了行动能力，我去见了他，他告诉我一个地方治好了他的病，就是这里，卡玛泰姬。”

　　“如你们所见，这里并没有手术台也没有任何复健器材，那个瘫痪的病患痊愈靠的并非现代医术，而是一个任何科学唯物论者都会觉得自己中邪的，法力。这是我原来的故事，而我从这个空间没带任何记忆‘醒来’时，正是我已经拜入古一法师门下修习的一段时间后。”

　　“不得不说这个空间操纵者掩耳盗铃的本事做得太差劲了，我不知道它出于什么目的试图把我困在这里，但露出了很多马脚，因为我发现自己对拥有的法力的熟悉度不像我表现出来的那样，我便开始怀疑。我留心观察一段时间后，终于在一本书里抓住了它的小辫子，那本书原来被卡西利亚斯撕走了两页禁术，但是在这边它是完整的，算了你们不用知道这些，总之我就把桎梏打破了，想起来被封锁的所有事，但是还是被锁在了这里。然后你们就来了，故事就是这么简单。”

　　我听得晕头转向，只搞明白了一开始我真是天真得可爱，以为真的是单纯一场公费出差，什么解救被绑架囚禁的奇怪医生的重金委托，Tony一切的行动都是有预谋有计划的，他早就知道在这里会发生什么，我还傻傻地跟着他来。

　　“‘它’把你们关在了一个舒适区，你们潜意识里认为这段时间在你们人生中是最安全的，‘它’绞尽心思让你们沉溺在里面，日复一日年复一年，如果没有意识到要挣脱，就会永远停留在里面。”Tony接过话。

　　我沉思了一会：“...‘它’是谁？”

　　Tony本想回答，但他刚张口，又瞬间顿住。Dr.Strange看了他一眼，被Tony制止。他给了Dr.Strange一个眼色：“我们到别处去谈。Kid，你可以先到处转转。”

　　我的眉毛压下，拦住他们：“Stark先生，你什么意思？”我的口吻如此严厉，似乎质问，一脱口让我自己也暗惊，“所以我就是召之即来挥之即去的，那把我带来这里、让我接触到这些、但又对我卖关子又有什么意思呢？难道我没有权利知道这些吗？如果是这样，为什么又要对我发出邀请呢？即便我什么都不记得，也不认为那些梦是属于我的，但你们如此信誓旦旦，又对我隐瞒所有关键信息，就因为我是一个孩子吗？Stark先生，你之前说过我和你印象里的Peter Parker别无二致，我就是他，那么你也会对他隐瞒所有一切吗？”

　　我的斥责的语气让两位年长者一时间都愣住了，片刻，Tony才缓慢道：“......我在给你选择，或许你回去之后一切都改变了，你会后悔吗？”

　　“本叔也会不见吗？”我吸了吸鼻子，道。

　　“我无法做出保证。”

　　“但是Tony，你出现在我生活的时候，已经将它打破了。我现在也和博士一样没有桎梏了，对吗？它已经对我失效了。”我勉强笑了笑，知道这个笑容并不好看，“我被蜘蛛咬的时候并没能做选择，拥有了超能力也不是我的选择，但是后面我做了选择，一个错误的选择，选择了对错误漠视，这个错误导致另一个错误几乎击垮我的人生。而现在我们有危险了，世界需要超级英雄了，紫色番薯造成毁灭性的伤害了，你却要我在这个时候做逃避的选择？”

　　Tony哑然了半晌，才道：“你的敏锐一如既往。”“Smart boy，他明明什么都没想起来。”Dr.Strange插话道，“能把话说到这种程度，我终于明白为什么当时你没把他赶下飞船了。”

　　“我猜的。”我诚实道，“所以现在，可以告诉我了吗？”

　　“灵魂宝石，”Tony道，我跟他争执追根问底了这么久，从一开始就围着这个问题缠绕不放，他终于第一次向我坦露了真相的一角，“我们现在正在灵魂宝石的内部，根据你们种种经历推测，这个宝石极大可能是有自主意识的，它用人的意识操纵一切，并且听从灭霸指示。只是它的能力有限，所以我们才会找到它的逻辑漏洞，用我们的意识反操控它，那么僵局就会就此打破。”

　　“就是说，我们是有可能、有机会逃脱这里的。”“理论上是这样没错。”“那我们要怎么做呢？如果我们离开了这个灵魂宝石，我们还可以回到...现实世界吗？我的意思是，我们还活着吗？”

　　“现在外面是什么情况？”这是Dr.Strange发问的。

　　“很复杂。”Tony自然而然地接下这个问题，“我们努力了五年，终于找到了灭霸，他像只缩头乌龟一样躲在他的香格里拉，逃避厌恶自己犯下罪孽。他那个曾经杀伤整个宇宙的手套废了，像个烧焦的玉米，那些亮晶晶的东西全部失去了光泽。我想这样或许是你胸前这个阿戈摩托之眼会出现在这里的原因。”他指了指Dr.Strange胸前的绿色宝石，“就在复仇者们抢夺到手套的这瞬间，那六颗无限宝石突然躁动，不可挽回的爆炸就这样发生了，这场爆炸杀伤力比灭霸对我们所做的更甚，所有星球内核在这瞬间一同炸裂，我们的宇宙已经永远消失在时间线上。”

　　“原本这六颗无限宝石的距离是呈六角形平衡的，它们分别散落在相距几万亿光年的星球上，互相制衡。但我前面说过，它们是有自主意识的，该死地制造了一出又一出的戏剧，而它们最终的目的地是，地球。”

　　“它们打算毁灭地球。为什么？”我问。

　　“因为我们可以毁灭它们。”Tony回答，“它们畏惧了，而灭霸率先预知到一切，所以乘着他虚假的大义，他先下手了。”

　　“后来呢？”

　　“然后更玄乎的东西出现了，一个巨大的金色人形实体，一个头长着三张古埃及法老一样的脸，给人的感觉就像斯芬克斯，自称‘生命法庭’，他直接重启了时间线，将我们送回过去，告诉我们只要重新收集宝石交给他，他就能帮我们拯救我们失去的宇宙。然后我们被送回了过去，又演了一遍以前发生过的事情。”说到这里，Tony没忍住岔开吐槽，“你不是看过剧透？为什么还要我再讲一遍？”

　　一直沉默的Dr.Strange脸色很不好看：“我只是想确认，我没想到你真的这样做了。真是有够疯的。”

　　Tony扯起嘲讽的神色：“不是你说过，这是唯一的办法吗？‘Tony，我们别无选择。’既然如此，为何当时不和他殊死拼搏到底？你知道你间接害死了多少人？”

　　“我在拯救你。”我完全不知道他们为何突然点燃了炸药，两个人争吵了起来，博士看起来很生气，“Tony，你是整个事件的关键，如果没有你，我们就直接宣告失败。你知道多少个宇宙里都是这样的结果吗？”

　　“是，你目睹过唯一的14000605之一的成功。但是你没有告诉我接下来要怎么做，bro。的确，你说的没错，我是关键，所以我发挥我关键的作用了。我还成功拯救了一个迷茫的五年都还没成年的小孩和一个被反锁在破烂房子里的预言家。去他妈的上帝，我真有够伟大的。”我心惊胆战地看着他的眉毛抽搐性地跳动，似乎有根橡筋，随时都会绷断。

　　Dr.Strange长叹一声，他捂住眼：“我以为......我也以为，我拖延时间，或许你们会找到别的破解方法。”

　　“你抱着万分之一的希望，我们当时也不应该放弃万分之一的可能。”Tony转身，走出房间，“但现在争吵这些已经完全失去了意义。”


	21. Chapter 21

　　卡玛泰姬里的藏书阁，里面藏着三道时空之门，分别通往纽约、伦敦和中国香港。Dr.Strange将我们送到纽约至圣所，打开门外就是曼哈顿布利克街。这样就节省了一张一千五美元的机票，我说，脸色回复如常的Tony瞥了我一眼，说所以现在你这样算偷渡入境。

　　“以后有什么事可以直接来这个地址找我，177A号。”Dr.Strange道。

　　“过几天你要和我一起去一个地方。”Tony道。

　　Dr.Strange看了他一眼，顿了顿，才点头：“......行。”

　　

　　我们告别了Dr.Strange，走之前，博士还敲诈了Tony一笔钱，“别以为我不知道你炸毁了卡玛泰姬那么多法器。”他说，“我看得一清二楚。”

　　Tony直接给了他一个大白眼：“是啊，一个号称自己是多元世界最强法师被一堆破烂罐子封锁在破烂屋子，走不出来竟然还碰瓷救他的人。承认吧老弟，只是你连金枪鱼三文治都买不起了。”

　　我们在尼泊尔仅逗留了两天，加上耗费在飞行的时间，总共也不过四天。而我们重新走在纽约大街，呼吸上资本主义的空气，我们又回到了前一天——这是我们走路经过一间蛋糕店时，我从播报的电视新闻上看到的，这让我暗暗惊奇：我们的人生竟然可以被时差倒带，这意味着我拥有了相同日期的两天。

　　Tony提议要送我回家，被我婉拒了。Stark工业就在这边几个街区外，我可以看见那幢直入云霄的、壮丽的科技大楼，和上面闪闪发耀的巨大“A”字。“我们步行到你公司楼下，那里有个地铁口，我可以自己坐地铁回皇后区。”

　　“真的不用我送你回去？”他坚持道。

　　“我想要一点空间。”我道，“我太乱了......我要自己一个人好好想想。明天，或者后天，或许我需要请一些假......可以不写进我的实习手册吗？”

　　Tony表示理解。我们又沉默并肩走了一段路。纽约正值盛夏，油柏路如同煎饼般冒着热气，将近傍晚时分，太阳准备向地平线靠拢，白鸽从中央公园的广场上起飞，在我们头顶拍打翅膀，它们即将回到它们的巢，或许是某个空心的树洞，或者是某个房檐下的横梁，就算它们在市政府屋顶筑巢，我们也无法得知。当我们越来越走进CBD，我们便知晓，下班时间即将来临，普通人，那些穿着西装白领，从一幢幢摩天大楼走出，掌控着世界每一条经济命脉的社会精英，走进星巴克，或者从街旁的点心屋抱走法式长棒面包，下往地铁，又或是在大路上拼着运气拦截出租车。

　　我的手机在耗时六个的水果忍者破纪录大战后彻底宣告电量告终，而抵达尼泊尔后，却因网络问题彻底和外界断掉联系。我在开启后重新接收到了来自Flash两天前给我发的简讯，邀请我一起去Liz的生日party，他暗恋的女孩儿，这个暑假是他们，我们最后一次见面，因为她家搬去了亚特兰大，不再回来了，并且再过几周，她即将搭上去往德国留学的飞机。

　　就在乌龙宣讲会结束的后一天，我和Ben一起满怀希冀地给帝国州立大学递了申请。我依然选择了这家心仪已久的学府作为我以后人生的母校，我会进入学校的礼堂，又或者是光荣榜，作为生物物理系杰出的奖学金获奖者，即便MIT给我递出的橄榄枝还牢牢扣在我的手腕。我检查了一遍我的邮箱，目前还是空空如也的状态。

　　如果这些，如果这次我没有跟上这趟尼泊尔的旅程，或许我还在为我的暑期实习焦头烂额，或许会面临更多经济金融文件的残酷折磨，但是还是假装可以什么都没有改变，我依旧可以快乐巡视我心爱的城市，依旧可以在脱去蒙面伪装后跳入朋友家别墅后花园的私人泳池，在气球和香槟里浅尝即将成人的快乐。

　　一个孩子在走向成人的最后这段时间、这几天、几个小时是残忍的，通常这都意味着未知的恐惧，如果早早做好了准备，那仅是用睡眠度过了一天那样舒适，最可怕的是当锚都几乎抛上河坝的沙石，一直承载着漂洋的小船忽然翻了，就像我，也不知道是否会面临到濒死的溺水，或又是根本没有打来的浪——不知道上帝会采取怎样的裁决，仁慈还是严酷。

　　余晖在往西移，云和我们在往东走。Stark工业大楼离我们仅剩两个街口，我已经看见青色的地铁出口。红灯总是如此冷酷、残绝，由时间把控，将路人隔断，让车辆流动。我们与从地下冒出的脑袋隔着两个红灯遥遥对望，那些目光其实仅是我自己想象的，他们转势挪走那样不留情，Tony和我如此融入，这里不是加德满都的拥挤楼区，没人能看出我们（他、我）曾经赋予拯救过世界。

　　“我向你道歉。”Tony突兀开口，“我向你道歉。”

　　一瞬间我还误以为红灯等待声插入单词间，扰乱我对语序的理解。太阳怎么可以下山呢？我当时想，那些玫丽的向晚犯规扑进他转过来与我对视的眼里，棕色的潭水和火橙的枫叶翻滚，捏住我的心跳，僵直我的舌头。

　　“你在卡玛泰姬对我的那场质问完全正确。虽然我早就知道这样做是不正确的，但我总是无法控制。过去的五年我一个人做了很多事情，又或者说我本身的性格就是由这样构成的，我可以和别人成为team，但是习惯就是把它们（那些麻烦事）全部装到我的口袋里。我又潜意识地再一次忘了，关于不公平的问题，在以前，我指的是在外面的过去，我早已经审视过你，在我们相处的过去，你早就做出过足以让我刮目相待的事情。最后我选择让你成为我们其中的一员，我们的同伴，如果你想起来，你肯定也会感到高兴。”

　　“但是无法挽回的一切发生过后，我面对留下的疮痍，审思了很久，特别是那些无法补缺的空洞，在人心上留下的伤痕，你走了之后，我重新思考了当初就那样撞进你平凡的家里是不是太鲁莽，如果没有我这个奇怪又不讲道理的超英突然将你拉入战争，或许你还是个普通的、什么都还没需要面对的高中生，不用面对一个将你揍进卫星的外星恶霸，或许这个世界温柔的二分之一选择会重新考虑到你。”

　　“这种谬误的思想在后来五年的时间一直影响着我，灵魂空间创造的世界又是那么巧合，一个无害的、美妙的乌托邦，我们在这里找到我们现实遗憾的一切，什么都没有发生，没有超级罪犯、没有恐怖袭击、没有外星威胁，这个世界、所有人和平美好如初，没有人需要日日提心吊胆地球危机、人类灭亡，我们甚至什么都不需要做、不需要采取，如果我没有出现在你的面前，没有打破你的牢笼，有一天你还是能从床上醒来时，发现自己又回到当初的五年前。”

　　“这种轻视又再一次蒙蔽了我，五六年前我犯这种错误的时候，拒绝你和我一同搭上那艘送死的飞船。但是你是蜘蛛侠，和我们一样，是超级英雄，当初我在飞船上授予你复仇者的身份时，就承认过你拥有和我们一同生死、一同拯救地球的权利。你不是一个单纯的普通高中生，早在你选择‘蜘蛛侠’这个名谓的时候，你就做出了最终选择，不是吗？”

　　我没有任何一个时刻，像如此，眼眶滚烫地，在一个非亲属关系的人面前，渴望嚎啕大哭。上一轮的红灯早就过了，这一轮的绿灯闪烁着警示即将走完，急促的提示声催促着我们，但我们置若罔闻，脚步停止在最初那条斑马线上，无顾人流和车辆。“怎么要哭了呢？”我印象中的Tony Stark从未如同此刻让我感受到感动式的温柔，他总是嘲讽的、高傲的，总有理由站上比别人更高的台阶，我不止一次想过自己是否是他手里的不倒翁，想起来就伸出手指弹一下，但总是一次又一次地跳回原位。

　　Tony在新一轮的红灯里拥住了我。这是我们第二次拥抱，第三次我因他身上的淡花香熏醉。和第一次转瞬而逝判若云泥，我滚热的眼泪抹湿他肩膀的衬衣，成年男人臂膀的力量真真实实箍紧我，我的双臂无处安放，只能越过他的下臂抓住他背后的西装外套。在我昏眩的啜泣间隙，一个温热、柔软的，羽毛般掠过我的后颈，只是轻微掠过，却让我激灵般火烧，脊椎如悲鸣颤动*。

　　晌久，我才带着哽咽道：“我的...我们的队伍名字叫什么？”

　　“复仇者联盟。目前还是只有钢铁侠一个人，你要不要考虑加入？”  
　　

　　

*比喻改至罗贝托·波拉尼奥《智利之夜》


	22. Chapter 22

　　最后还是Tony送我回了家。

　　他还是没开车，也没有叫司机，我们还是选择地铁。下班高峰期，地铁人很多，座位已经没有，我们几乎被挤到门口，我倔强地抓着扶杆，Tony在我旁边，被拥挤贴得很近，直到我们分别后，我总在自己身上闻到一股他的香水味。

　　分别的时候Tony什么都没说，仅是拍了下我的肩膀，我努力朝他笑了笑，就像要降下去的夕阳，或许黑夜的降临并不是这么容易被接受，它要一点一点吞噬掉残余的光辉，但它始终要来临。一个人的人生不可能没有夜晚和雨天，我抓得住晴天的彩虹，也必须会撑起伞走进雨夜里。

　　我上了楼，掏出我的钥匙，打开家门。或许早就预料，或许早就不断给自己铺垫过心理准备，当我看见空无一人的家里，我还是感觉到了我眼眶的干涩，就像没关上的窗的风吹进我的眼里。May、Ben和我的照片依旧安静摆在客厅的橱柜，我走过去拿起，发现下面压着一封信。

　　亲爱的Pete：

　　 很高兴你已经在享受你快乐的假期，我想过不久你就会收到帝国州立大学的录取通知书。上次我和你谈过，我已经找到新的工作，但很抱歉我当时没有详细告诉你我的工作内容。我上次面试被一家报社录取，现在成为一名新闻记者，很高兴我没有荒废的摄影技术在这方面帮上了大忙，在你前往尼泊尔旅程的第三天，我收到了来自报社的出差要求。我将前往中非（大概是赤道几内亚和刚果之间）进行实地考察，为期会在一个到两个月之间，如果你回家后没有看见我的身影，请勿为我担忧，因为我或许已经踏上了乍得盆地的边界。我记得你的成年生日在大约一个半月后，我承诺我会在那之前及时赶回，和你一起庆祝这个伟大的时刻。请你到时务必和我分享尼泊尔的奇妙经历，我也会在中非给你带回去纪念品。

　　 LOVE YOU, BEN PARKER.

　　我几乎脱力地，躺倒在沙发，纸张和墨的气味覆在我的脸上。我知道的，或许这只是个破碎的谎言，分量如同这张纸的重量，我选择尼泊尔，离开他，在尼泊尔又一股撞南墙般的气势不回头地顽固要挣脱最后的牢笼，上帝还能怎么做呢，只能给我做个像模像样的糕点，上面铺满奶油，下面其实是苦涩的。我很可能以后再也无法再见到他了，我的摄影技术和热爱事实上都是Ben传授和教导给我的，在我还年幼的时候，我们经常走到中央公园里去拍摄落叶，那里有成群的白鸽，它们留在胶片上的身影那么自由美丽。他说过热带草原是每个摄影者都向往过的梦，而我现在知道这些泡沫现在已越过大西洋，抵达海水冲上堤岸的另一端。最终它们破散在干燥炎热的热带气候，与草原上的狮虎作伴。

　　Tony怎么能这么......好呢，我绞尽心思，只搜刮出这个词来概括他，落日透过我脸上的信纸，风扬起窗边帷幄，我的心跳随着客厅时钟秒针一格格迈步，膨胀扩散热量，将我拖入梦中的白洑。

　　

　　

　　如果我的人生，Tony Stark从一开始就存在，那会是怎样的？

　　如果我的人生，超级英雄从一开始就存在，那会是怎样的？

　　钢铁侠是这样从头到尾贯穿我的童年至青年时期的：我在一个深夜被风和火光掠过我的窗前惊醒，我惊叹着探出窗外，抓住他极骋而去的背影，银色的盔甲折射着月光和星空的冰冷和温柔，他像一颗流星，猝不及防在我的夜晚织成幻景。后来又在我生活新闻、报刊、学校同学交谈中陆续出现，就像是透明流动的水，渗入沙石，使泥土成块状般坚固。如果说人生是一个挂钟，我曾经拥有过又失去的家人是我的齿轮，我是那套指针，而Tony在我七岁那年，在一场差点令我丧命的混乱工业展上，在一个错乱机器人枪口下把我救下，便成为了我时钟里的振荡器。

　　我曾经漫长地跨过我的十四岁，事实上每一年的时间都是那么三百六十五天（三百六十六天），它永远也不会变成三百六十七天三百六十八天，一个普通人的一天事实上仅有醒来到睡着的这十二个小时，剩下的十二个小时他们不省人事，但是这一年我仿佛将每个日夜都拆开，因为我的夜晚不能再像以前那样安睡，总会伴随一些枪声、或者是疼痛惊醒，又或者是在汗水和流血中彻夜不眠。超级英雄依旧毫不留情擦过我房间的窗户，他们总是马不停蹄赴往下一个警啸的地点，又带着众人的羡艳、掌声和感谢离去，我暗自攥紧我的拳头，站在高楼审思这座城市，潜伏在黑夜的角落，蒙上我的姓名和面孔，追逐犯罪的痕迹，假装自己成为他们的同类。

　　和钢铁侠成为合作伙伴简直就像流星终于陨落到我的幻景，在上面播下糖和花。从柏林回来后，我总觉得自己是做了一场疯狂的梦，特别是在那杳无音讯没有得到过任何回应的三个月，我总在想是否原本我已经可以冠上和他们相同的称谓，但是有什么地方突然出现了差错，比如我的年龄，比如我正在进行的人生阶段，相比那些只剩下婚姻这个重要人生时刻还没有尝试过的成人们，我的存在和发言又是那么幼稚、微小且不值一提。

　　只有我自己明白我并非这样的。同样我也想尝试让Tony明白（不管他看不看得到），他给我定下的禁令并非纽约好邻居的行为准范，而我想要打破“婴儿监控程序”，也只能靠我自己。我想通这个道理时，我差点弄翻了轮船，我本以为远在什么中东阿拉伯国家的Tony，从战甲里走出和我在天台上对峙。

　　我以为每天只会在意哪里恐怖袭击哪里毁灭地球的钢铁侠在我几乎绝望时完全没有料到地出现，因为我完全不考虑后果的任性妄为而发怒，我才知道原来我一直对他存在误解，他在一开始招募我的时候便是以超级英雄的标准，我每一条留言都有幸被他读过，并且认真付诸了实践——他记得我退出了学校仪仗队，将外星军火的交易情况反映给FBI，每一件事。

　　我在向晚里，在天际的橙红，在他的威厉之下，颤栗着，畏惧又心动。畏惧又心动。

　　后来我终于成功干了一件像样点的事，Tony打算重新送我一件新的战衣，并且代表复仇者联盟正式向我递出了邀请。但我没有接受他的邀请，Ben是我为什么要成为超级英雄，而超级英雄是我要成为什么样的超级英雄。所有人的人生都不是一蹴而就，没有人一生来就是活到这个岁数，我在这个过程看着他们经历过，拥有过，且失去，我想我还是得享受过这段我人生里必经的风景，在纽约城市捉点小偷小贼维护和平的确并不是什么了不起的大事（相比复仇者），可本质上我们的初衷都是相同的。

　　于是乎，生活又开始了微妙的变化。这就像在碱酸里加入点镁粉，我和Tony原本踩在平衡木的两端，然后现在是我往他那头迈了一大步，然后平衡木不再平衡，伟大的牛顿定律让我不受控制向他那头倒去，直至我们摔在一起。我开始享受每个给他送宅急送和他一同用餐的夜晚，开始享受允许进出他实验室在里面做我关于战衣和蛛网发射器升级的每个周末，开始享受我们的每一次通话，我们的每一次交谈，我们共处一室的每一分钟，就连Tony给我布置的已经涉及到大学物理课程的复杂实验工程和足以让人昏昏欲睡的复仇者联盟会议都是那么有趣，甚至我梦寐以求的TEAM WORK还实现了好几次，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠一起在纽约大街上夜巡（虽然他什么都没做），我们在房顶分享过三文治，在麦当劳抱怨过薯条，在复仇者地下的训练室进行过体能对抗，我彻底尝到了甜头，我开始留恋我作为这个岁数所特有的青少年特权，那是几乎于一种耍赖的作弊，能让年长者直接放弃举手投降。

　　直至那一天我突兀回头，我才惊觉自己早就越过那道线，并且走出了好远好远。


	23. Chapter 23

　　“哥们！”我上完哲学课，正要去往实验室，Ned从后面追上来，“钢铁侠有邀请你去他的婚礼吗？”

　　我懵了：“什么？”

　　“他快结婚了，你不知道吗？听说战争机器，雷神，绿巨人，幻视都会出席他的婚礼，据说他买了二十架直升飞机，要从长岛的豪华别墅一路撒花瓣到圣帕特里克大教堂！哥们，你也是复仇者吧？他也有邀请你的吧？”

　　我接过他手机，上面有一条推文，正是Ned所简述的内容。我看完之后，还给他，对他笑笑：“他还没邀请我，不过……我想可能，可能快了吧。”

　　他看着我，原本兴奋飞扬的眉毛都有点下耷，我从他神色上看出些担郁，让我原本佯装无澜的心脏抽痛了一下。“你……”

　　“我先去实验室了。”我合上我的储物柜，背上书包，“快上课了，我先走了，下午还要去十项全能知识竞赛，那我们…等会见？”

　　

　　Tony Stark即将和Pepper Potts步入婚姻的殿堂，半年前，Tony Stark在突然召开记者会，在记者会上，他向他的得力助手下跪求婚，并宣告这一激动人心的消息。据可靠消息称，他们近期已经在筹备他们的豪华婚礼，邀请了众多超级英雄出席，目前已知美国国防James Rhodes上校，AKA战争机器一定会出席这场世纪婚礼，他曾在镜头面前提及过这对新人，并给他们送上祝福。但美国人深爱的精神领袖，美国队长，目前还在政府的追捕名单上，还不能确定他会不会一同来见证曾经战斗同伴人生中最重要的时刻，有不少民众仍然期盼着美国队长的回归，近期自发在国会面前游行的次数屡屡增加，网上对此舆论声音也很多，不少网民在推特上也发表他们支持美国队长派的观点，希望国会能认真考虑民众请求，早日归还一个完整的复仇者联盟。

　　我在实验课上搜索到刚刚Ned给我看的这条推文，又反复读了好几遍。是的，他要结婚了，这个词对于我一个高中生来说，还是一个陌生的词汇，但是Tony呢，我想这并没有什么值得惊奇的地方，这就相当于Flash明天向我们宣布他又交到了新的女朋友，每个人在他们正在渡过的人生阶段都会经历相应的事情，婴幼儿我们牙牙学语，蹒跚学步；再长大一点我们歪歪扭扭地写字，磕磕绊绊地背书，在单词里一点一点堆砌起属于我们的世界；青少年我们开始正常地叛逆，好奇地尝试恋爱，抱怨作业和考试，在约会和聚会上疯狂；成年之后，我们又开始成熟，我们步入社会，步入岗位，步入婚姻。我想我应该写一篇最完美的致辞，等Tony给我送来邀请函，我可以以蜘蛛侠的身份光明正大从教堂的天花板上倒挂滑下来，以一个完美的出场方式，给他送上来自于纽约的祝福。

　　我又将新闻重复读了一遍，盯着发光的屏幕好几秒，随之才关上。

　　老师在上面讲解着接下来的实验要点，忽然他念到了我的名字：“Peter Parker，你来讲一下这是什么物理原理。”

　　我从发呆中拉回神智，站起身，微笑完美流畅地回答了他的问题。

　　

　　临近傍晚的时候，我给Tony发去了信息，告诉他今天晚上我要在图书馆学习，顺便抱怨了下西语老师给我们布置的反人类文献阅读。我等了大概十分钟，Tony没有回，于是放下手机。不可避免的，那条新闻还是影响到了我的情绪，我有些泄气，我每天给他报备这些日常又有什么意思呢？谁都经历过高中年代，谁都拥有过十四十五岁，谁都曾经在这个时候曾经叛逆，曾经逃学，曾经考砸，曾经跳出牢笼。就像曾经我床头柜上摆放的迪迦奥特曼，我五岁的时候钟情这种玩具，但是现在它们已经安安静静待在我衣柜里的已经封了尘的箱子。不是所有人都愿意提起自己的过去的，等我们走得越来越远的时候，我们就会越对以前一屑不顾。Tony这时候很大可能在做什么呢？关注他们婚礼上彩条的颜色，留意鲜花的品种，还有宾客的名单。或许他们还会一起讨论蜜月旅行的岛屿和酒店，计划要给复仇者基地和Stark工业的员工放多久的福利假和发多少奖金，甚至他们还会考虑到婚后大概会在什么时候要一个孩子，在培育一个生命之前要做足什么样的准备，Tony可能看着那些育婴书籍在发愁，但又口是心非地在亚马逊上网购婴儿玩具。

　　我吃掉了最后一口三文治，天空的残红像极了我对他心动那天的向晚。等夕阳慢慢降下去，又再升起时，那又是完结了一天。或许昨天的晚霞会和明天一样，也会有燕子或者白鸽在此时飞过天空归巢，也会有相同的车辆在十字路口拥挤，人们从电车上下来，但是无论如何我们再也不能回到昨天了，就像我，越出了那道线这么远，再也不能倒退回去了。

　　我戴上面罩，荡入我的城市。Tony还是没有回复我的短信，现在已经是傍晚的六点五十分，如果是在往常，我已经蹲在复仇者基地对面那棵大树树干上，等待着七点一过，便带着宅急送荡入其中。夜晚的风与我并行，我从车流上飞驰而过，但是我的目的地不能再过往那边。我想我要冷静地，从容地，像我以往那样，在黑暗中准备雷达到犯罪的踪迹，疾驰而下给他要命的一拳，再把手提包还给那个可怜尖叫的女士。她会对我道谢，但是我只能努力朝她点头微笑，却无法像习惯那样，讲一些俏皮话将这位美丽的女士逗笑。因为我知道一旦我出声，我就会暴露。如果是Tony，如果是Tony的话，他肯定也会有很多能够让女士展开笑靥的情话，我知道很多人钟情于他，因为他的财富，因为他的魅力，其中不乏有像生物基因科学家那样的杰出女性，我还记得他在杂志上的采访，谈过的心动女性——红发，知性，聪明，美丽。很不幸，我可能是被他情花无意扎中的男性。

　　我曾经认真探究过缘由：或许是我从小就向往他。有很多时候，可能和仰慕过于贴近，就会产生一种爱上对方的错觉。这是Flash告诉我的，在他经历了上一场被女神劈腿的失败恋爱，一边醉得一踏糊，一边哭的稀里糊啦。但是我代入我自己后，感觉并非如此。我喜爱的仅是Tony炫酷的战甲，又或者仅是他车库里无穷的豪车，又或者仅是他实验室里那对高科技产品吗？不是的，我享受每一秒和他一起工作的时间，享受我们每一次专业知识的交流，享受我们每次组队的时间，但同样我也知道他夜以继日几乎熬坏身体的工作时间，同样我也知道他几乎没能正常过的三餐坏习惯，我也知道他为什么他要将他人生的时间都花费在这上面——我曾经无数次研读过他的所有采访：在十年前Stark工业突然宣布停止武器生产，并且在此之前有一篇关于Stark工业CEO在中东被绑架的新闻报道。

　　我想我不能就这样莽撞的、冲动地站到他面前去，那篇推文的余热还残存在我的胸膛，半年前我刚结束一场失败的恋爱，对方说我喜爱一个人的模样太容易被看清。我回去照了好久的镜子，心想我真的像一张什么东西都往上写的纸吗？但是在Tony身边的时候（特别是过于靠近），我的心跳的确微微加速，手心出汗，可能还带着我自己也察觉不出的情愫望向他。除去我的面罩身份，我只是一个十五岁的高中生，在成年人的眼里还是乳臭未干的小屁孩，我是如此幼稚、微小、不值一提，我还如此留恋和他相处的时光，留恋复仇者后备军的身份，我知道他一眼就能看穿我，但是我不能让此发生。

　　  
　　

　　我鸽子了他几个夜晚，但周末不好再找借口，所以我还是如常去了他的实验室。

　　他在指导我工作的时候，突然告诉我我可以提前结束我的高中生活了，他已经在MIT为我打点好了一切。“你不是一直想跳跃这段人生阶段吗？”

　　我张了张嘴，感觉到自己下颌绷紧，手脚虚弱。我没想到这天会来得这么快，是的，我已经高中四年级了，即将走向人生的第一个重要关口。但是我从未想过我会离开纽约，离开皇后区，离开他。我先是低下了头，逃避他的目光：“我想，我想可能还不用这么着急，下个月我，我还要去华盛顿参加十项全能竞赛。”

　　Tony眯了眯眼，毫不留情地拆穿了我：“你为什么不想去？说实话。”

　　他质问的语气令我浑身战栗，我慢慢抬起视线，咽了咽唾沫，脱口而出：“我想一直当纽约人民的好邻居。”

　　最后那个字的发音我咬得很重，但是我说完之后悔意又瞬间冲没了我。我要死了，我暴露了，他的眼神慢慢变得锐利、透彻，我在他面前摘下了我的“面罩”，亲手将伪装的白纸撕烂，我现在一无所有，他只要伸手，就能简单将我捏灭，而我无处可逃。

　　他从不会让我失望，这次也不例外，我看见他的嘴角扬起那种，熟悉的，嘲讽的，残忍的，笑意，我知道我已经彻底告败。“回家吧，小朋友。”

　　当我躺在我的小床上，枕着我柔软的枕头，仍然能感受到头脑那种令人反胃的空白昏眩。我知道我已经完蛋了，我无法再出现在他的面前，我被迫放弃了这一切，他怎么能这么狠呢，连一个普通的复仇者同伴身份都不留于我，我们明明彼此都可以佯装无知，我不小心撕碎了我的白纸，他大可以睁一只眼闭一只眼用透明胶布黏上，然后我们继续可以回头进行我们的工作，假装刚才什么都没有发生。但他非得亲手把最后的火苗掐熄。

　　

　　

　　我亲眼目睹过世界正在被毁灭。

　　我们正在博物馆参观的校车上，行驶在布鲁克林大桥，我的蜘蛛反应忽然警示我抬头望向窗外。一个巨大的环形圈出现在曼哈顿的上空，正在破坏房屋建筑。瞬间有一股豪壮的冲动刺激我的四肢，我知道我一直凾待的时刻来了，我选择戴上面罩，制作蜘蛛发射器，改进战衣，就是为了这个时刻，能在残骸之下救出人们，为他们挡住攻击。这是我这几周来第一次见到Tony，他穿了件新的战甲，我又感觉到我的热血在我的喉间砰砰直跳，我一瞬间差点忘了几周前那些不好的过往，张嘴就想为他惊呼。但他没给我废话的机会：“去追那个法师。”

　　这可能又是一场久违的TEAM WORK。我其实一瞬间脑内冒过很多想法，关于这次重新会晤以后，或许这是一个美好的打破僵局的契机，我可以摆脱如噩梦缠绕我几周的狼狈，那张破碎的纸可能已经被时间拼好，我们又能若无其事地，回到那个实验室，专注我们的实验工作。但是情况又不容我分心想太多，我被那个甜甜圈拽上了高空，然后几乎濒临窒息。Tony用那件新战衣救下了我，但是又毫不留情要把我拽回地面。我才不会妥协，我扯掉那个该死的降落伞，攥紧我的蛛丝，心想。飞船带着我离地面越来越远，脚下鳞集的房屋顶逐渐被云雾覆盖，云雾又离我远去，我抬头看见星辰浩瀚，底下逐渐露出地球的全貌。风声作啸，我注视着它，May应该还在医院工作，Ned和其他同学还在那辆校车上，希望今天博物馆不会因此闭馆。我的胸膛生出一些难舍，因为我不知道这趟飞行还会不会有返程票，我开始有些后悔前几周我和Tony的冷战，我们或许当时应该好好谈谈，我的反抗情绪事实上不用那么强烈，我还没能和我的朋友们一起捧起十项全能知识竞赛的奖杯，还没做完我的科学实验，我又对我的蛛网发射器和战衣有了新idea的改进，其实MIT也不是一个特别差劲的学校。

　　我在最后还有一些无线信号的时候，给Tony那个留言箱发去了一道信息。

　　

　　如果我当时知道最后的结局如此，我必不会这样做。

　　我在飞船上对他说了很多很过分的话，一脱口我便知道我伤到了他。其实我并不想这样的，但是我每一面对他，我就忍不住要行使我的“青少年特权”。但是我最后想把我这些话都撤回，像奇异博士那样把时间都调回去，抚平他眉目间的焦虑。我其实还有很多话想跟他说，比如我刚刚顺手救了一个差点被广告牌砸到的先生，比如我最近的西语考试有了明显的进步，比如Ned买了新的复仇者联盟的乐高，我们还打算这周把他们拼完。我才刚正式成为复仇者几个小时，我还不想这么快失去这个可以光明正大站在他背后的身份，我想告诉他刚才在飞船上他的手搭在我肩膀上是我这辈子最荣幸最心动的时刻，我终于可以和你一样。我知道你在经历着什么，你在经历着两年前我亲眼目睹我的至亲逐渐离我而去的痛苦，我不想你经历这种痛苦。但是很抱歉，我已尽力。

　　I'm sorry.

　　I don't wanna go.


	24. Chapter 24

　　我醒来时，发现自己竟然就着这个姿势在沙发上睡了一整晚，脖子僵硬得像戴了伊丽莎白圈。

　　我慢慢翻过身，侧卧在沙发，蜷起腿，像一颗虾米，然后捂住自己与时钟同步的心脏。

　　

　　

　　“所以你的暑假实习怎么样了？”

　　我搅拌着我茶杯里的奶茶，这个世界的Flash坐在我对面，问我。

　　与外面世界的Flash完全不同，灵魂空间里的Flash是个金发白人，短短的发茬像颗毛茸茸的猕猴桃。在高中开学第一周，当时还是一个普通高中生的我路过足球场被一颗恶意的橄榄球砸中后脑勺痛得晕在地上半天起不来，刚进橄榄球社的Flash冲上去和那些仗势欺人的高年级学长干架。最后我们都挂了彩，但望着对方傻乎乎地笑起来。

　　后来我们成为好朋友很大一部分原因还是因为蜘蛛侠，因为即便我获得蜘蛛能力之后，我为了保持我的秘密身份，依旧时不时会遭遇不同程度的校园暴力，“我觉得他超酷的，他曾经帮助过我的爸爸。”他说过，所以当他看到有校园暴力的发生时根本无法容忍，“我是他的big fans，他是我的榜样。”

　　事实上，我已经好几天没有到Stark工业里去报道了，正如我之前对Tony所说，我请了一些假。来咖啡厅和Flash会面之前，我刚巡视完第七街区荡过来，我的外套下面还藏着我的蜘蛛侠制服。

　　我不留痕迹掩了掩我手腕间的蛛网发射器：“我刚和我的上司出差回来，有几天休假时间，最近在…放松自己。”

　　“出差吗？去哪里了？”这个年龄阶段的男孩子总是对外面的世界充满浓厚的兴趣，他们极度富有冒险精神，在五彩斑斓的梦里到过亚马逊热带雨林捉蟒蛇，去过澳大利亚深水海域下潜，梦想在蓝天白云里开着战机。

　　“尼泊尔。”

　　“那是个什么地方？好玩吗？”

　　我不能如实告诉他，我在尼泊尔遇到了什么，只能道择中说了一些普通的：“我们主要待在加德满都，尼泊尔的首都，但是那里没有什么特别的，有很多寺庙和宗教教徒，印度佛教的气息特别浓厚。最美丽的景色大概是远处的雪山，但老板是去工作的，我们根本没时间出去玩。”

　　“那太可惜了。”Flash耸耸肩道，“看来你实习的公司非常不错，还能带你公费出国，肯定能帮你成功申到一间好学校。对了，上次MIT招生会不是邀请你去面试了吗？结果怎么样了？”

　　“呃......我没去。”我如实说。

　　他得知后几乎跳起来：“我的天，老哥，那可是MIT！多少人想去都去不了的大学！你就这样拒绝了它？”

　　“我知道。”我叹了口气，“我只是......没想好。别说我了，你呢？”

　　他一副“老天你没救了”的表情，狠狠地喝了一大口咖啡。“我要去德国了。”

　　我感到惊奇：“去德国？”

　　“我在那边申到了一所学校，还不错的。”他忽的有些不好意思地笑了笑，“主要是离Liz那边比较近，和她那所大学只隔了两个街区。她昨天提前走了，你知道吗？”

　　“你去送她的吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“所以你决定跟她一起去了？”

　　“从半年前就开始打算了，大概在Liz要去留学之后。只是我的语言不够好，家里不太同意，学校那边也一直卡着，但是我还是说服了他们，学校开学在下半年的十一月左右，我要先提前过去读几个月的预科，明天就会出发了。”

　　Flash的离开也是我始料未及的，他从未提过关于升学的事情，我向来不知道他是怎么打算的。说实话他的成绩并算不上好，和我一样是一个语言苦手，西语课昏昏欲睡是常事。我曾经有一次路过他家，恰巧撞见过他家长拿着他的西语试卷把他揍出门的糗事。以前我有想过我们可能以后还是会待在纽约，申请到一间不是那么好也没有那么差的大学，读自己感兴趣的或者不感兴趣的科目，毕业之后再考虑自己平平淡淡的人生。

　　“你是怎么打算的？为了Liz，到一个完全陌生的国度？”

　　“哥们，有些事情是很难说明白的。打个比方说，你现在看着我，你会完全信任我吗？不会，因为我们在这个年龄段太尴尬了，我们的承诺根本一文不值，人们的固定思想都是小孩子都是善变的，或许在他们看来，我们就是一堆一碰就散根本不可靠的积木，即使我们明白我们自己并不是那样的。即便她从来都没有表露过她喜欢我，但是我根本不想放弃她，I so love her，这种感觉...算了，你根本没谈过恋爱，你不懂，总之有些事情，总得要豁出去试试的，我们不能就这样逃避，因为感情的事情太难说清楚了，谁也不知道里面会不会藏了万分之一的可能，很多时候我们面对感情的时候会惧怕会退缩，那是因为我们觉得我们自身还不够强大。所以我必须强大起来，像蜘蛛侠那样，他总是那么勇敢，我想蜘蛛侠也不会逃避的，不是吗？”

　　我心脏微微刺痛了一下，垂下眼。不，不是的，你错了，蜘蛛侠也会逃避的。而且很多次。他在这方面从不勇敢，从不。

　　他站起来，拍了拍我的肩膀：“我要去德国了，以后我不在纽约了，没法再罩着你了，你要好好保护自己，勇敢一点，像蜘蛛侠那样。如果真的考上了MIT，记得给我写电子邮件分享你的喜悦啊。”

　　“再见啦......Pete。”

　　我回过头，只有一地流泪的阳光。

　　

　　我终于感受到打破牢笼的影响了，那些曾经围绕在我身边的人们，陪我一起渡过成长光阴的人们，一个一个地离开我身边，离开这座从小长大的熟悉城市，离开这个深爱的国家，接二连三去往大洋的那边、大陆的尽头。他们并不是贸然失踪，不是突然死亡，他们仅是离我远去，离我的世界远去，他们还活着，在地球的那头，只是我们以后再也无法见上一面了，他们会长大，会成熟，会蓄起胡须、扎起长发，又或者老去。或许很多年后我们在纽约街头的三文治店再碰见，也无法一眼认出那是曾经的伙伴了。

　　我蹲在楼顶，带上我的面罩。这个世界的Flash如此向往蜘蛛侠，然而现实却令他如此失望。在我们最后的见面，我始终向他保密我的秘密身份，我想说，我根本不敢让他知道，蜘蛛侠就是Peter Parker。我反复思考着Flash刚才最后的那番话，关于那段“承诺和勇敢”的阐述，是不是感情这回事，总会让人陷入这种复杂的抉择呢？在我看来，Flash是那样优秀（是的 我曾经很羡慕他），高大帅气，据我所知，我们年级有很多女孩子对他芳心暗许，因为每年情人节他收到的巧克力数量是最多的。他所暗恋又不敢明示的女孩是我们年级的级花，和我们不是同一个班，但是他们在校园社团里面相熟，经常一起出去party聚会，Flash基本都是她的固定男伴。我们几乎都已经认定了他们是一对，但是这样的Flash，在面对自己感情的时候，依然踌躇不前，深思熟虑才决定让时间来经历一切。他的爱情普通却耀眼，而我呢？醒来发现自己一切的心动并不是我自以为是的错觉妄想，那些曾经经历过的遗憾和心痛都是真实的，只是它们被恶意地拦截在了这个世界之外，并被伪装成不存在。

　　Flash让我要像蜘蛛侠那样勇敢，我想这对于Peter Parker来说可能要跟从南坡登上珠穆朗玛峰一样困难。我在发现自己早就经历过心动的同时也发现了我错失了五年，在这五年里会发生怎样的天翻地覆呢？比如十八颗行星爆炸，比如复仇者打败灭霸，比如地球彻底毁灭，又比如......Tony早就完成了他的婚礼。

　　或许他已经完美开着直升飞机从长岛别墅一路撒鲜花到圣帕特里克教堂，没有蜘蛛侠献上的完美致辞，在神父的宣言里，在美国队长、黑寡妇、雷神、绿巨人、鹰眼这批复仇者联盟最初成员的见证下，和对方交换了自己余下的人生。

　　五年前我还是一个热血蓬勃的青少年的时候我都没有选择这种勇敢，现在重新又经历了这一切的我更是无法做到。


	25. Chapter 25

　　然而在为期一周的冷静期还剩下三天的时候，我还是没忍住去了Stark工业。

　　我本想着，不见他也好，不提那些事也好，我就想借用一下他的实验室。就算遇到他我也有别的办法面对了，拿出我以前做过的事，用过的白纸，专注我的科学实验，那是最完美的掩饰和借口了。

　　可我没有想到我根本没能见到Tony，秘书小姐看见我出现，笑着问我：“嗨Peter，你的病好了？”

　　我才知道Tony给我打的掩饰是请病假。我掩嘴咳嗽了一声：“好得差不多了，谢谢关心。”

　　“正好你回来了，老板这几天都不在，那些文件堆得我一个人都处理不完。”

　　我愣了：“他不在？”

　　“他前几天就出差了，你不知道吗？”

　　“又出差了？我......不知道。”我愣愣地回答，我感觉我的血液瞬间在倒流。Tony是什么时候走的？他并没有告诉我，这几天我们仿佛从彼此的世界里消失了一般，我没有联系他他也没有联系我，他又去哪里出差了？也会像上次那样，到一个地方里去，解救一个被这个世界困住的人吗？那他为什么不带上我？纽约好邻居失去他的作用了吗？

　　“他有没有说什么时候回来？”

　　“这个我不知道。”秘书小姐回答，“但是他交代了如果你回来了的话，就要代他行使最高执行权。正好明天早上九点有个集团会议，需要你发言，演讲稿在这里，你好好准备一下吧。”

　　“......”

　　

 

　　Tony就这样没有任何交代且不负责任地把他的烫手山芋丢给了我，而我一个人生总共的年龄都还没那些老头董事经商时间长的毛头小子被迫赶鸭子上架，我实在是搞不懂Tony这样到底是什么用意，以前他从未让我进出过他的办公室，更别说抓着他的钢笔在那些关乎公司命脉的文件上签字，我怕我写错一个字母，这家公司明天就得股市暴跌破产收拾包袱回家。

　　我每天在头痛的文件和会议里煎熬，不知不觉发现已经过去了一周。

　　Tony还是没有回来，但我已经完全按捺不住，在我给他打了无数次电话都提示不在服务区之后，我去了趟曼哈顿布利克街177A号，敲了半天的纽约至圣所门，也没有得到回应。

　　Tony到底去了哪里呢？为什么没有带上我？Tony不是说我已经成为复仇者的一员了吗，为什么他的行动要将我抛下？还是说，难道他们也像本叔，也像Liz，也像Flash那样突然远去了吗？还是已经从这个世界里消失了？他们走得更利落、更急，丝毫没有拖泥带水，不像本叔和Flash离开前还给我留下道别，仿佛完全从这个世界斩断一切，我才发现除了Tony那个唯一的电话号码，我没有其他能够追踪到他们的方法。是因为他们本来就不属于这里的原因吗？一个人如果真实地存在过，那么必定会追寻到他的社会关系。但是我此时手足无措，不知道他们何时离开，不知道他们前往哪里，无法追寻他们身在何处，无法得知他们何时能归。无人知晓曼哈顿庞大工业集团老总是一位超级英雄，无人知晓布利克街177A号里住着一位神秘法师。为什么非得在我想起一切之后，他们突然消失在我的生活了呢？难道这又是一个被设计的关索，灵魂宝石又给我创造了恶作剧，从一开始，所有的一切仅是我自己的想象吗？根本就没有什么超级英雄，没有什么复仇者联盟，也没有什么钢铁侠没有什么神秘法师，没有什么灭霸毁灭地球宇宙爆炸，一切的一切都只是我重复又重复地做了一个又一个梦，而这些梦已经完全控制了我的理智，让我反复又反复地陷死在里面。

　　我浑身冰凉从夜晚的床上惊醒，梦魇已经完全吞噬了我。

　　

　　

　　但是Stark工业和至圣所都没有消失，Stark工业还有上千名员工需要一个管理者维持企业的正常运行，我不能（像Tony那样）不负责任地丢下他们。

　　我想起当时我和Tony从至圣所和博士分别的时候，Tony曾经要求博士和他一起去一个地方。我决定继续等待。

　　只是我没有想过这个等待的时间能这么长，长到我已经熬过了我煎熬，已经丢掉了我伪装的平静，也不再想拥有那张白纸了。

　　一个月后。

　　上周末我没有在公司，飞往旧金山参加了Stark工业旧金山分部开业的剪彩。我猜从曼哈顿总部成立的时候，Tony已经开始筹备在旧金山建立分部。但我真的没想到他竟然拖到了只能让我这个代理CEO出席的时候都没有出现，我甚至还报复性地给他写了一大段亢长难背的演讲稿，结果只能由我自己痛苦读完。

　　周一早晨我正常踏入Stark工业，就在电梯门即将关上的那瞬间，我忽然看见两张陌生的脸。

　　这两张脸我都不认识，一个是明显的非裔，另外一个眼神阴郁，气质凛冽，下半脸带着面具，我仅接触到他的目光一秒，便暗惊出一背的冷汗。他是谁？我迷迷糊糊地想，这个人和他旁边人，为什么会出现在这里？

　　如同电流闪过，我的心脏忽然砰砰直跳，似乎又什么唤醒了我，困在电梯的我似乎感受到了什么招应，刺激着我和我的蜘蛛反应，我从未感觉电梯楼层字数跳跃的时间是如此缓慢，我恨不得打碎防护玻璃，套上我的战衣，在光滑的大厦玻璃上用我黏性卓越的蛛丝一跃而上。但我只能在电梯迂缓上升中、在大理石地砖上干跺脚，待电梯门一打开，如同困兽出逃。

　　我环视了一圈，并没有人。于是我冲到实验室门口，发现大门紧闭。

　　我深呼吸了一口气，强行压下上涌的热血。我抬起手，敲了敲门。

　　“Tony，你在里面吗？”

　　过了很久，久到我都开始怀疑自己的判断，我才听到一点动静。门依旧还是没有打开，但是我感觉有人背靠着门坐了下来，还一些喃喃还是什么模糊不清的声音。我又忍不住叫了他一声：“Tony？”

　　“老天，我刚睡下。”他应该在挠头发，手掌崩溃地按摩着自己的睛明穴，声音很沙哑，“Kid，到别处去玩。”

　　他如此轻浮的回应令我呐呐无言，刚皱了下眉，秘书小姐忽地出现在我身边，我转头问她：“他什么时候回来的？”

　　“在你踏上去旧金山的飞机的一个小时后。”

　　我是周四晚上走的，“已经三天了？”

　　“是的。”

　　“刚刚我在楼下看见两个陌生的人，你知道那是谁吗？”

　　“谁？”她反问我，一脸不知情的样子，我便知道再问她也无用。实验室的大门依旧抗拒地将我挡在门外，自刚才那句回应后，里面再无动静，似乎在这短短的十几秒里，睡神修普诺斯又将他拖走到那个虚幻的世界中。为什么Tony要把自己反锁在实验室里？我正察觉到一点蹊跷，被秘书小姐打断思绪：“董事会议在十五分钟后开始。”

　　Stark工业的会议向来就枯燥乏味亢长，特别是每月一次的这种和项目投标有关的研讨会，这些精英们能够在一群年过半百的老头子面前扯皮争论个大半天，科研人员每次都唾沫横飞口若悬河在讲他那些根本听不懂的专业名词，我刚接手这个烫手山芋的时候，有幸参与过一次，被这如同地狱的煎熬折磨得痛苦不堪。我立即反问：“Tony都回来了，为什么不是他出席？”

　　“他没办法出席。”

　　“......什么意思？”

　　秘书小姐不说话了。她以一种，平静的，大概是在表示“我知道但是出于我的职业操守我不能告诉你”，“我也没有办法”的眼神回望我。如同一桶冰水浇下来，我忽然头脑沉淀，似乎有什么，促使我的眼皮由一个几乎缓慢的过程抬起，我又望了眼紧闭的大门，抿紧了我的嘴。

　　秘书小姐还没来得及阻止我，我强行把门打开并闯进去，看清里面的状况后倒吸一口凉气，又迅速反手把她关在门外。你可能永远也不会想象到那时什么样的场景——比蝗虫过境还要恐怖，如果把那些散落零件都比作成人的尸体的话，那大概就是《血战钢锯岭》现场，以前那些他引以为豪的设计（反应堆、还有一些未完成的装甲什么的）都变成了无用的废弃物，而地上都是酒瓶，红酒、洋酒，还有啤酒易拉罐，靠在门侧边墙壁的Tony一看就知道根本不是睡过去了，他只是醉倒得不知时日。

　　我从未见过他这幅模样，颓然，邋遢，不修边幅，如同一个只能栖息在天桥底下的醉汉，Tony Stark什么时候出现在大众面前的时候不曾光鲜艳丽，即便是十几年前他狼狈地从中东捡回一条命，断了一条手臂受了重伤的他只能坐在讲台边缘，他的气势依旧是那么坚定、锐利。那些已经完全被废的产品，一个醉汉是无法破坏到这种程度的，它们只能是成为愤怒之下的发泄品。究竟是什么令他变成这样呢？我捡起被他打破的酒瓶玻璃，感觉它们碎在了我的心脏里。

　　Tony睁开了眼，从他通红的眼里仍看出醉意朦胧。他看见我，一下变得焦虑，脸色又阴郁，直接吼我：“出去！”

　　“你连续工作了三天？把东西全砸了又喝得酩酊大醉？”我冷静问他。

　　“......”他扔了个易拉罐，砸到我的脚边，意思是驱赶我，而我仍然不依不饶：“你离开这么久，为什么不带上我呢？至少你也可以事先和我说一声，让我不用在这里傻等。”

　　“我也不问你去哪里了。”

　　“上周你公司股份暴跌百分之四十，差点破产了。”我骗他。

　　“......”

　　“董事会前几天开会说决定炒掉你了，我干得太好了。”我继续骗他。

　　“......”

　　我忽地叹了口气：“其实你可以直接去卧室里睡的，为什么非得在这里睡呢，如果说这三天工作你都没有合眼，喝酒反而会令你睡不着了。”

　　“你很烦人。”他终于开口，“所以我刚才就不想让你进来......这时候就不用再表现你的聪明了，直接走开不好吗？”

　　“小孩子总是烦人的。”我过去扶起他，“而大人总是在逞强。”

　　Tony栽倒在休息室的床上，这个房间本属于他，被我借用了一个月，现在又重新物归原主。我想了想，还是给他在床头留了杯蜂蜜水。我让助理去安排人将狼藉的实验室打扫一下，为Tony关上房门时，回头看了眼倒在床铺上就没挪动过的他。

　　他会好起来的，我想。


	26. Chapter 26

　　 我敲开177A号的门时，是一位从未见过的胖胖的老师傅给我开的门。

　　“博士在吗？”我问。

　　“他在上面等你。”

　　

　　“你怎么知道我会来？”

　　Dr.Strange微微一笑：“你肯定会来找我的，你现在有一肚子的问题。”

　　“你知道那两个人是谁吗？”

　　“你说Tony带回来的那两个人吗？我知道。”

　　“你们这次就是去解救他们的吗？”

　　“不，不完全是，我们只是去寻找其中一个的，但是恰好他们两个都撞在一起了，所以顺手多牵回来了一个。你不能怪Tony这次没把你带上，确实是太危险了。”

　　“你们遭遇了什么？”

　　“大概就是在非洲丛林里被当了半个月的人质，差点被杀了。我们去找一个在地图上根本没有任何记载的国家，相当于在寻找一个未知的坐标，我们不知道会发生什么。Tony在尼泊尔之所以会把你带上，因为他知道我没有任何威胁。但是这次不一样。”

　　“那他为什么现在会变成这种状态？”我问他，“你们碰到了什么事？是谁令他变成这样的？是那个带着面具的人吗？”

　　Dr.Strange看着我，讶然了片刻，才道：“你果然很敏锐。老天，你分明什么都不知道，为什么还能这么敏锐？你的脑袋比成年人还要优越。”

　　“我想起来了，我都想起来了。”我坚定凝视他，“所有的一切。”

　　“所以，告诉我吧。我想知道Tony曾经经历过什么。”

　　“我不能。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“一个合法的美国公民是不能透露别人的隐私的，特别是Tony那些他特意向你隐藏的过往。如果我想看，我自己也可以、有方法去了解，但是我从来没有窥探过，同样的我也不能告诉你。他瞒着你，瞒着所有人，没有把他的秘密宣告天下，那肯定有他自己的理由。”

　　“但是我想知道。嘿，你知道他回来之后完全变了个样吗？我想知道他到底受到了什么刺激，才会把实验室所有成品所有战甲都砸了，还把酒瓶丢得一地都是，自己臭熏熏像个潦倒的流浪汉。我以前从来没有见过他这个样子，但是很明显这肯定不是第一次了，他每次都遇到这个问题的时候，都用这种方法、用酒精去麻痹自己，去逃避现实。我想知道那到底是什么程度的创伤，才会让他沉溺在酒精里如此颓然、堕落、不可自拔。”

　　“为什么你非得知道呢？”Dr.Strange反问我。

　　“我爱他。”我直截了当道。

　　“......”Dr.Strange哑然了晌久，才道，“我要去举报他。”

　　“举报没用。我早就过了合法年龄了。现在我应该21岁。”

　　“老天，这是怎么回事？”他像生气了一般，焦躁地捂着额头，“他是怎么想的？你还是个小孩，他竟然......我真是无法相信，你们竟然......”

　　“他什么都没想，是我自己想的。”我说道，“你不知道，他在我的人生里太特别了，我从小就喜欢他。我知道这很奇怪，他比我大那么多，还是个同性。正常的高中生应该在校园里，跟青春靓丽的、年轻美丽的女生牵手，正常人都是这样想的，不是吗？但是我从小就是一个怪胎，和别人不一样，我由叔叔婶婶养大，没有父母，长大后又被一只变异的蜘蛛咬中，成为了普通人中的异类。我尝试过正常的恋爱，我是说在以前，在外面的世界，我的前女友的爸爸竟然是我要打败的反派。但是我很明白，Tony和那种好感式的想要贴近是不一样的，我在亲近他的时候，总会感受到我的心脏如同埙那样振鸣。因为我已经反复琢磨这种心动的源头上百次了，每次我说着谎话哄骗自己，我总是持续不过一晚。我对着他那样，完全没有办法做到生气，我本来是想和他大吵一架的，他甚至还很凶地吼我，让我滚出去，但是我完全没有办法和他吵起来，因为他一眼就被我看透了。”

　　“上次我们还在卡玛泰姬的时候，你同样地很生气不是吗？他做了那么多事情，但同样没能得到一个好结局，他是注定要去承担这些事情的吗？不是的，他肯定是选择了绝烈的方式，让你也看不过眼了。但是他不去承担这些，我们不去承担这些，谁又能代替我们做呢？谁来代替我们拯救世界，谁来代替我们挽救宇宙？我们只能靠自己。我想起来所有事情之后我又矛盾又很后悔，为什么我会被偷走了五年呢？这五年里，他可能已经上百次反复这种自我折磨的困境，如果但是我没有离开，我肯定不会让他独自一个人去面对这些的。”

　　“如果不能告诉我他为什么痛苦，那至少可以让我知道他到底付出了什么。”

　　“......”

　　“好吧，好吧。”Dr.Strange再一次掩过脸后，站起来，“我可以告诉你。”

　　他忽地掌心击碎虚空，空中出现一道破碎的玻璃墙。他带我融入万花镜面里，走到玻璃墙的另一边，“这里是镜子维度，现实世界不受这个维度的影响。如果我在外面使用阿戈摩托之眼，并不稳定的灵魂空间可能会因此造成时空混乱，出现时间裂缝，如果处理不当，我们都有可能掉进时间缝隙里面，永远也没办法回到现实世界。”

　　他开始默念咒语，莹绿的咒文如花绳般缠绕在他的右臂。“其实我告不告诉你已经没有太大的意义，你已经猜得十不离九，老天，你到底是怎么知道这些事的？”

　　我望着里面的景象开始倒退，变化，直至把我们带离地球：“我的蜘蛛反应。它告诉我很多事情。”

　　

　　

　　沃米尔星球。

　　巨大的星体掩盖着后面的恒星，不曾全盖住的光线从后面刺眼地泄出，这个星球和旁边那颗星体距离非常相近，浩大的球形体悬于云间，将云絮和天空都烧成紫色的残红，仿佛随时都有可能堕入地面。

　　Thor侧过头去看Steve手里的蓝色方形发光体：“宇宙立方？你们是怎么拿到它的？”

　　在这段送去过往寻找宝石的行程，他们为了节省时间，决定兵分三路：Tony、Steve、Banner还有Natasha一组，负责宇宙立方和心灵宝石；Thor、火箭和Carol负责力量和现实宝石，而Rhodes、Scott Lang和Clinton则只需要去找到奇异博士。最终他们在灵魂宝石之地——沃米尔星球集合，因为没人知道究竟要怎么才能取得这块宝石。

　　“我们第一次纽约大战外星人的时候，你打算带着你弟弟和它一起阿斯加德，我们把它留了下来。”Tony道。

　　“当初灭霸就是为了抢它，才在我们返回地球的时候把我们拦截，杀了我一半的子民，还有我弟弟。”Thor道，“我无法原谅他。”

　　“灵魂宝石就在前面了。”火箭忽然插嘴道，“它就在那座藏在云里的山上。”

　　“你有听过任何关于它的消息吗？比如在上面我们会遇到什么。”Steve问。

　　火箭道：“不，我不知道，我从来没有听到过关于它的传说。卡魔拉从来就没有跟我们提起过它，我也不知道她是怎么知道这里藏着一颗无限宝石的。或许Peter那个胖子知道，哦我说的是星爵，他们最后在飞船上还说了悄悄话了。”

　　但是他们仍然没有任何办法从仅剩的知情者身上获得情报。在他们被送往改变时间线的过程里，他们发现，当初那些被灭霸一个响指打得消散的人们，已经完全消失在所有时间线上了。因此Rhodes他们，只带回了一颗时间宝石。

　　他们登上沃米尔那座高山，忽地听到一个声音，空洞幽灵，响起在他们上方：“......复仇者！”

　　Steve眉头一跳，猛地抬眼，那个漂浮在半空中的鬼魅，正是红骷髅那张许久不见依旧丑陋的脸。他暴起的速度很快，甚至Tony都没有来得及阻止，Steve便一个盾牌猛砸了过去。但是盾牌撞上红骷髅后面的石块，又弹了回来。

　　“你是无法伤害到我的，美国队长。”红骷髅凉凉阴笑道。

　　“冷静，Steve。”Thor按住他的肩膀，“他已经死了。”

　　“你们中间终于有一个聪明人了。”红骷髅道，“曾经我想拥有宇宙立方，但它诅咒了我，并将我流放到这个地方。”

　　“所以灵魂宝石在哪里？”Tony打断他，问道，“我们没有那么多时间跟你废话了。”

　　“想得到灵魂宝石，那必须付出代价。”红骷髅冷笑，“我可以告诉你们，我想看到你们如何选择。”

　　他们跟在红骷髅后面， 登上这座山的最高处。在悬崖边缘，矗立着两块宏伟的石碑，抬头望去，直入云霄。这座山完全靠着天际，那些如棉絮般的云正拢在他们的脚边，带着昳丽的紫红和恒光。上空飘着零星雪花，他们走到悬崖边缘，底下万丈深渊，一望不见底。

　　“宝石就在你们的脚下，这就是你们要付出的代价。”红骷髅的声音带着报复的爽意，“灵魂宝石在无限宝石中占据着非常特殊的地位，为了任何拥有它的人，都能理解它的力量，灵魂宝石需要一份献祭。”

　　“想要得到宝石，必须失去所爱。”

　　“以一魂，换一魂。”说到最后，他无法抑制地大笑起来，让这群人陷入折磨让他产生了巨大的快感，“复仇者们！你们要怎么选择？你们只是一个破裂地、又经过粗糙缝补的临时团队而已。你们注定是无法获得这块宝石的，就像我一样！”

　　“所以，灭霸牺牲了他自己的女儿？”

　　“他这个伪善！”Thor终于无法抑制自己的愤怒了，“他当初还说他收集宝石、制作手套，又消灭一半的生命，是为了拯救他女儿。结果呢？他明明自己亲手杀掉了她！”

　　“我们失去的所爱够多了。”Tony说。

　　“但是灵魂宝石并没有得到献祭。”红骷髅又反复、带着报复成功恨意问道，“复仇者们，你们要怎么选择？”

　　所有人都陷入了沉默。

　　我们没得选择。Tony望向他的队伍，视线在每一个人的脸上流连。Hulk接触到他的目光，往前了一小步，喃喃道：“不...”他的目光没有停留，继续落到Rhodes身上。他曾经因为他导致下半身瘫痪，再也无法行走站立。这次他执意要跟着他前来，Tony原意是想让Rhodes留在地球上，作为他们和政府的联结者。但是Rhodes拒绝了，“既然选择把我作为其中的二分之一留下，那必会有其中的缘由。”

　　“这根本不可能，我们一定会有其他办法。”Steve坚定道，“Guys，我们一个都不能少。”

　　“但是你们想要得到灵魂宝石，就必须遵循它的游戏规则。”红骷髅道，“打道回府吧，复仇者们。你们心中根本没有所爱，你们只是一个破碎的团队而已，我已经看出来了，你们是不可能得到灵魂宝石的，宝石也会拒绝你们。”

　　“难道我们就这样结束了吗？”鹰眼，现在改名为“浪人”，愤愤地说道，“我们付出了这么多，现在只能被迫在这里放弃了吗？”

　　“不。”Tony忽然出声。

　　他们站在这个星球的最高峰。这个星球荒芜、荒凉，没有生命存在，但是它的景色是如此浩丽：Tony从未见过如此庞大的云团，沉沉地压在天际，仿佛触手可及，紫红的恒光藏在这些云絮和雾的间隙中，朦胧又混沌。巨大的星体遮天蔽日，雪花夹着寒风，磅礴中又带着无尽的悲沧。在最后还能看见如此绮丽的景象，Tony感觉此行还不算太亏。

　　他一生经过太多颠沛流离，犯过许多不可磨灭的错误，失去过很多他曾经在内心发誓过要把他们珍藏的人。他用了半生的时间在了荒废和玩世不恭，而后半生都在熬更守夜地弥补前半生的错误。直到如今，他依然很讨厌每年的平安夜，很讨厌去墓地，很讨厌别人对他说“sorry”。他依旧在夜晚失眠，依旧顽固不化把人生所有剩余时间都压榨给工作，依旧用酒精暂时逃避，依旧面对困境无能为力。

　　灭霸说他是“被科技诅咒”的存在，“地球会记住你，但是你仍旧无法拯救他们。”我为什么不可能呢？他当时想，钢铁侠从来都不只是外壳那件高科技战甲，世人从来都只看见他表面的罕丽。

　　浩克的怒吼响彻山谷。

　　在复仇者们的拼命阻止呼喊中，在无限下坠中，他解除了他的战甲。

　　风声呼啸，在即将接触到空白的那瞬间，他的脑海忽然回响起青少年的声音。

　　“......我想问如果我们还能活着回去，我们能……我还能……去MIT念书吗？……”


	27. Chapter 27

　　我混混沌沌往回走。夜晚的纽约市是最美丽的，那些绚烂的灯光，像一条云霓瀑布，从摩天大楼顶端倾泻下来。

　　如果在这样的夜晚疾行过快，通常都会觉得脚下悬空着一条发光的河，纽约市的的风声、汽车喇叭鸣声还有路人交谈声是我最享受的存在，每次我在他们上空乘着风掠过，都感觉自己与这座城市融为一体。

　　但是这一切美丽光景我再也无心欣赏，离开奇异博士的纽约至圣所后，我像个游魂，在曼哈顿最繁华的纽约时报广场呆坐了两个小时，最后走进路边的一间蛋糕店，提走一盒铺满草莓的奶油蛋糕。

　　

　　我回到Stark工业最顶层的CEO办公室，Tony已经恢复以往的样子，洗了头、还刮了胡须，穿上西装，正在沙发上看我堆在那里的文件。

　　我把蛋糕放在他面前的茶几上，拿起他面前的其中一份文件，开始逐份向他汇报我这个月的工作。

　　当我谈到巴拿马有个项目出了差错导致公司几十万美元市值瞬间蒸发的时候，他打断了我，“这个数字算错了。”他指着其中的一个小数点，“那些老古董骂你了吗？”

　　“没有。”我如实道。

　　“算他们还识相。”他冷哼一声，拍拍我的肩膀，“做得算不错了，很难得，你以前看个财务报表都像要了你的命。”

　　我还记得，他上次如此正面地鼓励我的时候，我在那艘差点因我沉的轮船上，他磕磕绊绊、用那些长辈才惯用的口是心非的口吻，在视频通话里挤眉弄眼，这本来会在我的记忆里成为“海水凝固成白边，浪花撞击着礁石”那样记忆犹新的，但是当时我沉浸在自己即将要完成的大事业里，竟然还挂了他的电话，以致我后面挨了批之后更加后悔。我继续念我的文件，Tony拆了桌面上的蛋糕开吃，刚勺了两口，忽地舌尖抵住勺子，僵住动作，惊愕地望我：“你哭什么？”

　　我泪眼婆娑望着他空空如也的无名指：“你结婚了吗？”

　　我急转一百八十度的问题打得他猝不及防，他嘴里绵软的奶油蛋糕都还没咽下去，非常不明白我的思维是怎么从文件里跳跃到他个人婚姻状态上的。

　　“没有。”他还是回答了我。

　　我眼泪流得更凶了。仿佛从在泰坦星消失那刻，那些堵在心口没有发泄出来的悔恨翻江倒海吞噬我，用针脚线马虎缝补的伤口又重新坼裂，我手脚虚软，用着Flash传递给我的蜘蛛侠仅余的勇气，靠近他，抓住他袖口的那刻纽扣，眼泪全掉在他衬衫的袖子上。

　　我感觉到他僵直了片刻，最终叹了口气，放软了口吻：“这堆文件有让你这么难受吗？”

　　“难受。但不是因为它们。”我问他，“为什么要让我做这些呢？”

　　“学习总归是一件好事。”

　　“是因为你觉得自己回不去了吗？”

　　我感觉到他的身体一下子因为我这句话绷紧，他眉头蹙拢：“你……”

　　“我想起来了，所有事情，从头到尾。我从泰坦星离开，直接进入了灵魂空间。其实这里一点都不温柔啊，从小到大我经历过的痛又让我再经历一遍，先让我失去了May，又让我失去了Ben，还把我以前一直珍藏的回忆全部抹去了。我都根本没有意识到自己竟然被困在了这里这么久，两次人生都好像我一长大，然后你就突然出现在我的面前了。”

　　“这里和外面是有时差的。”他声音有些微沉。

　　“但是我不好甘心，我被这个宝石偷走了五年，每次遇见你的时候我都是那样软弱，似乎我就永远地停留在了青少年这个阶段，永远也无法迈过那个坎。你消失的这一个月我一直在想，如果当初那个二分之一没有选择我会怎样呢？如果我没有离开，是不是你这五年不会那么痛苦煎熬，最后也不会选择那么惨烈的方式呢？”

　　“......你去找了Strange。”

　　“是的，在你醉酒昏睡的这段时间，我去找了博士，他给我看了这五年你是怎么过来的。”我几乎崩溃地，捏紧他的袖扣，质问他，“为什么你不用B.A.R.F？”

　　“你用它治愈了这么多人，那么多人在你的帮助下抚平伤痛、回归正常生活，你是所有者，但是为什么你不使用它？”

　　“......因为我在恐惧。”他终于道，“一直以来，我都是由我的恐惧促导我前行。十年前，我从中东离开的时候，这种恐惧就一直伴随着我，每个夜晚，让我无法安心入眠。我的人生能够入睡的每一个夜晚都在做梦，内容光怪陆离，但无他，总归都是地球被毁灭。我创造出B.A.R.F，但是同时我也在恐惧着它，这个机器能够忘记人的伤痛，而这种能够‘忘记伤痛’让我恐惧。我的恐惧让我日以继日工作，但如果我忘记我的恐惧，那还有谁还能记得，我们曾经失去过的爱人？他们选择前进，选择将伤痛埋平，选择开始新生活，还有谁记住这些曾经失去的感觉，我们还能依靠谁逆转战局？靠那个时时刻刻都在刁难地球英雄的无能政府吗？”

　　“如果我知道会让你如此痛苦反复焦虑，我当时一定不会采用那种方式在你怀里离开，还有那些我在飞船上赌气跟你说的话，还有那条我放在你留言箱里的语音，还有当年那艘差点沉了的轮船，我几乎给你制造了一个噩梦。Tony，我们无法阻止灭霸不是你的错，但你总是习惯地，把这些东西全部一个人承担，全部归咎到自己的身上。当年你敲开我家门的时候，带我打了一场稀里糊涂的架，后来我才知道，原来是你的团队产生了内讧。当初的复仇者联盟早就不存在了，你由始至终都只相信从来没有背叛过你的朋友，所以你一直在独自承担所有的工作量。你说得对，我们都是背负伤痛前行的。在我小的时候，你曾经救过我一命；后来我发现自己有了超能力，成为了蜘蛛侠后，我一直在想我要成为怎样的超级英雄。于是我看到了在我窗外掠过的你，我就不断盼望着向你前进，期待有一天能与你并肩同行。我早就想告诉你了，当时你在飞船上，把手搭在我的肩膀上，授予我复仇者的身份的时候，是我这辈子最心动的时刻，我终于可以为你分担，你也终于不是一个人踽踽独行。”

　　“你的感受，我都明白。”

　　他怔住了。这是一个连呼吸都缓慢放轻的过程，我之前发誓过我肯定不会再跌入他的眼睛，但是当我看见泉里动荡的霄光，我还是忍不住连心脏也一起奏鸣。他极为缓慢地拥住了我，头颅埋进我的颈脖，“谢谢。”我感受到了他身体微微颤抖。

　　“…我以前很讨厌圣诞，因为我的父母在这个夜晚永远地离开了我。”

　　“那么我们就不过圣诞节。”我回抱他，抚摸他的脊背，仿佛他才是一个孩子，“不过，谢谢你愿意跟我说这些。”

　　他抱我更加用力：“我等了这么久，终于有个人愿意对我说出……”

　　“说什么？”

　　他抿紧了嘴，不说话了，依然埋在我的颈脖里。我感觉到自己像是终于卸掉了些沉重的东西，比如那张白纸，我终于可以把它揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶里了。“我们要来个吻吗？”我提议道。

　　他回答得莫名其妙：“等等，还有一分钟。”

　　我以为他的意思是他还需要一分钟来消化刚刚的情绪，我非常理解地在心里倒数六十秒。在我默念到二的时候，他放开对我的桎梏，在我倒数到一的时候，他重新直起身来。

　　“感谢祖国，上帝保佑，庆祝这个伟大的时刻。”他在我的嘴唇上落下一吻，“成人快乐，Pete。”

　　我瞬间怔住了，我完全忘记了我的十七岁生日。

　　这并不怪我，三个月前我还心心念念成年这个夜晚我要如何疯狂，在Ben的祝福中出门，和朋友在泳池party上浪费香槟，在夜深的大道上大胆飙车，只是这三个月把我原来的生活打碎得天翻地覆，我早就把我现在的心态往前调整了五年，自然也不再记得自己重要的成人生日。

　　他从身后拿出两份录取通知书，一份是我自己申请的帝国州立大学，还有另外一份，来自于麻省理工。“即使你今晚没有对我说这些，我也记得为你庆祝生日。原本我定了曼哈顿最贵的餐厅，还有一个大蛋糕，但现在看来已经用不上。”

　　“不过这份礼物还没有过时。”他的吻印在我的滚烫的眼皮上，让我的眼泪重新掉了下来。

　　


	28. Chapter 28

　　“结果怎么样？”

　　我大笑着冲向他，挂到他身上：“好极了！”

　　Tony扶了扶几乎被我甩掉的书包，像是松了口气：“那就好。”

　　“你怎么看起来比我还要紧张？”我斜着眼瞧他，揶揄道，“马克斯·莫德尔教授简直太棒了！你都不知道，他的想法有——那么疯狂，他很喜欢我，想我直接加入他的实验团队，他们正在研究脑意识和机械的关系，他带我去参观了他们的实验室，当我在窗口里看见他们用脑电波测试让那些机械手动起来，我简直要跳起来！MIT简直是个神奇的地方，竟然能让这么疯狂的想法实现，我简直太爱这里的实验室了，差点忘了我还没到时间报道。”

　　“总之，”我跳上车，在座椅上歪着头看他，“谢谢你，Tony，这里太适合我了。”

　　他原本扣好了安全带，又解开，靠近我，“原先是谁死活不肯上MIT的？”

　　“因为MIT没有纽约，更没有你。”我捏住他想吻我的脸，Tony嘴唇上的小胡子像座弯桥那样拱起，我竟感觉很有趣，噗一声笑出来。

　　“破坏气氛。”他无奈看了我一眼，为我系好安全带，“睡一会吧...你还可以享受三个半小时。”

　　是这样的，几天前我们还在曼哈顿Stark工业大厦最顶层的实验室里，恢复到我们最开始的工作状态；然后我们用完我们简易的三文治午餐后，MIT最知名荣誉校友兼校董先生，告诉我我可以先提前过去见一见我的导师，他指名了理学院一位最出色的教授来负责我未来四年在学习上的征程——我跳起来抗议，理由是我必会被以后的室友/同学所记恨，校董先生用一个吻驳回我的抗议，“你的室友就是我。”

　　是的，在波士顿再开一间Stark工业的分部对于他来说并不是什么难事，旧金山的分部蒸蒸日上，董事会的老头们曾提议过要把我丢到那边去当执行总裁，被他一句“他要去上大学”无情驳回，最后他们从硅谷里挖了一大批科技人才，顶了原本想给我的那个位置的还是从谷歌过来的老总。秘书小姐最近忙得不见天日，可能就是为了新分部计划——我原先觉得Tony是临时起意，但是一琢磨又感觉不是——无论是不是，这都巧合对上了他的部署计划：他势必要吞并整个美国市场。

　　剑桥市比我想象中要漂亮，当然，仅次于纽约，MIT背后的查尔斯河闪闪发耀，我们过了桥后，直接上了90国道，“但是你不能在这里扮演蜘蛛侠。”他对我说。

　　“为什么不呢？”我想了想，说，“我已经没有了牵挂。”

　　我蒙着面的原因从不是因为我自己。你知道的，这份“工作”很危险，谁也不知道会对上什么，但令我胆小的对象并不是那些面目可憎的坏蛋。以前（我指在外面），Ned多次怂恿我把真实身份宣告天下。的确，如他所说，我可以获得多方面的羡艳和簇拥，以前我好感过的女孩，公开在体育课上宣告过自己暗恋蜘蛛侠，但如果如她，或是他们所说，蜘蛛侠一旦成为他们亲密的人，又会不得不使他们远离——我不能就这样，对着他们束手旁观，因为我很明白，秘密身份只是那些坏蛋放在我们这里的炸弹而已。

　　“但是Pete，我们彼此都不想对方陷入危险。”

　　我哑然了片刻：“你说得没错。”

　　我直起身体，把我的左腿盘到大腿下，面向他，“你变了，你竟然也会说这种话了。”

　　“你终于意识到你有时候有多可恶了吗？”他把我扭回去，“坐好，你以前就是这样对我的。”

　　我戳穿过他太多次，原来已经被成年人的恼羞成怒记恨，“说得我好像对你做了什么十恶不赦的坏事。”

　　“当然不算坏，只是在一个成年人的世界里横冲直撞，但是成年人又什么办法呢？成年人无法阻止‘青少年特权’，即便他已经尝试过一遍遍把烦人的小孩踢走。”

　　我得意洋洋：“那是因为成年人太容易被看透，但是现在不一样了，烦人的小孩也成为了成年人，并且很明显是更为年长者需要他。”

　　他无奈地用余光瞥了我一眼，改口换个话题，“以后坐飞机回纽约怎么样？”

　　“飞机？”我吓了一跳。

　　“私人飞机，Stark工业在肯尼迪机场放置了好几台，每个月都花了钱请人专门保养。如果你想坐直升飞机也可以，不过我得先去申请一下航空管制。”

　　如他所说，我们驱车回曼哈顿的这段路途的确有点长，一个半小时候我们才过弯上了84国道， 也不知道Tony今天怎么想的，出门的时候他竟然没有同意带上司机，不过好在奥迪A8有个超炫的自动驾驶模式，Tony只需时不时盯一下路面，或者根本不用——今天的高速公路根本没有车辆，四点半太阳已经开始明显西斜，逐渐向荒郊的短草隔壁贴近，如果说我们真的在直升机上返程，那么我们便可以在上空俯视这段公路蜿蜒曲折绕过这群矮山堆，还能更加清晰的看见地面的村群和城镇，然后可能中途还需要找好一个停机坪可以暂时休整检查加油，又再摆动手柄，逐至纽约繁华的夜灯一点点扑向我们。

　　晚上六点我们终于重新进入曼哈顿市区，六点十分穿过上东城，六点二十五分抵达Tony的长岛别墅，六点三十分我们进入卧室，六点三十一分他拆开床头的避/孕/套。“蓄谋已久的成年人。”我仰卧在他的床上喘气，眼神失焦地望着他天花板上的豪华吊灯。

　　“Stark总是有部署计划的。”他用牙齿撕开包装，“先是曼哈顿，再是旧金山，然后我们再将势力扩张到海外：伦敦、悉尼、香港，当年我还没出生的时候我爹就是这样干的。”

　　“雄心勃勃的资本家。”我忍着颤栗，评价道，Tony真不愧是当年被杂志评价一年交往十三位封面女郎的花花公子，我为我这个时候还能分出神去想这些乱七八糟感到钦佩，但是如果不是这样，我也不会知道我的蜘蛛能力竟然会在这个时刻敏锐得过分，如实说他其实也没有做得很过火，仅是碰了一下我就差点连话都说不完整，这大概和我只摸过一次好感女生的手几乎约等于零的经验无关，我想。

　　“你也当过一段时间的资本家，感觉怎么样？”他按住我试图捏醒自己的手，我被迫举过头顶。这是何等羞耻的姿势，我如同一个被绑架上量刑架的犯人，闭着眼不忍面对即将降临的谴罚。但是我知道，如果我在此时，在这个瞬间，在我们几乎依偎着彼此的距离，我完全可以表露出我的抗拒，或者又像我三个半小时前在奥迪A8的副驾驶座上，当他想凑过来吻我的这瞬间，捏住他的脸颊，运用我虽然不再适宜但依然很管用的青少年特权，说点什么将这个几乎已经成熟的气氛彻底破坏。成年人或许会因此不甘，但是他还是会一如既往那样，包容我耍赖的挣扎，然后我们会闻着潮腥的海风，感受着在黑夜穿行的海鸥翅膀的扑棱，相拥进入我们以往向往的安稳睡眠。

　　糟透了，但请别在这个时候再讨论这些打岔的事情了。我说，难道你这座价值千万的临海豪宅只是这个用途的？和情人躺在床上谈工作感受？

　　首先，这里只有烦人的小鬼才被准许进入；其次，当然，我们还可以开展学习，只是我不想让学生太过于紧张。他吻住我的肩膀回答道。

　　幸亏MIT只是让他占了个股东的位置，没在教授职称中给他留个一席之位（虽然我知道他完全能称得上），我暗想。就他这样说，如果这是一堂几何代数授课，或许在席的学生都会给他打低分，因为他就是一个直接在黑板上画了个代数曲面让学生直接上台解方程的糟糕老师，我根本来不及在其中感悟到什么想法或者体悟，只顾着忍住我几乎要流眼泪的欲望（因为我曾经在他面前哭了好几次，想起来都很不堪回首），兢兢战战抓紧可怜的床单。

　　明天它就要报废了。他用一种怜悯的目光看着被我攥在手里的混纺纱线纺织物，却用力地摁住我的肩膀，完全没有想要解救它们的意图。我闭上眼，还是止不住在这个，大概可以比喻成AlpTransit Gotthard在挖建圣哥达基线隧道的过程里，由生理泪水在我的眼尾残留泪痕，然后又颤抖地、滚烫地、呜咽地，在Stark的肩膀上，留下一个属于Parker的齿印。

　　他胸前的反应堆在黑暗里有一种淡淡荧光的美丽。以前这颗“心脏”是蓝色的，夏威夷深海那样的蔚蓝，后来变成了像炽灯那样的银白，而最新的这颗我有幸之前摸过，在我们那个相同眷恋的和平实验室，在研发的过程里，这也是我彼为荣幸有参与过的项目之一。而当他完全贴着我滚烫赤裸的胸膛，我才真正地感受到，这颗世界所需要的“心脏”是彻底冰冷的，它并不像Tony左胸那颗搏动有生命的存在，在我们彻底互相拥有彼此的这瞬间，激动地为我们唱起赞歌。

　　


	29. Chapter 29

　　浪潮扑上礁石如同永远准点的闹钟，黎明从粼粼海面露头的那刻，海鸥们从石缝里的巢探头，低空贴过水面划出一道涟漪，海滨昆虫本想享受新一天的自由，但却贪图一时由此丧失了所有，成为它们的腹中之物。Tony倚在阳台的栏杆旁，灵动的白鸽拥挤在他的手边，更有胆大者去啄他手心的小米。

　　我一睁眼便看见这幅光景，初晨从他的肩膀泄下来，Tony用拇指去逗那些尖尖小嘴，我还从不知道他对于这种鸟纲鸽形目的禽类如此充满柔情。他抬眼见我醒了，双指揉了把小小的毛绒脑袋，把手里剩余的小米全洒给他们，朝我走来。

　　“你养的鸽子吗？”我问他。

　　我们交换了一个很浅的、带着早晨气息的亲吻，“不是，野生的，之前老啄我窗台那盆玉簪，所以我就备了些干粮，以防他们再下毒嘴。”我缩在被窝里不想动， 你知道的，带着些难以言喻的理由，只想宣布自己的和床成为了连体双胞胎。“今天有什么安排吗？”我依然灵巧地躲过他的捕捉，逃到床的另一端，“上次你说的等我考上大学我们去登珠穆朗玛峰的话还算数吗？还有那次在柏林，你还记不记得答应过我们再去一次一定要逛上次没能看到的莱茵河和柏林墙？”

　　“还有这回事？”他挑了挑眉毛。

　　我抗议：“Happy明明说他请示过你的！”

　　“好吧，那就当有过这回事。”他依旧抓住了我，把我和亲爱的被窝残忍分离，“你喜欢哪间登山公司？IMG还是夏尔巴服务提供方？”

　　我在他的强迫下换好衣服，然后又顺势得知光是要获得尼泊尔政府颁发的官方登峰证书都要支付1.1万美元，我便立马打消了这个念头。“不过我猜你绝对登不上去的，最多也就在C1大本营里面玩玩，我们可以直接从山脚坐直升机上去，但是高原反应会令你很难受，可能会是寻常人的十倍。你是认真的？”

　　不了。我告诉他，我宁愿回勃兰登堡门看白鸽和漂亮的德国女孩。他揍了下我的屁股，我顺势抓住他的袖口，又问了一遍：“我们等会去哪？”

　　两个街道外有间英式Brunch餐馆的Egg Benedict做得不错，他凝视我，然后......我送你回家。

　　回家？我怔忪。

　　在我们还能去补上我们未完成的行程前，时间可能不多了，你还是多陪一下你叔叔吧。他说。

　　

　　我没想到，我真的能在打开门这一刻，真的能在这一天，等到了我本以为永远被命运齿轮无情推离了我世界的人。

　　Ben坐在客厅被对门的那张沙发上，一如既往地，像每个我被老式电动剃须刀吵醒，然后换洗完出来的早晨，他阅读着每日的晨报，然后在我出现在他几米范围内的这一刻恰好抬头，对我露出微笑。他比以前黑了不少，看起来非洲的确是阳光灿烂，身上有一种经历过荒原沧桑和大洋浩瀚的气息，我揣着忐忑的心情坐到他的身边，还是感觉自己正垫着云端的绵团。

　　茶几上有一个巨大的牛角做的号角，上面有极具历史感、复杂的非洲部落文字和花纹，他告诉我这是他从刚果盆地里一个部落和当地的人一同去打猎的时候获得的战利品，为此他肩膀还负一点“光荣的勋章”。然后他给我看了他在赤道周边这几个国家地区拍摄的照片：有一望无垠的沙漠戈壁提贝斯提高原，刚果河切割绿地山丘，羚羊被狮子无情追赶，草植物稀疏的东苏丹草原几乎无处可避。他的镜头下不但有美妙的景色，更多的还是在那片大陆上构成国家的主体——人。残破落后的村庄，除去大公路根本不能谈得上有的基础设施建设，贫瘠、干涸的土壤，还有那些，依靠这国家那点可怜的微薄补助苟活的非洲人民，他们一张张面容癯露，而那双眼睛却黑白分明，亮得令人心惊。

　　“生日快乐，Peter。”Ben的手掌心搭在我的肩膀，“很抱歉，我还是没能及时赶回来，你重要的人生时刻迟到了几天。按照原计划，我其实是能在前一天回到纽约港口的，可惜我们在渡洋的半途遇上了风球转向，导致我们航线往北偏离了几天。”

　　我摇了摇头，告诉他，你已经给我带来了最好的礼物。在我小的时候（我指的是外面的过去），我每年都会盼望我的生日，对于每一个幼童来说，的确是一个重大又意义深刻且值得全年都牢牢期待的日子。在这个隆重的时刻，May终于会放弃她对猪肉馅饼依旧锲而不舍的研究，我最钟情的小麦饼就会变成正题。而在这个特殊日子，Ben始终都是那个创造且构成惊喜的存在：六岁是一套我当年最钟情的迪迦奥特曼超人，七岁就是那场混乱的工业展（Ben带我去是兑现我考了全班第一的承诺），八岁是自行车，九岁那年是一套修理工具，十岁是钢铁侠漫画书，十一岁是美国队长的盾牌枕头，十二岁是一台胶片相机，十三岁是一套化学仪器，而在我还没来得及迎来我十四岁生日的时候，我便永远失去了这个接收他的惊喜的机会。后来的这两三年生日里，May也依然会在那天给我烤我最爱的小麦饼，带我出去吃辣辣的泰国菜，但是我再也没有向她讨要过任何的生日礼物。（背包不一样，背包是必需品。）

　　当我在这个世界，从那个梦中回醒，意识到我在这个世界里，我亲爱的叔叔就像他在我过去的人生一样，从未离开过我，我几乎因此而颤栗。是梦吗？我不断地试图问清自己，即便面前的这个人只是这个狡猾的灵魂空间给我创造的慰藉心灵的假象，我还是未能摆脱这种要命的要挟。这是不是也是一种意味，我所为他做的一切他都看见了呢？

　　“轮到你分享你的尼泊尔之旅了，Pete。”

　　我疑惑地看着他，同时有些茫然。我真的可以讲吗？我原先用蹩脚的借口把他隐瞒过去，我能够把那些虚假的谎话都推翻，然后再跟他道出我的真实感受吗？如果我把这一切都不留情面地暴露出来，我又会食到什么样的恶果呢？

　　“怎么了，我们不是在信里说好了的吗？”

　　我深吸一口气：“……我曾经有一段时间犹豫不决。”

　　“起因是我不断地在做连续的、不重复的梦。在梦里，在那一头，我好像编织出了一个截然不同的世界。以前我在纽约总是一个人活动，但是总体来说，这里的纽约还是非常和平的，没有大规模的城市破坏，没有外星生物入侵，没有恐怖分子威胁，没有机器人叛变毁灭地球。但是突然有一天，有个人从我的梦里走到了我的面前，告诉我那个世界其实是真实的，地球所遭受过的伤痕都是真实存在过的，并且正在经历致命的伤痛。”

　　我根本不敢望向他，只能紧盯我搁在膝盖上的手背：“我选择正确了吗？”

　　他停顿了好几秒，然后我感受到他温厚的臂膀落在我的肩膀上，“当年你告诉我你就是电视上拥有怪异能力的蜘蛛侠的时候，其实那一瞬间我很羡慕你，Pete。我一直想为这个世界做什么，去贡献自己一份能够改变的力量，所以我才决定重新拿起相机。我到了非洲许多贫困的部落，那里的环境恶劣得让人心痛，孩子们骨瘦如柴，国家无计可施，很多人都在饥荒中永远地睡过去，更别提读书、工作、事业成功这些在美国根本不可能不会实现的景象，光是活着已经耗尽他们所有力气。所以我拍下那样的照片，想让世人看见，想让世界知道，在某地方，和我们一同呼吸同一个星球空气的人正在经历和他们天壤之别的生活。”

　　“当你有了更大的能力后，你一定要去做。或许体验会很糟糕，但这是我们必须忍受的，那是生活的一部分，并会伴随你一生。其实你自己心底早就有了坚定的答案，而且一直都是这样坚定。你要知道，无论你有没有超能力，你都会成为蜘蛛侠，从来都不会是因为我。”

　　他在我的肩上拍了两下，然后温暖的体温放开了我。“我知道你一定会选择正确的，”他离开了沙发，“正如我所说，”拿起挂在衣架子上的外套，“世界需要你，需要我们。”钥匙啷当溜进他的裤袋，“不要放弃，Pete。”扭开门把，“替我向May问好。”

　　门关上了，我依旧垂着眼死盯着我的手背，过了许久，才感觉到手背上滚热的眼泪变凉。

 

　　

　　  
　　

　　It's time.

　　我突然从睡梦中惊醒，心脏从未有过的惶恐地剧烈跳动。外面灯火阑珊，正值凌晨时分，我来不及穿好衣服，跑到大街上拦截的士什么的，套上我的战衣心急火燎翻过我房间的窗。

　　为什么我昨晚非得留在这里，在我的小床上睡这一觉呢？为什么非得是这个时刻，而不是我们待在一起的每一个时间，我甚至还不知道他此时会在哪里，曼哈顿的Stark工业还是长岛的豪华别墅？没有我的夜晚，他是在哪里入眠？这是两个截然不同的方向，我只有一个选择，如果我选错了......

　　深夜凌晨的风渗入我单薄的战衣，我止不住打了个寒噤。我还是如此怕冷，几乎没有在这个时间段活动过。两三点钟的纽约像是陷入了死寂般，只有高楼处起重机头顶上依旧还在闪烁的警示灯昭显这座城市还有鲜活的迹象。大道上除了我没有车辆也没有行人，我独自一个人急速穿梭在夜风里，伴着藏在云絮后的榆光，似乎看见我背后的世界正在逐渐瓦解。

　　把我从熟睡中唤醒的那个声音，不断在我心底反复，逼拶着我的神经，我从未感觉自己肾上腺素能勃发到这种程度，在我心房冲涌的血液几乎要突破我的心口。那是不是真的？博士会不会也在这个时刻受到这种莫名其妙的召唤，在沉睡的城市独自清醒？如果可以我也真想去敲一敲他至圣所的门问个究竟，但是来不及了。要来不及了。

　　我甚至没时间再去他工业大楼的一楼去按那个该死的全景观光电梯了，我直接撞碎了最顶层的CEO办公室的玻璃，赶不及感受疼痛，拍掉身上玻璃碎屑，撞开休息室的门。Tony被我弄出来的巨大破坏声给惊醒，正撑起半个身体，我几乎两步扑到他的身上，却瞬间喉咙哽塞，只会剧烈运动后的粗喘，说不出一个字。

　　他原先还带着点睡梦被打扰的惺忪和茫然，看了我的样子后，了然掠过眉目。他擒住我的手腕，将我搁倒在床，瞬间一个吻压了下来。

　　他从未如此吻过我，我被迫仰着下巴，承受缱绻绝然的纠缠。他带着些恨意地咬着我的嘴唇，仿佛试图想用痛楚警醒我现实的存在。我身上穿着他亲手改造过的战衣，他胸口的“心脏”有我参与设计。我们应该一起在长岛的别墅用干粮吸引前来捣乱的鸽子和海鸥，在剑桥市望着波光粼粼的查尔斯河在午间日光下的藤椅里昏昏欲睡，我们还会跳过今年可恶的圣诞节，迎接烟火璀璨的新年，在烛光里度过我永远也赶不上他年龄的生日。

　　我还没来得及上大学，我在缠吻换气间隙喘息道。

　　“MIT真的很好，以前我真不应该那么抗拒，如果没有那场冷战多好，我非得和你争执，嘿，真像个小孩子。”我亲吻他的眼睛，“但是后来也不亏。”

　　我们会回去的吧？我问。

　　Tony没有出声回答我，只是更加用力地吻我。我试图让自己，单纯沉溺在这段感觉里，不去想这种憯伤会意味着什么。他怀抱我的力度几乎要将我们融进彼此的骨髓，我死扣他的腕骨，我将会永远记住这刻的烙印，记住我们的波折反复，记住在这个其实并不是那么美好但是还是给我成就了美好的乌托邦。

　　他的拥抱依然真实，而我身体逐渐变轻。

　　新宇宙在召唤我。

　　但我不想离开。

　　

　　

 

正文完。


	30. Chapter 30

　　“早上好，今天是周五，现在是早晨七点半，剑桥市气温22度，多云，无强风，紫外线强度较弱，目前路面情况良好，适合出行。”

　　“Tony，我之前说过不用给我预报天气。”Peter翻了个身，把脑袋蒙进空调被里。

　　“这是每个AI的职责。他之前就给我设定好了。”投影在虚空的淡蓝色身影绞着手，“你的电磁学专业课将在一个半小时候后，也就是九点钟开始，在此之前你要有半个小时步行去教室的时间，半个小时早餐时间，二十五分钟洗漱时间，所以你还能被允许再赖五分钟的床。”

　　“如果我能穿上战衣的话只需要十分钟的路程。”

　　“这是禁止事项第一条，Peter。”TONY道，“电磁学课结束后是地平线实验室试验工作时间，时间大概可以持续到三点之前，你要跟你的导师请好假。”

　　“我请了。”

　　“很好，复仇者战机就停在后院门口，记得准时回来，我们三点半准时起飞。”

　　Peter放弃再和困意纠缠，他翻身下床，走进浴室，边刷牙边含糊不清：“好吧，除去一个普通学生身份，我还是个超厉害的复仇者......超厉害的英雄...你们还得等我回去主持大局，嘿，都得听蜘蛛侠的号令，老天，我总是干这个......”他吐掉嘴里的白色泡沫，回头问挨在门框上的TONY，“这次又要开什么会议？”

　　“老问题。”

　　Peter哀嚎一声：“我的老天，他们有完没完？这已经是连续第五周了，我只想安安静静上个学怎么了？该死的...不要告诉我那个令人讨厌的罗斯还会在，还有那个国防部部长，我都这么多次明确表示让超级英雄替代他们军队去打仗是不可能的，难道我蒙着面罩说的话完全没有说服力吗？为什么连Nick Fury都辞职了，我又要一个人对付这个......老天，这群疯子，我真是受不了他们。”

　　“以前我以为我只是不适合经济，后来我才发现同样地我也不适合政治。我真不知道要怎么和一群老头子吵架，真是头大。”Peter一边吐槽一边换好衣服，背上书包，“真想这些麻烦事不要找上我，但是这是不可能的。Dr.Strange什么时候才可以从他的至圣所里露一下头？上周我想让他帮忙找一下我丢了的钥匙，他竟然还把我拉黑了。”

　　“说起来当年你在军事法庭上怼他们的姿态真的帅，什么时候我也这么干...糟了，差点忘记带书本，还有我的ID卡。”“我可以教你。”TONY插话道，一番手忙脚乱后，Peter穿上鞋子，“不过说真的，如果你还在就好了。真的。”

　　TONY目送他出门，拔高了不少的青年背影被大门阻挡在了视野外。

　　“很快了。”它像是自言自语道。

 

　　

　

　　

　　巴克斯特大厦实验室。

　　Susan推开门，“Potts来了。”

　　通宵了一晚的Reed Richards揉了通红的眼，Susan给他倒了杯安神茶。Pepper Potts走到他身边，微微仰头凝望面前这个巨大实验缸里的人体。他拥有一张世界无比熟悉的脸，在过去的几十年里，在超级英雄、军事新闻和财经报道里不断出现过。

　　“试验进展到哪一步了？”Pepper问。

　　“目前进度为百分之九十五。”Reed同样微微仰头看着他伟大的“杰作”，这项实验如果被曝光出去，肯定会引起全球范围的震惊和惶恐。“各项基因数据都很稳定，任何细微的出错和偏差都没有，目前百分百按照原定计划的方向进行。”

　　“他会醒来的几率是多少？”

　　“很高，百分之九十九，毕竟这是他自己的项目。”Reed道，“Tony Stark真是一个天才，也是一个疯子。”

　　“这个世界就是需要这个疯子。”Pepper叹了口气，“很快......我们就能看见一个新的他。”


	31. Chapter 31

　　关于Infinity Dead，关于AG4，关于他们

　　事实上这篇文一开始我并没有想把它写成长篇的，最开始的版本可能有一些人看过，就是第一章的前半部分，打算只是模拟了下梅姨的反应然后虐一下铁，爽一下而已......写完那篇之后我就突然有了念头：见完May托尼后面又会遇到什么呢？他从泰坦星回来，面对这么大一个烂摊子，国家会有什么反应？社会会有什么反应？他又会怎样应付这些情况？还有虫这次的死亡，到底会对他未来的五年产生什么样的影响呢？于是这就有了一个写成复联四的想法。

　　最开始的大纲版本，真的是一个纯剧情流+从头虐到尾，原定的第一部分和现在一样，托尼面对危机刁难，怀念着虫，第二部分就是我在20章写的那个复联四的发展，真的打算展开用Tony的角度纯写...（这里可以放一下大纲，大概就是天剑局监测到星体爆炸后，收到了星云发过来的信号，监测到灭霸的踪迹，然后复仇者就坐飞船带上装备（Tony在这五年里研发出来的）去找灭霸算账。这里其实本来会着重写几个比较特别的点：惊奇队长的能力和鹰眼的射箭都能很好地遏止到灭霸的行动（漫画），然后复仇者们抢到了无限手套，然后就爆炸了，重启时间线。之后就是26章里写过的找回宝石的过程。草稿只写了最开始一点，这里就全部放出来了：  
　　浩瀚渺茫的宇宙，恒星似动似静。忽然从深处迸发出一股强烈的冲波，众星撼动，一束白光锥穿星心，石土炸开，一瞬间如尘沫般糜碎。  
　处于地星气层之外的天剑局顷刻间满屋红光，整座飞舰如筛般颤抖，众人不得不手拂桌子以稳身形。  
　急躁的报警声中，Tony精准地抓住了匆慌而过的惊奇队长的手臂：“发生了什么？”  
　Carol一脸严肃道：“九万亿光年外星系剧动，振幅和当年记录的泰坦星爆炸频率一致。我们组的天文学家在前几天检测到第五行星轨迹偏离，但还没来得及分析出原因，今天就发生了这样的剧变。目前我们已经检测出在这个星系里像这样爆炸的行星有十五颗，恒星三颗。在外空星系造成如此灾难，一定是人为。”  
　“是他吗？”Tony的表情一下审肃起来。他感觉到自己的小拇指在微微发抖。  
　“目前还不清楚。”Carol回答。  
　五年了，已经过去了五年了。Tony走到飞舰的床边，眺望无边星海。他离开泰坦星的一年后后，泰坦星在当月中旬的纽约时分凌晨三点发生了爆炸。那天晚上半夜他被突如其来的警报惊醒，匆忙穿上战甲冲到天剑局，就在这个位置，目睹着宇宙深处迸发出的熠熠红光，前前后后共三次，最后一次最为耀目。那刻他如同深陷核热爆炸中心，感觉到一种地转天旋，伴随着不可言语的离心失落，似乎脚下的地板粉碎，脚掌骨一同腐烂，整个人几乎像断了线般坠坠往下跌。星云和风擦过他的小臂，真空似乎灼伤了他的皮肤，扯着他的心脏连皮带肉一般疼痛——他唯一剩下的念想伴随着毁灭一同失去。  
　失眠于他而言跟那该死的酒一样，安稳的一觉竟成了奢望。这具身体甚至已经对安眠药物起了免疫力，效用还不如酒精。而这近几年来只有变本加厉的趋势，就算是Pepper押着他去看医生也丝毫没有见好。夜晚变成一场酷刑，他可以彻夜彻夜地站在落地玻璃窗前，盯着繁星隐没，双目熬红，初阳冉起。  
　每次熬到身体透支，不堪重负从噩梦中惊醒，他都感觉自己的手掌、指尖在燃烧。  
　那些灰烬阴险地藏存在他手掌的纹路和指甲缝里，将他腐蚀得血肉模糊。五年，一千八百二十五天，四万三千八百个小时，在他的脑海里，似乎只划成了两片区域：实验室，和失眠。  
　若是说这场灾难如同一脚踩碎了深渊，那么现在所有人都站在他筑起来的石桥上，而他还陷在深渊里。他站在谷底，仰头望着人们在上头一个个走过，还担心着什么时候会天降巨石，把桥给砸塌。决裂过的复仇者联盟重修于好，虽然表面上没人敢提，但几乎人人都察觉到Tony的变化——以前他还会间中扮演下正常人的生活，那么现在便是把这种多余的时间都彻底抹杀。  
　Tony深呼吸了一下，镇定后转身，问Carol道：“能追踪到能量波的振幅源头吗？”  
　Carol怔了一下，似乎从未想过这个方面，她转身奔向操纵台：“......我尝试一下。”）

 

　　  
　　.......就这么多

　　没有写下去的原因是自己虐铁都有些虐腻了（），而且如果反反复复让铁cue虫维持虫的戏份和感情也太过于乏味了，于是我直接把原定的第二部分打碎，直接融在第三部分的后面了。而且我肯定必须得赶在复联4上映前完结的，不然脸肯定肿成猪头。

　　第三部分就是在灵魂宝石里面的故事了，和现在的基本无差，就是原本并没有打算用第一人称叙述的，因为第二部分实在太难下笔我在鸽子了四个月后感觉真的不行所以把第二部分直接删了跳第三部分写，但因为后面这个部分很要命，如果我用彼得的第一人称视角我能搞出很多很美味的心理活动，所以又再一次改大纲了。

　　关于这篇文里俩人的关系，大概是我最尽力的诠释了（当然我每次都觉得我这次是最尽力了233）。（在我的理解里）铁的痛苦来自于十年前的阿富汗，别人盗用他的高科技武器导致无辜人的死亡，他无法忍受自己变成迫害世界杀害人命的间接凶手，他的噩梦也由此而来：担心有人盗用他的技术，使地球陷入危险。而虫的痛苦和他完全不一样，虫之所以会成为英雄，完全百分之百是因为本叔的死亡，因为本叔的死给他带来了惨痛的教训，教训他懂得了不能漠视不作为不去发挥自己能力去承担自己的责任，蜘蛛侠身份的开始，蜘蛛侠在英雄道路上的前行，都是由本叔的作用在背后推动的。如果说铁是一个未来的前行者，那么虫就是那个一直背负过去的人，铁是很少回头看的，他自己是这样说的，他并不是一个怀旧的人，而他的痛苦使他成为一个超前的未来主义者。但虫恰恰和他相反，虫无时不刻不在悔恨过去。所以很多时候，我们能够看见铁的英雄观念是比较全局性的，他本质上是那种可以为了绝大多数放弃少数的人，而虫在这点上又完全和他不一样，虫总是不愿意放弃每一个人，总是想去救下每一个人。（这里意思不是说铁总是用少数人牺牲什么的，他也是能救都救，但是拿《五噩梦》来说，如果是虫的话就算被反派打得濒死，也不会下手杀了他。（就像700话章鱼夺体那样（。）

　　就是这样在很多方面观念完全相悖的两个人，他们还是拥有一些共同的本质：最基本的英雄主义。事实上写这样两种思想的碰撞是很难的，我在写作中也一直在cue他们的相同点，但是我最后还是选择尽量较少去谈论这些地方。如果是别的设定的文里（比如ANAD双总裁），这样的思想碰撞是很精彩的，但是在MCU他们关系又有那么一些不一样：铁在这里有一种导师系的作用存在。铁在MCU就像是一个标杆，当然我是不清楚在原作homecoming中铁在虫的成长中的真实定位是怎么回事，我只是按着我自己的理解来写：本叔是虫为什么会选择成为蜘蛛侠的原因，而铁大概是虫要成为什么样的超级英雄。

　　喜欢他们越来越到后面，就越来越向往这种大义凌驾于上的爱情，对于他们来说，英雄主义是始终放在第一位的，世界的存亡始终是放在第一位的，别人的性命始终是放在第一位的。但是除了这层伟大的身份之外，他们都只是一个普通人，没有人的心脏是钢铁铸造的，铁有深不可测的痛苦，虫同样有深不可测的痛苦，他们的痛苦本质相似但不相同，铁的痛苦来自他的噩梦，虫的痛苦来自他失去过的生命，他们除了是超级英雄之外，也会脆弱地：铁用酒精逃避自己，虫躲在天台偷偷哭泣，他们其实最需要的对方并不需要多完美，他们需要一个人理解他们、和他们共同承担。

 

　　很多地方我写的时候其实根本没有细想，搞完后面回头才发现我竟然能无师自通：前面铁的痛苦、铁的责任、铁的焦虑和煎熬是由复杂的恐惧和过往带给过他的伤痛构成的，我在写之前其实是一个还没能挖掘到他痛苦精神的状态，而是在我写下了那样的文字我才觉悟出来的。后面虫在灵魂空间遇到了铁，我在构思完那样的剧情后，写完了才发现，我竟然无意识中残忍地让虫在我的文里，让他在亲人和世界里面又做了一次选择。V4虫为了救一堆工人，耽误了梅姨丈夫（JJJ的父亲）手术，并且没能在他弥留之际把遗物交到他的手中，导致杰伊死亡。PS4游戏结局，纽约病毒爆发，市民和梅姨一起病毒感染，梅姨生命垂危，但是虫只有一管救命的试剂，如果先救了梅姨那么就无法救其他人。最终虫还是选择了纽约。（PS4游戏真的好虐我哭到稀里哗啦）以前我总是想编剧真不是人啊为什么虫总被迫在他亲人和世界之间做选择，然后我写完那个剧情之后细想，靠我竟然也不是人了一回，我让虫在拥有本叔的梦和回归拯救世界的现实里做选择了，我根本没推敲还搞出一模一样性质的东西，真是绝了。

　　我的理解很多方面都融合了漫画的内容，所以可能会比mcu黑暗沉重好多，毕竟这个只是我内心所希望的pete，聪明、敏锐、那么懂他，尽管我已经尽力贴合电影去写了，因此还是会不可避免存在ooc。

　 总而言之这次长篇就像一场很长的路程了（我有时候也惊奇我能够写出这样的东西，比如第七章，我写完之后反复看，我靠真的搞），尝试了一直想尝试的救赎般的相爱（可能还是没成功，所以我在疯狂补刀了），铁尊重虫，待他平等，虫了解他的伤痛，明白他的焦虑明白他的付出，跟他感同身受，开始有过误解有过逃避，中间有过迷茫有过退缩，但最后他们仍旧不可挽回地在一起了2333波折又升华，真的很能搞。

　　我现在看回第一部分发现我真的狠啊，虐铁虐得这么狠，在我创造的世界他们还要承担这个承担那个，背负的痛苦沉重又压抑，我深明白这并不是一个完美的复联4故事，我的笔墨更加择重在他们所背负的东西和他们互相救赎的过程里，剧情方面漏洞百出经不起推敲，但与其说这是一个我撰写他们之间的故事，倒不如说其实全篇都是我想对他们说的话，希望他们有一天他们的痛苦有人明白，他们的沉重有人分担，虽然这样的爱情并不美好还夹带悲怆，但是这就是超级英雄呀。

　　另外我发现最后这两三章写得真的是含糊不清23333，我只好在这里补刀了：其实设定就是因为你铁是自己跳下去然后进入灵魂空间的，设定里他成为了灵魂空间的主人，所以他才能在里面又帮虫挣脱又帮博士挣脱还知道本叔回来和你虫道别的。所以最后外面剩下的复仇者集齐了宝石，生命法庭重启时间线的时候，原本所有因为响指进来的人都回去了，但他没有。但是你铁聪明啊，早备了后路，所以结局个人感觉其实是HE（？？？）23333你铁这种情况很明显就表示这个故事还有第二季嘛，所以第二部详情请看铁人漫画重启新刊《托尼斯塔克：钢铁侠#1》（被打死）  
　　 

　　很感谢一直以来在连载过程中每一个给这篇文点过心和蓝手的人（大家自觉对号入座），正剧长篇真的很难啃我知道2333，再加上我笔力不足，第一人称肯定也劝退了很多人23333但是能这么用力写完这篇文还有人觉得还算ok我已经心满意足了。（特别是收到“人物性格把握得很精准”“真的是我心目中的他们”这种评论我真的(*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)）

　　如果你也曾经被触动过，那请给它点一个赞吧，让我感觉好像也没有那么糟糕2333

　　（或者会不会有长评呀，我也好想有）

 

　　总之谢谢大家，这个故事讲完啦。

　　

　　

　　 lingdon

　　2019.2.17


	32. Chapter 32

俺悄咪咪来调印一下…………就是那个 Infinity Dead出那个笔记本的话……有人会想要吗TAT

 

还在犹豫中，连雏形都还没有

 

卑微地等一个评论DD我(´ . .̫ . `)

 

（真要搞我就准备收拾收拾写番外了）

http://lingdon.lofter.com/post/1d30a089_12e08de60 请来lof滴滴我


	33. Chapter 33

最终这篇文还是出了本子……  
收录了新修全文和未公开番外，6号晚上8点开预售  
有兴趣的盆友可以搜我同名lof账号了解一哈XD  
谢谢搭嘎


End file.
